El Cortejo del Lobo
by Anielha
Summary: "Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla, a conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Siempre en las sombras. " AU Hombrelobo!Hans y Caperucita!Elsa.
1. El Engaño

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**El Engaño**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Me sabía de memoria cada espacio del frondoso bosque, eran mis territorios, donde vivía con mi clan.

Me sentía seguro a su alrededor mientras me balanceaba entre la maleza y las rocas, sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar, percibí su aroma, sus pasos que daba y como las hojas que rechinaban con sus pisadas, todo me mantenía alerta, los había memorizado muy bien luego de años de sigilosa observación.

Me relamí los labios de la ansiedad, ya podía oír su voz.

\- Anna- gritó con su bellísima voz- ¿Dónde estás? Ya es tarde

Pude distinguir de lejos su capucha, era de azul profundo que cubría su pálido rostro, sus ojos inocentes del color del cielo y su cabello rubio semi ondulado.

Pensar que podría oler tan de cerca ese cabello me ponía la piel de gallina y se me aceleraba el corazón.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a rasguñar la corteza del árbol que tenía cercano a mi mano, nunca había estado tan ansioso en toda mi vida. Siendo el último de una camada de trece hermanos, cuyo padre era el alpha del clan de hombres lobos, había mucho en juego. Debía ser todo perfecto, no permitiría que mi lado más primitivo arruinara lo que he estado planeando por casi tres meses.

Vaya ¿tres meses de trabajo? Yo juraría que era más, claro. Sin contar el tiempo en que había decido que la quería a ella, ya serían años. Eso fue antes de mi iniciación y tuviera mi primera luna llena de adulto.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la había visto. Era un adolescente que trataba de cazar una liebre, siendo completamente humillado por mis hermanos en aquel intento quedándome solo luego de que me pasaran por encima. Me quedé atrás, lamiendo algunas de mis heridas hechas por los mayores cuando oí, desde abajo del terreno, unas risas.

No pude evitar mi curiosidad y me asomé por unos arbustos hasta el borde, evitando que me vieran. Había un pequeño charco de agua generando por una vertiente que traía el agua desde el cerro. Pude ver una pequeña niña que reía mientras hacía una corona de flores y en el agua estaba ella.

Elsa estaba en el charco de la vertiente, el agua fría no parecía incomodarle sobre su espalda pálida. Se bañaba con una camisola blanca que ya estaba traslúcida, mostrando las líneas de su cuerpo adolescente y el color de su piel.

No me di cuenta cuando solté un suspiro.

\- Elsa, mira, ya la terminé- dijo la niña

\- Voy Anna- respondió saliendo de donde se encontraba para acercarse a su hermana.

Elsa salió del agua y se agachó para que su hermana le pusiera aquella corona de flores, entregándole una bella sonrisa.

Se levantó para verse al reflejo del agua, mostrando se delicado rostro y sus grandes ojos azules.

Fue el momento en que la elegí, la quería a ella. Desde entonces, comencé a estudiarla. Necesitaba conocer por donde vivía, que caminos tomaban, todo de ella. Pero siempre en las sombras, nunca supo que estaba cerca de ella, que de alguna forma la asechaba.

Gruñí involuntariamente cuando un intruso se cruzó en mi espera.

-Elsa- dijo el estorbo- No deberías estar aquí, esta zona es muy peligrosa.

\- Lo sé, Kristoff- respondió mi bella rubia- Pero todavía no encuentro a Anna, sabes que le gusta aventurarse en el bosque y ya es muy tarde.

Kristoff siempre estuvo cerca de Elsa y de Anna. Lo vi crecer así como a mi dulce caperucita. Le odiaba muy en el fondo por su cercanía a ella. Era un muchacho alto y fuerte, se había convertido en un gran leñador que, en verano iba a las montañas a recolectar hielo para el pueblo.

\- Descuida, ya aparecerá- dijo el joven leñador- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Mi gruñido fue más fuerte… tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima y que mi plan se destruyera.

\- No, gracias Kristoff, conozco el camino- dijo Elsa.

Ambos se despidieron, mi tranquilidad volvió al dejar de escuchar los pasos del leñador y veía como la capucha azul de Elsa continuaba el sendero, era el momento, respiré hondo, y caminé descuidadamente, hasta que el mismo sendero logró reunirnos como si fuera una coincidencia.

Elsa levantó la mirada, sus bellos ojos azules me fulminaron abiertos con sorpresa.

Se veía hermosa.

\- ¡Lo siento!- dije tranquilamente, pero sonando sorprendido- ¿No la asusté verdad?.

\- Oh, sólo un poco- su voz se escuchaba adorablemente tímida- Es que, este sendero no es muy concurrido y conozco a todos los que cruzan por él.

\- Entiendo- dije rascándome la cabeza, haciendo ver que estaba confundido- Soy Hans - dije con una pequeña sonrisa- Yo no vivo por aquí, mi padre vino al pueblo por unas cosas y decidí dar un paseo- le mentí.

\- Soy Elsa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Mucho gusto.

Hubo silencio, ella me observaba con sus ojos brillantes. Yo simplemente quería saltarle encima, quitarle esa bella capucha y observar más allá de esas curvas que he apreciado escondido en pocas oportunidades. Respiré con suavidad, evitando que mi lado animal apareciera antes de tiempo.

\- Linda capucha azul- le dije amablemente.

\- Oh, gracias- sonrió ella y distinguí un bellísimo rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

Que ganas de verla así siempre. Será pronto, muy pronto.

\- ¿Sabes?- le dije- Vi a una chica con una capucha como la tuya, pero de un tono algo rosado.

El rostro de Elsa cambió, había logrado mi objetivo.

\- ¿Y esa niña como era?- preguntó Elsa.

\- Como de tu estatura- comenté- Con cabello pelirrojo tomado en dos trenzas. Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía un poco a ti.

\- Es mi hermana- me confirmó ella, como esperaba- ¿Sabes por donde se fue?

\- Si, hablé con ella un poco- le expliqué – Había un pequeño campo de flores por donde estaba paseando hace unos momentos, se quedó ahí a sacar flores. Si gustas te muestro el camino.

Ella sonrió.

\- Si, muchas gracias Hans- me dijo.

¡Qué delicia escuchar mi nombre en sus carnosos labios!

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó sin reparo, si supiera la descarga y la sensación que me generó el roce de su piel sobre mi palma descubierta…

¡Mantente cuerdo Hans!

Comenzamos a caminar, entrando más al bosque. Perdiéndonos del sendero principal y de cualquier posible llegada de alguien inoportuno. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que no había un campo de flores y que su hermana no se encontraba ahí, aunque no mentí en que la había visto con su capucha de color brillante, la cual ahora yacía en el suelo, en un terreno baldío. Anna había dejado de respirar hace más de media hora luego que le rebanara el cuello creando la coartada perfecta para que Elsa fuera en su búsqueda. Así la llevaría al lugar donde decidí que la quería para mí.

La vertiente.

Ahí la marcaría, la mordería, impregnaría mi olor en su cuerpo ante el roce del mío, saborearía su piel, olería su pelo, besaría su boca y abrazaría su vientre, el cual llevaría mi descendencia.

Ella peleará, pero sería en vano, mi lado animal estaría a flor de piel cuando arranque su bella capucha azul y rompa su ropa para dar rienda suelta al frenesí que me causa desde hace años. De seguro llorará, me odiará por desflorarla tan brutalmente y de separarla de la vida que conocía, pero se lo pagaría con la fidelidad que mi gente tiene a quien marcó como su pareja. Ella aprenderá a amarme, de la misma forma en que lo hizo mi madre con mi padre y las parejas de mis hermanos.

Ya podía escuchar el agua correr desde la vertiente.

\- Elsa- me digo a mi mismo- no sabes cuanto esperé este momento...

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera entrega, recuerden que siempre es bienvenido un comentario para seguir mejorando y si tienen dudas de algo de lo que hayan leído trataré de responderles de la mejor manera posible.


	2. El Cortejo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO **

**CAPITULO 2**

**El Cortejo  
**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Tomada de mi mano, Elsa se detuvo por unos instantes para observar con recelo el lugar.

\- Hans, ¿estás seguro que la viste por aquí?- me preguntó con su melosa voz.

Sentí que su mano se quería soltar de la mía, me asusté.

\- Si- afirmé con una sonrisa escondiendo mi evidente nerviosismo. Continué con la historia que ya había preparado – Anna encontró unas flores cerca de la vertiente, parece ser que nacen muchas en aquel lugar, me dijo que haría una corona de flores o algo así.

Elsa pareció más aliviada ante mi respuesta. Mi caperucita sabía de aquel lugar, fue donde decidí que sería mi pareja de por vida. Yo tenía catorce años en ese entonces, desde aquel momento la he seguido, aprendiendo sus movimientos y como se desarrollaba bajo aquellas aguas frías, mientras su hermana se quedaba mirándola y cortando flores.

Tomé más fuerte su mano, evitando que corriera si se sentía en peligro, con la excusa que el terreno estaba algo resbaloso, algo que efectivamente era verdad, lo había preparado anteriormente como coartada. Le pedí que tuviera cuidado con el lodo, al poco andar pude escuchar el sonido del agua caer.

Respiré profundamente, ya habíamos llegado. Solté a Elsa, para que recorriera el lugar en busca de una inexistente Anna.

\- Anna, ¿dónde estas?- gritó dándome la espalda.

Yo observaba como su capucha azul bailaba con sus pasos al charco de agua fría en el cual la vi bañarse tanto tiempo atrás.

Sigilosamente, me deslicé detrás de unas rocas, donde tenía unas cuerdas atadas que sujetaban unas redes con piedras y palos. Las solté fácilmente generando un gran ruido. Elsa se volteó en el momento en que la única salida había quedado completamente obstruida, su rostro dejó en claro su sorpresa y su miedo.

\- ¡Dios mío!...- exclamó sin aliento, observando las piedras y los palos, su mirada se posó en mis manos con las cuerdas.—Hans, ¿qué hiciste?

Estaba asustada, no la culpo.

Mi rostro cambió. La sonrisa dulce se había ido en un gesto un poco más serio. Elsa lo notó. Su expresión en sus ojos me lo había aclarado.

\- Elsa- dije suavemente y acercándome un poco, ella retrocedió instintivamente- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve planeando este encuentro contigo?.

Sus ojos se abrieron, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras retrocedía ante cada paso que daba.

\- Y puedo decir, que no fue fácil- una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Mi mirada era seria y mi voz pausada.

\- Estuve estudiando tus movimientos, cuales eran los caminos que tomabas y los lugares que frecuentabas- alcé las manos mostrando el paisaje- Arreglé este lugar para que nadie entrara mientras estemos aquí.

\- No… no entiendo- Elsa se sentía confundida, observé un pequeño brillo de miedo cuando descubrió que ya no tenía tierra que pisar y tocaba, con sus manos, una gran roca lisa que funcionaba de muralla.

Justo lo que buscaba.

Mi agilidad natural me hizo acercarme rápidamente a ella, dejando perpleja y muy alarmada a mi adorada rubia. No tenía escapatoria.

\- ¿Q.. qué … qué quieres de mí?- su voz estaba temblando y sus ojos algo acuosos. Podía oler su transpiración.

Levanté su barbilla con mi mano, y con la otra le quité el gorro de su capucha, mostrando su cabello semi ondulado rubio y suelto. Tomé unos mechones con mi dedo índice y aspiré su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Notaba como ella temblaba ante mi comportamiento, ¿cómo no entenderla?

¿Cuánto esperé para tocarla? Me estaba drogando con su presencia.

Abrí mis ojos, su mirada se parecía cada vez más a una de las liebres que cazo todos los días. Acaricié suavemente su mentón dejando muy cerca de mi sus labios color carmesí.

La observé embelesado. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios antes de contestarle.

\- Quiero que seas mi pareja, Elsa- le respondí susurrante- Aparéate conmigo.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago y un dolor terrible que me hizo saltar un grito.

Elsa aprovechó aquel descuido para salir del rincón. Un gruñido salió de mi boca por el dolor infernal. Algo me estaba quemando por dentro, observé mi blusa blanca, la cual ahora tenía una mancha roja, era sangre. Algo de humo salía de la nueva herida. Respiré agitadamente buscando canalizar el daño sobre mi piel.

\- ¡Dónde tienes a mi hermana, lobo asqueroso! – exclamó Elsa exaltada.

Me observaba con una mezcla de odio y miedo, pero con un destello de decisión en su mirada. Una daga con mi sangre era sujetada por sus dos manos, apuntándome. No lo vi venir, estaba armada con un arma de plata, por eso el dolor ¡Maldita sea!. Nunca pensé que ella podría tener un arma como esa, algo tan peligroso en manos de mi futura esposa… extrañamente me agradaba, estaba llena de sorpresas. Era más de lo que había esperado.

La deseo tanto.

\- Así que sabes que soy- le comenté con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa mientras me quitaba la camisa rota, la herida necesitaba algo de aire para que se curara. Vi algo de titubeo en su rostro al mostrar mi pecho.

\- Había escuchado de algunos hombres lobo haciendo estragos en el bosque, pero nunca pensé que llegarían hasta los territorios de los humanos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa daga?- comenté con mucha curiosidad, demasiada para mi gusto.

\- Un regalo de Kristoff- contestó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño ante el nombre del leñador- No confía en el bosque, yo tampoco. Ahora agradezco el gesto.

Me relajo un poco antes de hacerle un cumplido.

\- Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensé- dije sinceramente- Hace que me den más ganas de hacerte mi pareja.

Me relamí los labios ante mi última frase, haciendo a mi futura esposa incomodarse.

\- Responde, ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- dijo sujetando la daga y manteniéndome la mirada- ¿Qué le hiciste?.

Observé la daga en sus manos, luego su rostro, sus ojos cada vez me perturbaba más. Quería lanzarme sobre ella, tumbarla y comenzar a besar esos labios, pero sabía que eso la lastimaría, buscaba aparearme con Elsa, si, pero también quería que ella estuviera consciente y lo disfrutara. Relajé mi cuerpo y hablé.

\- Está muerta- dije sin titubeos- Yo misma la maté.

Elsa abrió sus ojos, la daga comenzó a temblar en sus manos. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y una suave mueca se puso en sus labios, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Es mentira- me encaró- no puede… no Anna, hermanita.

Elsa bajó la daga, llevándose una mano al rostro, tratando de secar unas lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle por sus mejillas.

No pensaba mentirle a la persona que me acompañaría el resto de mi vida. Realmente lo sentía por Anna, no tenía la culpa de nada, era un mero peón para llegar a aquella mujer que tenía frente a mí, ojalá hubiera habido otra posibilidad, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Las muertes en esta parte del cortejo son normales, uno de mis hermanos asesinó a los padres de su mujer antes de llevársela, otro se había enamorado de una mujer casada y con dos hijos, fue una carnicería. Ellos mataron de manera salvaje y por instinto, yo, en cambio, lo hice de manera calculada, sabía que Elsa iría al bosque preocupada en busca de su hermana, era el sebo perfecto para tenerla sólo para mí y siempre agradeceré su sacrificio.

\- Elsa, lo siento mucho- me acerco a ella, llevando mi mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas

\- ¡No!

Su brazo se levanta y siento la hoja de la daga cortar una de mis mejillas. Esta vez sale un gruñido desde el fondo de mi ser, el dolor es infinito, casi rozó mi ojo.

\- ¡Maldita!- exclamo tocando mi mejilla cortada con mis manos. La palma se mancha de sangre, mientras Elsa corre hacia la salida atascada de piedra y madera.

Estoy descontrolado, el corazón se me acelera mientras jadeo iracundo. Podía sentir como mis colmillos se asomaban y el cabello de mis patillas crecían un poco más mostrándose descuidadas y salvajes antes de correr hacia mi bella atacante.

Ella voltea al oírme detrás de ella y por un segundo pude ver terror en sus ojos antes de poder atraparla con mis garras y tirarla al piso con su rostro frente al mío. Habían lágrimas en su rostro. Mantenía la daga en una de sus manos, la cual no pensaba soltar, pero en su situación era imposible atacarme.

No podía evitar entender a mi futura pareja ante su estado. Mis facciones estaban cambiadas, me mantenía como un ser humano, pero con un aspecto más salvaje mientras jadeaba y gruñía furioso por la herida que me había causado.

Mi sangre cae en su mejilla mientras ella respira entrecortadamente por el miedo, pero sin bajar su mirada.

Por la luna, que mujer tan bella y valiente.

Respiré para tranquilizarme y volver a tener mi forma. Mi cabello volvió a su largo, mis dientes se emparejaron y mis manos dejaron de ser garras que sostenían las muñecas de Elsa, ahora trabajaba con mi fuerza natural encima del suave y delicado cuerpo de mi futura mujer.

\- Mátame- susurró con lo que le queda de aliento- Mataste a Anna ¿no?… llévame con ella...

Unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mezclándose con mi sangre. La tenía debajo de mí, suplicándome. Su mano ya no sujetaba la daga de plata, su capucha estaba casi suelta sobre sus hombros, mostrándome el inicio de una suave tela blanca.

Paso mi lengua por su mejilla, limpiando las manchas de mi sangre sin cuidado. Su rostro es frío y refrescante, puedo sentir su incomodidad ante lo áspero de mi lengua y lo inesperado de mi salvaje caricia.

Pongo mis gruesos labios sobre sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas, mientras ella tiembla cuando rozo su tersa piel.

\- Elsa, no quiero matarte- le digo dulcemente- Solamente quiero que compartamos nuestra vida juntos.

Ella voltea la cabeza en señal de negación y siento un nuevo sollozo de su parte. No se rendía, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar.

Sonrío y suelto sus muñecas para tomar su rostro de manera posesiva, para que sus ojos tristes me observen un segundo antes de tocar su boca con la mía.

Es tan suave y delicada, ¿cuantos años esperé para esto?.

Ella evita el beso cerrando sus labios. Trata de empujarme con sus manos pero yo la controlo con facilidad poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sujetando fuertemente sus muñecas con una de mis manos mientras, con la otra, tomo sin ninguna delicadeza de su mentón y generando más presión a su boca.

Tengo que torturar sus muñecas para que haga una mueca y lance un pequeño grito de dolor, permitiendo que mi lengua áspera recorra donde quiera, encontrando la de ella, compartiendo saliva. Siento a Elsa incómoda ante mis besos forzados.

Tiene toda una vida para acostumbrarse a ellos.

Sabe tan bien.

Dejo un rato su boca para bajar por su cuello, mojándolo con mi lengua mientras siento temblar a su dueña, quien trata de luchar para liberarse de mis manos. Su cuerpo se curva por la sensación que mi lengua primitiva le causa generándome un gran orgullo. No es inmune a mis caricias, sus jadeos suaves me lo demuestran.

Déjate ir Elsa, soy todo tuyo.

Llego hasta el nudo de la capucha, la desato con los dientes, observando lo que esperaba ver.

Elsa llevaba un vestido muy simple de algodón blanco con tiras, su pequeño pecho se asomaba tímidamente ante la posición en que se encontraba y los forcejeos anteriores.

\- Te ves hermosa- mi voz suena ronca, mostrando mis intenciones y mis sentimientos.

Ella aprieta los dientes y su mirada muestra terror.

Esto era una señal. Su vestimenta era como el día en que la vi por primera vez. Mi corazón se acelera y mis pantalones no aguantan la excitación que siento. Ella lo sabe ante el roce de aquel bulto sobre su pequeña cadera.

Seremos uno pronto, Elsa.

Mi mano libre y mis dientes toman la tela de su pecho, rompiéndola con furia y generando un sonido que asusta a quien la estaba ocupando hace pocos segundos. Veo aquel cuerpo que se bañaba en la vertiente tantos años atrás completamente desarrollado: es delgado, de caderas suaves y pechos blancos pequeños con pezones brillantes y rosados. Su piel estaba algo manchada por la tierra y los forcejeos. Es la visión más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

Mi respiración se entrecorta y siento que mis facciones cambian. Elsa solloza y me implora con la cabeza que no siga, la ignoro completamente.

Pongo mi mano libre sobre su vientre, ese bendito vientre que fecundaré, lo acaricio y subo mis dedos hasta arriba, escucho a Elsa soltar un suspiro involuntario que hace que se sonroje mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Mi bella niña, estas caricias serán parte de tu vida, disfrútalas.

Bajo mi cuerpo, tomando uno de sus pechos blancos, el cual muerdo suavemente con mis colmillos de lobo. Su pequeño pezón se endurece inmediatamente ante mi tacto.

\- No… - escucho a Elsa decir y trata de soltarse nuevamente, pero es imposible. Mi fuerza sobrehumana y mis instintos más animales son mayores que su voluntad y sus deseos de liberarse .

Suelto su muñeca para agarrar con fuerza su cuello y alzar su cuerpo, para besar y morder esas blancas colinas, mientras escucho el retumbar de su corazón, siento sus manos que me quieren alejar de ella, es imposible, soy más fuerte. Y al poco tiempo se rinde con la respiración entrecortada.

Soy un animal en estos momentos, que simplemente quiere morder, succionar… aparearse.

Logro soltar mis pantalones con mi mano libre, sin dejar de probar aquellos deliciosos senos blancos.

La necesito, seamos uno Elsa.

Comienzo a separar sus piernas y bajar lo que quedaba de ropa, cuando siento su rodilla sobre mi entrepierna dejándome sin aire.

Nuevamente gruño.

Elsa trata de arrastrarse con su pecho descubierto. Esta vez mi parte animal esta descontrolada, mi cuerpo vuelve a transformarse lanzándose sobre ella, poniéndome posesiva sobre su cuerpo.

Asustándola, logro separar sus piernas, mi miembro se frota constantemente sobre su entrepierna humedecida por mis caricias anteriores. Sujeto su cuello y su cadera desnudos con mis manos.

\- Elsa, me lo has puesto demasiado difícil- le susurro mientras mi cuerpo vuelve a su estado normal.

Mi voz la perturba, es culpa del éxtasis de todo este ritual. Me siento despierto, mi sangre hierve mientras oigo la respiración entrecortada de Elsa, quien tiene sus manos, sucias de tierra, sobre mi pecho, esta temblando.

\- No, no Elsa- le susurro antes de besar su oreja y su mejilla con una ternura que rompe lo brutal y posesivo que he sido con todo este tiempo, ella cierra los ojos, completamente asustada- Tranquila, eres maravillosa, me has dado más razones para elegirte para esto. Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La acuesto en nuevamente sobre su bella capucha azul, quitando los resto de aquel vestido blanco, su última prenda como doncella. Beso su cuello mientras la sujeto contra su voluntad balanceando sus caderas.

Comienzo a entrar. Ella trata de gritar pero la callo con mi boca sobre la suya, los gritos de dolor, de su primera vez, son silenciados en mi garganta.

Logro que se abra más, entro completamente en ella sintiendo como sus uñas se clavan en mis hombros.

Jadeo en el hombro de ella frenéticamente mientras mis caderas se mueven rápidamente ayudadas de mis manos que mueven el cuerpo de mi mujer a través de su cintura. Su cuerpo se asimila con el mío como los engranes del reloj, somos perfectos juntos.

\- Elsa- jadeo, sin saber si me escucha, digo su nombre repetidas veces.

\- Hans… - su voz es casi un susurro, ahogado por mi penetración y sus propios sentimientos.

Mi frenesí animal está llegando al límite. Siento que me voy, por instinto mis colmillos salen a relucir y le muerdo el hombro, ella grita, quiere escapar, pero mi agarre es mas fuerte mientras continuo meneando su cintura con la mía y clavando mis dientes en su piel antes de dejarme ir completamente.

Ya la había marcado y fecundado. Éramos pareja ante mi y mi gente.

Miro el cielo relajando mi respiración, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del agua en la vertiente. Elsa estaba a mi lado, con el rostro perdido mirando el cielo y con su cabello rubio pálido suelto sobre su pecho. Yo simplemente la observo, sintiéndome dichoso de que ella estuviera ahí conmigo. Observo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de polvo y de sangre, específicamente en su hombro con las marcas de mis colmillos, sus caderas estaban manchadas también por el contacto de mi herida hecha por ella.

Veo como ella se levanta con cuidado, su caminar es lento, se nota que le complica caminar, sonrío sintiéndome orgulloso de que eso era culpa mía.

Va hacia la vertiente y se mete en las aguas frías, quitándose la tierra y la sangre, mostrando las marcas visibles que le dejé en los brazos por mis garras y mi mordida en su hombro cuando algo me llama la atención, un brillo en sus manos.

La daga de plata. La volvió a tomar sin que me diera cuenta.

Palidezco al ver como ella apunta la aguja filosa a su cuello. No lo pienso dos veces y entro a las frías aguas agarrando su mano y hago que la suelte con un movimiento de su muñeca. La daga cae al agua.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer?- le grité furioso- ¿Estás loca?

-¡Déjame!- grita observándome con odio.

Le niego su petición con un rotundo no de mi parte.

Ella me empuja y golpea mi pecho, estaba furiosa, unas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos azules. Tomo su cara con mis manos dejando que me mire sólo a mi.

\- Quiero morirme- dice entre lágrimas y furiosa- Anna… era la única familia que tenía… hiciste que me quedara sola, ¡no sabes como te odio!.

El sollozo se hizo más fuerte, solté su rostro. Ella se tapó su cara con las manos.

\- Anna… hermanita- la escuché decir

Me acerqué para tomar su mano, pero me la rechaza. Quiere salir del estanque pero tomo su muñeca y acerco su cuerpo al mío, pone algo de resistencia, pero yo finalmente gano haciendo que sus pechos blancos toquen mi cuerpo descubierto.

\- Yo soy tu familia ahora, Elsa- digo- No estas sola.

Siento como su cabeza niega esto.

\- ¡Me violaste!- grita con lo que le queda de voz por llorar tanto.

\- Nos casamos según mi cultura- le recalco acariciando su cabeza- Tu eres mi mujer y yo soy tu marido, con esto te entrego mi fidelidad. Soy tuyo por siempre Elsa y siempre estaré contigo.

\- No… no soy tu mujer- me dice en un hilo de voz- … ¡nunca lo seré!- recalca mirándome con sus ojos hinchados de manera desafiante.

Mis ojos la miran duramente por un momento , antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla del agua, dejando esa maldita daga en ella. Espero nunca más ver aquella hoja filosa en mi vida.

Encuentro mi pantalón, los restos del vestido de Elsa y su bella capucha azul. Me pongo mis pantalones y cubro nuevamente mi mujer con aquella tela.

\- Me gusta como te ves así, caperucita- le digo con ternura antes de tomarla en brazos.

\- Suéltame- dice en un hilo de voz.

\- Elsa, estas muy cansada luego del rito- le digo- Te llevaré a casa, nuestra casa.

Elsa quiere bajarse, pero es en vano, doy un salto hacia los arbustos donde vi a mi mujer la primera vez. El camino sería largo y con mi suerte llegaría en la noche y Elsa estaría dormida luego de la acción del día de hoy.

¿Yo? Me sentía más vivo que nunca. Elsa era mi mujer luego de años de espera; era hermosa, atrevida y dulce de ser. La amaba y haría que me amara, de la forma que sea.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Quisiera agradecer los reviews que llegaron al primer capitulo y como ven decidí continuarlo por ustedes, espero que les guste.

La verdad, fue una odisea hacer este capítulo, tenía mucho que contar y la manera de hacerlo, en primera persona, no es mi fuerte y, con el respeto de todos, Hans es demasiado venenoso como personaje como para entrar en su cabeza, sea como Canon o AU el tipo es un sociópata... sigo sin entender porque rayos me gusta esta pareja... supongo que tengo una debilidad por las relaciones imposibles ¿no? (maldito placer culpable...)

Y lo otro que me sentí MUY MAL por Elsa, la he hecho sufrir como Magdalena...y llorar como una pero, sinceramente ¿como reaccionarían si un sociópata te lleva a un lugar vacío, dice que mato a la gente que quieres y te viola? porque si... para Hombrelobo!Hans es cosa de su cultura pero para Elsa y nosotros... es para trauma.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de este capitulo, en general... desde como esta redactado o sienten que falto algo, es importante su opinión, me ayuda a mejorar en la redacción y el traspaso de ideas.

Sin más me despido. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. La Luna de Miel

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO **

**CAPITULO 3**

**La Luna de Miel**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Elsa estaba inquieta entre mis brazos, trataba de soltarse de mí desde que comenzamos el camino a nuestro nuevo hogar. En ocasiones le concedía su petición soltándola para que tocara la tierra con sus pies descalzos. Ella trataba de escapar, pero en pocos segundos lograba agarrar su muñeca sin problema y volverla a tomar en brazos, con un risa de satisfacción en mi rostro y una de terror en ella.

\- Vamos, no me veas así- le dije en una oportunidad ante mi diversión de aquel juego- ¿Crees que te dejaría ir sola por el bosque, Elsa? Puedo olerte y sentirte a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Además- añadí subiendo mis cejas de manera coqueta- Una pareja de recién casados no deberían irse por lados separados.

Ella me fulminó con sus bellos orbes azules.

\- ¡Yo no me casé contigo, lobo asqueroso!- me gritó con desprecio- ¡Solo eres un animal rastrero e impuro que disfruta de matar y violar por diversión!

Mi mirada se tensó, haciendo a mi mujer bajar la intensidad de la suya.

\- ¿Matar y violar por diversión?- Comenté de manera suave, tratando de esconder mi enfado- Pensé que los humanos eran quienes disfrutaban de eso.

\- ¡Qué sabes tu de los humanos!- me gritó indignada- ¡Asesinaste a mi hermana para solo violarme!

\- ¡Ella no era importante!

Siento un golpe en mi mejilla y un ardor que llegaba hasta mi oreja. Elsa me acababa de dar una cachetada.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella así, monstruo del demonio!- Sus ojos estaban furiosos y se veían a punto de ponerse a llorar de rabia. No bajaba su mano levantada que estaba enrojecida por el golpe que me había dado.

Me llevé mi mano hasta mi mejilla palpitante. Nunca nadie me había dado un golpe como ese. Había sido herido con garras y dientes, pero esta sensación era nueva para mí. Observo a Elsa por unos momentos y una mueca aparece en mi cara.

\- Veo que realmente Anna fue la mejor carnada que pude haber elegido.

La mano de Elsa sube de nuevo para un nuevo golpe, pero yo la detengo en el aire. Con mi mano libre tomó su mentón llevando su mirada hacia la mía.

\- Y la volvería a usar mil veces más si mi recompensa eres tú.

Sus ojos muestran espanto antes de que presione brutalmente sus labios contra los míos en un salvaje beso, muerdo su labio con gusto, escuchando un quejido de su parte antes de separarme de ella

\- Y aceptaría mil cachetadas más por eso- le justifico orgulloso sin apartarme de aquella visión de mi mujer consternada por mi sorpresivo ataque de pasión.

La cubro nuevamente con su capucha y la tomo entre mis brazos.

Elsa, por fin, se queda en calma.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando distinguí las fogatas del clan, vivíamos en una zona apartada del bosque. Pequeñas fogatas se levantaban en distintas partes del terreno, mostrándome las siluetas de los hombres, mujeres y niños que se encontraban a su alrededor. Eran los centros de reuniones de mi gente cuando el sol se ocultaba. Eran útiles para tener un lugar con calor en las tardes frías y una forma de encontrarse en caso de los extraños ataques de algún clan enemigo.

A las afueras de mi pueblo lanzo un aullido especial alertando al clan de mi llegada. Al entrar puedo escuchar las voces de mi gente en susurros, pero puedo lograr entender frases como "llegó", "miren, ya tiene esposa", "esta debajo de esa capucha azul" y "¿cómo será?", entre otras.

Es obvia la curiosidad de mi gente. Los cortejos son cosas de celebración y más cuando los hijos de uno de lobos alphas más importantes del clan lo ha realizado.

Siento a Elsa revolcándose entre mis brazos, la cantidad de gente la ha puesto nerviosa. Trata de soltarse de mí, logra darme un golpe en la barbilla ante la mirada de algunos lobos curiosos que lanzan algunas risas por eso. Logro tranquilizarla y esconderla entre su bella tela azul, un color muy llamativo ante los tonos rojizos, verdes y de tierra que hay a nuestro alrededor. La llevo ante la fogata de mayor tamaño, en el centro de nuestro pueblo.

Veo a mis padres y hermanos reuniéndose alrededor con la misma curiosidad de todos. Odiaba esta parte, pero era la tradición, debía presentar a Elsa al clan como mi mujer.

Ella todavía ponía resistencia mientras me acercaba hasta el centro del gran fogón, la bajé de mis brazos y le quité el gorro de su capucha, los signos de exclamación de mi gente suenan fuertes al mostrar a mi mujer, llamaba la atención con su cabello rubio platinado y piel blanca que brillaba ante el fuego del centro de la ciudad. Sus ojos azules mostraban lo asustada que se encontraba y que simplemente quería irse ante la cantidad de miradas oscuras de los hombres lobos a su alrededor, las cuales también me comenzaban a molestar.

La tomé del brazo y mostré su hombro, donde tenía la marca de mis colmillos, un círculo perfecto que marcaba el compromiso y que el matrimonio se había efectuado.

Los vítores ante el ritual consumado fueron fuertes y ruidosos, seguidos de aplausos y de gritos de parte de mis hermanos.

\- Su nombre es Elsa- grité fuerte ante mi gente- Será mi compañera desde hoy en adelante.

Mis familiares se acercan felicitándome ante mi asustada mujer. Mi madre se apiada de ella de la misma manera en que lo hizo con las esposas de mis hermanos.

\- Oh pequeña, debes de estar cansada- dice ella de manera suave y buscando calmarla ante tantas cosas- Hans, llévala a casa. Yo me encargaré que tenga ropa nueva.

Afirmo con la cabeza la orden de mi madre. Cubro nuevamente a mi mujer con su capucha azul y la llevo hasta una de las chozas, nuestro nuevo hogar, permitiéndole un momento a solas. Cierro la puerta y veo como mi madre se acerca a mí con preocupación.

\- Hans, ¿qué te pasó?- dice acariciando mi rostro, su mano pasa por donde tengo la herida que Elsa me hizo y luego observa mi estómago, donde está la otra marca un poco más cicatrizada que la otra. Mis hermanos y padres me ven horrorizados.

\- Una daga de plata- le comenté, alertando a mi familia- Elsa la llevaba consigo cuando la cortejaba.

\- Vaya- dijo uno de mis hermanos- Salió peligrosa tu mujer.

\- Si, ¿qué hacía con una daga de plata?- me interrogó otro

\- No confía en el bosque- respondí tratando de restarle importancia.

\- ¿Contigo cortejándola?, ¿quién no?- comentó el primero generando carcajadas entre los demás.

Mi madre se me acercó con un trapo y una vasija con pomada, buscando limpiar la sangre seca y desinfectar las heridas.

\- Creo que dejaran marca, querido- me dice pasando el trapo con la medicina por mi cara.

\- No me molesta- le respondo con tranquilidad- Sera un recuerdo de mi matrimonio.- le bromeo.

\- Veo que la pasaste bien con esa "caperucita"- sonrió uno de mis hermanos mayores- Parece frágil, pero si fue capaz de hacerte esas heridas puedo decir que es realmente un espécimen único- me sonríe- Dale cariño, hoy empieza tu luna de miel.

Asentí ante lo dicho por mi hermano con una sonrisa.

Entro a la choza. Era una vivienda simple: una gran habitación con un fogón en el centro, un mueble para la ropa y como cama había miles de pieles de animales para poder dormir en el piso creando un colchón natural y cálido. Nuestra vida ocurría generalmente afuera de ella, salvo por esta oportunidad. Elsa estaba en su etapa fértil, pasaríamos tres días reglamentarios como luna de miel, tiempo que tendría para seguir degustando a mi mujer lejos de los ojos curiosos del clan.

Cerré la puerta, Elsa no se ha movido desde que la hice ingresar, todavía estaba cubierta con la capucha azul; observaba el fogón que alguno de mis hermanos o mi madre había preparado por mi llegada dejando un ambiente cálido y acogedor a nuestro hogar.

Retiré su capucha, ella ni se inmutó y pude observar nuevamente la marca en su hombro que orgullosamente enseñé al clan a su llegada y aquel cuerpo que saboree luego de años de espera. Dejé su bella prenda colgada en un clavo que serviría como gancho. La mirada de Elsa parece perdida ante el baile de las llamas que generaba el fogón.

Me quito la ropa dejándola en el suelo y me acerco a ella. Elsa sale de aquel trance cuando trato de tocar su hombro. Me observa y retrocede, cubriendo su pecho.

\- No … - susurra con una mezcla de miedo y algo de vergüenza, mientras trata de taparse con sus blancos brazos y baja la mirada totalmente cohibida.

Yo sonrío, un poco asombrado y divertido ante su manera de actuar.

\- Elsa, no deberías tener vergüenza, somos marido y mujer- le digo acercándome a ella- Además, en nuestra casa estamos solos.

\- No digas eso…- escucho su voz, apenas si puede hablar, pero lo hace con una firmeza que es admirable- Yo nunca acepté esto… tu solo me secuestraste y te aprovechaste de mi…

Lanzo una pequeña risa.

Trato de acercarme a ella, pero Elsa se aparta moviéndose alrededor de la habitación ante cada paso que doy, mis movimientos son lentos, sin prisa, mientras que los de ellos son levemente más desesperados.

No tiene su arma para defenderse y sabe que soy mucho más fuerte que ella. Esta lejos de su hogar y entiende que mi gente estará de mi lado ante la actitud que vio a nuestra llegada. Pronto lo entenderá, ella ya es parte de mi vida ahora y del clan. Y pronto seremos más cuando ese vientre delicado se hinche con mi futuro hijo.

Sus pies tropiezan con las pieles de nuestra cama y cae sobre ellas. Yo me agacho y camino a cuatro patas hasta ella de manera lenta, me entretengo viendo como busca una salida inexistente ante la pared. Mi cuerpo, nuevamente se convierte en una pequeña jaula que la contiene de algún escape.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, su azul mirada mantiene aquella sensación de miedo, tiritan suavemente, mis ojos verdes la alcanzan y ella baja la vista.

\- Tus ojos… susurra mirando el piso- son muy grandes…

Yo sonrío ante aquella frase. Parecía que comenzaba a entender un poco este cambio en su vida.

\- Son para mirarte mejor, mi caperucita – le susurró cerca de su mejilla y mi nariz roza aquella parte de su piel.

Siento como ella se sobresalta levemente ante esto.

\- Tus orejas… son algo puntiagudas…- dice de nuevo, en un hilo de voz.

\- Así puedo escucharte mejor, mi caperucita- mi lengua toca delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuerpo siente esa caricia y un leve suspiro sale de sus labios.

\- Que… - la temperatura de su cuerpo aumenta como el ritmo de su corazón, respira entrecortadamente antes de volver hablar- que … dientes… tan grandes tienes…

\- Mmmm- gesticulo.

Mi boca está a milímetros de su oreja, ella siente mi aliento, mi garganta tragado saliva y el movimiento de mis labios creando una sonrisa antes de susurrar.

\- Son para comerte mejor, mi caperucita-

Muerdo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo de mi mujer se curva ante esta sensación. Mi labios bajan entre el inicio de su cuello con su oreja besándola con delicadeza, mientras una de mis manos bajaba hasta su cintura, mi pulgar se entretiene toqueteando su vientre. Su cuerpo se tensa.

Observo como ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados, veo en su rostro como en su mente se debate entre dejarse llevar o luchar.

\- Elsa- susurro poniéndola en alerta- te juro que hoy solamente disfrutaras, solo relájate.

Beso la comisura de sus labios, la mano que tenía en su vientre baja más allá de su ombligo, ella se queja con un movimiento, pero ya mi mano acariciaba su entrepierna haciéndola temblar y soltar un suspiro.

Con un movimiento ascendiente y descendiente, mis dedos recorren aquella zona, veo como Elsa se ruboriza y su cuerpo se arquea ante la atención que le daba a su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada me es irresistible. Mi pecho se mueve para tocar sus labios ahora más sueltos por el placer que le estoy dando. Mi lengua entra sin necesidad de torturarla, encontrando la suya, totalmente dormida y sorprendida de la mía. Instintivamente comienza a frotarse con la mi rasposa lengua compartiendo alientos y saliva. Tengo que hacer pausas leves y sincronizadas. Mi mano traviesa hace que mi esposa gima cada cierto tiempo.

Y me encanta.

Mi boca desciende besando su cuello, podía sentir como el aire entraba y salía de su garganta al ritmo en que mi mano comenzaba a humedecerse entre las piernas de mi mujer.

Mi cabeza baja un poco más, besando su pecho. El tambor de su corazón se mezcla con el sonido de las llamas ardiendo y el sonido de mis besos. La sinfonía perfecta para una luna de miel.

Mi cuerpo baja hasta su ombligo y mi nariz roza el inicio de su entrepierna, mis labios los besan y Elsa hace un gesto el cual me hace observarla.

Que linda, se había tapado su boca con las manos. Su mirada estaba en el techo y su rostro completamente rojo ante la atención que le había dado. Suelto una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

¿Cuánto aguantarás así, Elsa?- digo en mi mente cuando comienzo a besar aquella zona sensible.

Mis besos se intensifican mientras bajo más y abro sus piernas, esta vez mi lengua comienza a hacer de las suyas. Por el rabillo del ojo reviso sus expresiones, viéndola batallar entre mantenerse cuerda o llevarse por el momento. Una lamida lenta y larga hace que su cordura desaparezca por primera vez.

Su cuerpo se arquea y un suspiro, que nace desde el fondo de su estómago, explota en su boca.

Me relamo los labios, había ganado y no sería la primera vez.

Su cuerpo relajado me hace querer más y la noche es joven.

Las primeras luces del día hacen que me despierte, encontrándome sobre las pieles de animales y a mi lado la espalda pálida de Elsa. Me levanto un poco, observando su mirada tranquila y durmiente, su cabello caía por todos lados. Sonrío un poco ante esto antes de levantarme, tenía que cazar algo para el desayuno y luego de lo de anoche Elsa necesitaba dormir y comer bien.

La caza es fructífera, consigo dos liebres jóvenes y algunas ramas con bayas silvestres. Cocino su carne en el fogón de mi casa y pongo a secar sus pieles. El sonido de las brasas y el olor de la carne quemándose hace que mi esposa comience a moverse y despertar de su sueño.

Me acerco a ella mientras frota sus ojos.

\- Anna…- dice con los ojos cerrados- eso huele muy bien- bosteza suavemente - tuve un sueño tan raro … no me lo creerías.

Sus ojos se abren encontrándose con los míos, ella pestañea y la suave sonrisa que tenía por unos segundos desaparece y su rostro se desfigura completamente.

\- Tu… - me mira, observa las pieles sobre ella y luego nuestra casa.

\- ¿Elsa?- pregunto preocupado ante su actuar.

Me acerco para tocar su hombro, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, pero ella me rechaza, yendo hasta la muralla y tapándose con las pieles. Respira entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza.

\- No lo era… no lo era- unas gotas comienzan a salir de sus pupilas- No… Anna… no.

Se lleva sus manos a su cara y puedo escuchar como empieza a sollozar nombrando a su hermana muerta.

Estoy desconcertado por un momento, y luego entiendo, ¿ella realmente pensaba que nuestro matrimonio y nuestra primera noche de luna de miel era un sueño?

Eso me hace sentir incómodo. Elsa no me ve y sigue gimiendo de dolor.

Fue un día estresante e incómodo. Mi caperucita se mantuvo en aquel pequeño espacio escondida entre las pieles todo el día, acostada y mirando la muralla. Podía escuchar algún sollozo de parte de ella de vez en cuando. Trato de que coma algo de lo que había traído, pero es imposible, ni siquiera un bocado. La segunda noche fue larga, decidí no acercarme a ella, para que terminara su luto.

Quería que el recuerdo de Anna se acabara. No iba a volver entre los muertos por más que Elsa clamara su nombre. Yo era lo único que tenía y esperaba que recordara eso.

La mañana del tercer día. y buena parte de la tarde, Elsa se mantuvo acostada mirando la nada. Su expresión cambio cuando llegue con algunas bayas silvestres frente a ella.

\- Debes comer Elsa- le digo sacando uno de los frutos y comiéndolo, mostrándole que eran seguras.

\- No tengo hambre…- dice desviando la mirada

Saco otra y la pongo en mi boca. Me acerco a ella tomando su rostro, obligando que abra la boca uniéndola a la mía en un beso extraño dejando que la baya esté ahora sobre su lengua. Se la traga de mala manera, debo separarme de ella para que tosa un poco.

Esta vez muerdo un poco la baya y la beso de nuevo, contra su voluntad, logrando que la pulpa de la fruta llegue hasta su boca y se la trague.

\- Puedo seguir así hasta que te comas todas estas bayas- digo mientras mastico una- a mi no me molesta.

Ella se limpia la boca con sus ojos muy abiertos. Me quita la rama de frutas y comienza a comerlas un poco asustada. Yo solo sonrío.

Acerco una nueva liebre que había asado entregándosela a Elsa, sin antes sacar un trozo de carne para masticarla lentamente. Mi esposa es lista, capta el mensaje. Deja las bayas de lado y comienza a degustar el conejo. Sonrío levemente, había logrado mi cometido.

Elsa terminó obedientemente su comida, limpiándose sus dedos con su lengua.

\- Te faltó una parte- le digo

Ella me observa unos momentos, los cuales aprovecho de pasar mi lengua por la comisura de sus labios, alterando un poco su compostura.

Me observa un poco sorprendida, pero en guardia.

Veo como, con algunas pieles tapándola, trata de salir de ahí, pero yo fácilmente logro ponerla en el suelo de la cama, su espalda observa el techo.

Me pongo sobre ella, muevo su cabello rubio para besar la parte trasera de su cuello. Ella reacciona moviendo su cuerpo adelante, buscando, a cuatro patas, una forma de salir, pero mis manos toman las suyas dejando cualquier arrastre imposible.

\- Elsa- dije- ¿en serio crees que esto es una fantasía?

Beso nuevamente su cuello mientras ella trata de negar con la cabeza. Una de mis manos va hacia su cuello, dejándola con la mirada hacia el frente y quieta, puedo sentir como la saliva baja por su delicada garganta y la otra, aquella mano traviesa, comenzaba a bajar por el vientre llegando a aquella zona que exploró hace poco tiempo atrás.

\- Creo que debo refrescarte la memoria - le susurro.

Mi miembro se frota sobre las nalgas de ella y mi mano comenzaba a hacer aquel movimiento ascendente y descendente que hacía a mi mujer suspirar sin controlarlo.

\- Veo que los recuerdos vuelven… - le comento- ¿es un sueño?

El movimiento de mi mano se le une el vaivén de mi cuerpo conectando con el de Elsa. Mi cabeza va hacía su hombro, viendo la marca que le había dejado. Le doy un suave beso mientras el baile continúa.

\- Aquella marca- le susurro- es tu anillo de compromiso Elsa. Te marca como mi compañera, como una mujer casada y yo… juro que seré fiel por siempre. Me tienes a mi, caperucita. Este lobo te comerá y te amará.

Hago que Elsa baje su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo manteniendo el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos están en su caderas cuando introduzco mi miembro, ella se queja, levanta su cabeza, pero mantengo el ritmo embistiéndola en la misma posición que nuestros ancestros lobos se procreaban.

Mi cuerpo está sobre sus espalda, en la cual jadeo de manera pausada. Mis movimientos se aceleran mientras mis embestidas son más brutales, me levanto tomando sus nalgas con fuerza haciéndome gruñir de lujuria.

Ella se agacha y se agarra fuertemente de las pieles, sus gritos de dolor se entremezclan con los míos de éxtasis a cada movimiento que hago dentro de ella.

\- Dime Elsa- logro apenas articular entre las embestidas- ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿sientes esto? ¿mis manos, mi lengua, mi calor? Me tienes vuelto loco, te adoro caperucita. Soy un sueño muy real. Somos uno Elsa.

Me corro dentro de ella y un aullido se me escapa desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Me siento vivo y libre, todo gracias a mi hermosa mujer.

Me suelto y escucho la respiración agitada de Elsa, acostada sobre las pieles con su espalda y sus nalgas observándome. La volteo con brusquedad y la beso de la misma manera, poniendo todo mi ser sobre su frágil y agitado cuerpo que me genera tantas sensaciones. Ella se deja, no pelea, está exhausta, el sudor corre por todo su cuerpo, lamo su cara, la vuelvo a besar, estoy fuera de si y no me importa.

\- Elsa- respiro con dificultad luego de besarla- Tu eres todos mis sueños hechos realidad, te amo.

El día era joven, mi luna de miel no terminaba. Elsa estaba fértil y yo quería más y lo tendría, vaya que lo tendría. Sus senos me llaman ante el brillo de su transpiración, comienzo a besarlos frenéticamente, con lujuria mientras mi miembro comenzaba a despertar nuevamente y el cuerpo de ella se arquea y su pecho se endurece.

Le gusta, muy en el fondo acepta mis atenciones.

Para mí, este día era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

* * *

Vaya, no se que decir de este capitulo, pero espero que entiendan un poco a Elsa, a ella le costará mucho todo esto, en especial por lo ocurrido a Anna. Está, como bien dijo esta versión de Hans, en un luto... y el lobo anda demasiado cansado de eso, pero solo les puedo decir que la muerte de Anna se mantendrá por mucho tiempo más.

"Caperucita" parece que será el sobrenombre de esta pobre Elsa.

Aprovecho de agradecer los comentarios que me llegan hace que me den más ganas de escribir.

**Si piensas que las cosas debieron irse por otro lado, te gustó o no te gusto esta historia agradecería sus comentarios también. Para mi el feedback es super importante .**

Aprovecho de agradecer publicamente a** Frozen Fan**, cuyos comentarios me han ayudado mucho en miles de cosas y tambien a **adrilabelle** por darme su opinion de este Hans y también informacion sobre el personaje que tal vez nunca tomé en cuenta (ya siento que este hombre lobo es muy ooc... tendre que dejarlo asi parece )

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	4. Días de Calma

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Días de Calma**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Mi madre se había aparecido al día siguiente con las mujeres de mis tres hermanos mayores. Venían con canastas llenas de distintas cosas, detalles para mi esposa. Les permití entrar dejándolas a solas. Era parte de la tradición del clan. Yo me alejé de mi casa. Mis hermanos me interceptaron llenándome de distintas preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el cortejo?- dijo uno

\- ¿No me viste la cara?- comenté mostrándole la costra que tenía en el rostro - ¿o el estómago?- señalé la otra herida.

\- Creo que me caerá bien mi nueva cuñada- respondió quien me hizo la pregunta- Tiene carácter, veo porque la elegiste, aunque se ve frágil.

\- Su cuerpo es frágil- comenté observando mis manos- Es como si pudiera romperlo en cualquier momento. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no excederme en dañarla innecesariamente.

\- Eso es normal- comentó otro de mis hermanos – El aroma a celo de tu mujer y las ganas que tenemos en el momento sacan lo peor de nuestra especie. Hay que combatir un poco al lobo y mantener la mente en aquel momento. Pero veo que tu mujer no salió tan lastimada como podría haber salido. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

\- No mucho… no deja de llorar porque asesiné a su hermana como carnada.

\- Asesinatos en un cortejo es lo más normal del mundo- dijo uno de mis hermanos restándole importancia.

\- El segundo día, ella pensaba que todo era un sueño- suspiré molesto- no lo podía creer… estaba muy ofendido por eso.

\- ¿Un sueño?- se bufó uno de mis hermanos impresionado- Vaya que la dejaste afectada.

\- Bueno, cambiando el tema- dijo otro- ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

Sonreí con algo de orgullo

\- Si le sacamos que pensaba que era un sueño, fue excelente- me relamí lo labios- es demasiado tierna de cuerpo, su piel siempre está fresca sin importar que transpire… es algo escurridiza, pero espero domarla pronto y que acepte de mejor manera mis atenciones… y que también me de algunas.

\- Eso pasará después de que tenga a tu cachorro- sonrió uno de mis hermanos- Ella se apaciguará en el momento en que vea a su hijo.

\- No creo esperar mucho tiempo.

\- Espera que se preñe- volvió a decir uno de mis hermanos- Por eso se espera el momento en que tu mujer esté en celo para el cortejo, nosotros nos sentimos más deseosos que nunca de poseerlas y ellas se convierten al poco tiempo en madres, se tranquilizan y se quedan con nosotros. Aprenden a querernos de la misma forma en que las adoramos a ellas.

La puerta de mi casa se abrieron dejando salir a mi madre y mis cuñadas, detrás de ellas estaba Elsa. Llevaba uno de los vestidos del clan, de tonos tierra, hecho de los cueros de los animales que faenamos luego de la cacería con algunos detalles de tela que le llegaban hasta el suelo. Sus muñecas llevaban brazaletes de cuero, podía reconocer el diseño, eran un regalo de parte de mi madre. Su cabello estaba suelto, caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Y por último llevaba puesta su capucha azul, cubriéndola completamente con su rostro, el cual miraba el piso.

Mi madre tomó su brazo delicadamente, ella titubeo subiendo su mirada y encontrándose con la mía.

\- Tu mujer se ve linda- dijo uno de mis hermanos dándome una palmada en la espalda- Ya es toda una mujer del clan.

Si, llevaba las ropas y los accesorios del clan, tenía mi olor impregnado en todo su cuerpo, aun así sentía que faltaba mucho camino para que realmente comenzara a aceptarme como su pareja de la misma forma en que ya lo sentía.

Ella bajó la vista, algo asustada y siguió a mis cuñadas.

Siendo nueva en el clan, ella sería introducida a todas las mujeres de los lobos, se convertirían en sus compañeras y amigas y, con el tiempo, esperaba que el recuerdo de Anna se apagara prontamente y pudiera cambiar aquella mirada ante mí.

Mientras salíamos a cazar por el díao hacer otras tareas, las mujeres se encargaban de las actividades relacionadas con la recolección y el cultivo, ellas tenían un don para hacer germinar las semillas y mantener las siembras, ellas pueden gestar vida y hacerla crecer, era parte de su misteriosa naturaleza. También se encargaban de coser y cuidar a los cachorros, tenían muchas tareas en conjunto con algunos lobos mayores que se habían especializado en actividades como los guardias, lobos que se encargaban de proteger los límites de nuestro clan de otros grupos o invasores, los exploradores, encargados de cazar animales y vigilar más allá de lo que hacían los guardianes, mi trabajo y los ancianos, los hombres más sabios que toman las decisiones sobre el clan, mi padre era uno de ellos.

Mis hermanos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mientras observaba como ella desaparecía entre la gente. Debíamos salir a cazar.

En mi luna de miel estaba excusado de mis obligaciones para atender a mi mujer, hoy las cosas eran distintas, unas liebres no me ayudarían en mi trabajo el día de hoy, necesitábamos algo más grande y contundente.

Mis hermanos y yo nos escabullimos entre unas malezas, habíamos encontrado nuestra presa, un bello venado adulto que tomaba despreocupadamente algo de agua, tenía una gran cornamenta, sería útil para hacer alguna herramienta u otra cosa y su piel serviría para algunos zapatos para el invierno que estaba próximo a llegar.

Tuvimos que movernos con cuidado, el animal escuchó fácilmente el crujido de una hoja. Sus orejas giraron y su cuello se inclinó mostrando unos ojos gigantes y brillantes. Tuvimos que quedarnos quietos un momento, dándonos el tiempo necesario para que nuestras garras y colmillos salieran lentamente de su escondite y nuestras facciones cambiaran.

Contuvimos lo más posible nuestras respiraciones hasta que el animal se relajó y salimos de nuestros escondites; el venado logró escapar de nuestro primer ataque corriendo y saltando frenéticamente. El día estaría algo agitado y el trabajo algo más entretenido que de costumbre.

Le seguimos el paso rápidamente, mi hermanos mayores lograron interceptar su salida, el animal retrocedió, lo que nos dio tiempo para lanzarnos sobre él y clavar nuestros dientes en su cuello, el animal cayó dejando de respirar.

La misión había sido exitosa en conjunto a mis otros compañeros, ya estaba atardeciendo, dejaría al animal para que lo faenaran, quería ver como estaba Elsa.

Fue fácil de encontrar ante el brillo de la tela azul. Sus manos estaba agachadas, sacando algunas malezas de unos cultivos que todavía no brotaban lo suficiente, gracias al cielo habían algunos frutos silvestres que podíamos recoger mientras tanto. Esos brotes habría que cuidarlos, eran tardíos, podremos aprovecharlos luego de que el invierno se acabara.

Elsa movía sus manos ante la tierra, quitando la hiedra y revisándola de ves en cuando, como si cada hoja del suelo fuera un objeto curioso. Ella era muy hábil con las plantas, ya lo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces me aventuré hasta su pueblo para verla trabajar en un pequeño huerto que tenía con su hermana? Elsa se encargaba de los cultivos y del cuidado de la casa con mucho esmero, su hermana, Anna, era más del trabajo manual: ropa, accesorios, arreglar instrumentos, esas eran sus cualidades.

Había hojas que revisaba más detenidamente que otras antes de ponerlas en la canasta, lo hacía con delicadeza y como siempre hubiera estado aquí con nosotros.

Mis cuñadas y mi madre la volvieron a traer a casa como era la tradición, para que se sintiera acompañada y no quisiera escaparse mientras yo no esté.

Antes de entrar, mi madre me tocó el hombro.

\- Está más decaída que cualquiera de tus cuñadas cuando llegaron aquí - dijo ella- no comió casi nada en todo el día.

\- Gracias por decírmelo- comenté preocupado- yo me encargaré.

Traía un pedazo de venado conmigo, sería bueno para la comida.

\- Se gentil- me dijo- Veo mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

Parpadeé un poco confundido ante esta frase, pero asentí. Mi madre estaba realmente preocupada.

Elsa estaba sentada cerca del fogón, viendo las llamas bailar, había dejado su capucha azul sobre el mismo lugar donde yo lo había puesto la primera vez.

La casa tenía un delicioso aroma de flores silvestres, había ramos de ellas en distintas partes de la casa, regalo de las mujeres del clan. Daban colores nuevos a nuestra casa.

Su mente parecía haber vuelto a su cuerpo en el momento en que llegué, dio un pequeño brinco antes de verme, para luego bajar su mirada. Yo la quedé contemplando un tiempo más. El traje hecho de cuero le quedaba muy bien, siendo ella de contextura delgada se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, dejándole las caderas pronunciadas y su abdomen completamente plano, su pequeño pecho se había pronunciado más gracias a los tirantes de su escote, un detalle muy lindo de los vestidos que se hacían para las mujeres de nuestro clan. Sus brazos tenían unas tiras finas que sujetaban el vestido por sus hombros. Pude ver en uno de ellos la marca de compromiso, mientras que el otro lado estaba cubierto de su cabello.

\- Hola- le dije, ella apenas si susurró el saludo de vuelta- Traje la comida de hoy.

Levantó su vista para observar el pedazo de carne de venado, ella movió sus ojos a una canasta que tenía cerca de ella. Las plantas la reconocía, eran unas hierbas comestibles que estaban recién lavadas.

\- Gracias- le dije- serán un buen acompañamiento.

Corté la carne en pedazos pequeños y le s agregue las hierbas que Elsa trajo, poniéndola cerca del fogón.

\- Este venado fue escurridizo, ¿sabes?- le dije sentándome cerca de ella- Tuvimos que tumbarlo entre dos personas y acorralarlo con otros, pero valió la pena.

Sabía que Elsa escuchaba, mas no parecía estar aquí. Sus manos se movían sobre sus rodillas impacientemente mientras sus ojos se mantenían en las llamas.

\- ¿Qué tal mis cuñadas?- pregunté- Veo que te trajeron algo de ropa, ese vestido te queda precioso.

Ella se sonroja haciéndola ver adorable.

\- Fueron muy amables- dijo en un hilo de voz- Me trajeron muchas cosas, tu madre parece buena persona.

\- Lo es- dije.

\- ¿Cuántas cuñadas tienes?- me preguntó.

\- Tengo doce.

Veo que parpadea y me observa.

\- ¿Son trece hermanos?- comenta con sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

\- Asi es, soy el último de su camada- le respondo.

\- Una mujer tan dulce… - dijo bajando la voz- y terminó aquí…

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras yo me preguntaba a que venía esa frase.

La carne ya estaba asada y le acerqué un poco a mi esposa. Ella la observó y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias- comenta volviendo a ver el suelo.

\- Mi madre me dijo que no comiste nada- hablo antes de llevarme un pedazo de carne a la boca. Esta deliciosa - Necesitas alimentarte.

\- No tengo hambre.

Me acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con mi manos, haciendo que sus sorprendidos ojos se clavaran en los míos.

\- Creo que te gusta que te alimente como las aves, ¿no, mi caperucita?-Mi voz tenía un son oscuro que alertó a Elsa lo que pensaba hacer.

De un manotazo, me quitó las manos de su rostro. Incómoda ante mis palabras, sus mejillas blancas se enrojecieron y no dudó en masticar un poco del venado y las hierbas. Alejándose un poco de mí.

\- Vamos, no me molesta alimentarte querida- le dije.

\- ¡Cállate!- dijo en un susurro.

Yo me reí, comenzaba a hablar, eso era una buena señal.

En la noche, vi como Elsa se acostó en su rincón con las pieles y todavía vestida.

\- Si duermes con ese vestido tendrás mucho calor, desvístete.

\- ¡No! – me respondió tajantemente antes de taparse hasta las narices con las pieles de animales.

Ya comenzaba a mostrar carácter, me reí por esto. Me desvestí sin problemas y me acosté cerca de ella, dejándola arrinconada a la muralla, siento que se tensa debajo de las pieles.

\- Debes estar cansada por tu primer día como una del clan- Le comento con una sonrisa- Mereces dormir. buenas noches Elsa.

Me acerco y levanto las pieles que cubrían su cara y beso su frente, siento que se incomoda ante mi cercanía y se sorprende de que lo ocurrido en estos tres últimos días no se repitiera. Si, la quería tocar, besar y acariciar como un enfermo, pero también sabía que si la forzaba más de lo debido, podría ser perjudicial. Ella misma estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse ante mi presencia y comenzaba a hablar más, era una buena señal. No la quería destruir. Pronto ella vendría a mí y me daría las mismas atenciones que yo le he estado dando con tanto esmero.

A horas de la noche escucho algunos ruidos, mis ojos se abren y veo como Elsa se saca su ropa, el calor comenzaba a incomodarle, sonreí al ver como había ganado esa pequeña discusión.

Elsa logra acomodarse nuevamente en aquel pequeño espacio que había dejado a la muralla, yo me muevo, haciéndome el dormido y la abrazo, ella se incomoda, pero mi actuación es perfecta, ve que sigo dormido, ella suspira molesta y resignada para volver a dormir.

Siento su respiración pausada y su corazón latiendo, deduzco que se ha quedado completamente dormida, muevo mis manos, acariciando su cuerpo, terminando en su vientre, imaginándomelo que crece y pensando en el pequeño cachorro que podríamos llegara a tener.

Con ese bello pensamiento me quedo dormido. En mis sueños mi mujer se me presenta con un bello niño entre los brazos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Quisiera agradecer a todos quienes han leído este fic hasta este momento, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y reviews, me dan más ganas de escribir y terminar esto cuando los leo, ¡son los mejores!

Este capítulo es más liviano que los otros, creo que Elsita se lo ha sufrido desde el inicio de este fic que merecía un descanso. Ojo, dudo que su sufrimiento acabe pronto.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, observaciones, feedback o lo que desean comentarme sobre esta historia ¿te gusto o no te gusto? agradezco siempre su opinion, en serio.

Tengan un hermoso día.


	5. Veneno

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Veneno**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Los días pasaban sin problemas. Elsa seguía a mis cuñadas en sus actividades mientras yo hacía mi trabajo. Ella comenzaba a traer plantas a la casa mientras yo traía otros alimentos.

Nuestras conversaciones eran un poco más largas pero ella mantenía frases todavía cortas y monosílabas, aun así las sentía más segura y con menos timidez que en nuestro inicio.

Las noches veía como ella se tensaba, evitaba contacto físico conmigo. Pero me las arreglaba para abrazarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, despertando entre las pieles y mis brazos. Era un forma de calmarme también, llevaba unos buenos días sin besarla o acariciarla como yo quería. Ese abrazo y el olor de su cabello en las noches apaciguaban un poco mis ganas que comenzaba a atormentarme.

En mi trabajo diario, me sentía angustiado. Mis garras salían de la nada rasguñándose sobre las rocas y los troncos de los árboles de manera brutal, bufaba insoportablemente y mi paciencia desaparecía cuando había una presa.

Pedí trabajar individualmente para evitar que las grandes presas escaparan o fueran dañadas innecesariamente, ya me había ocurrido con un venado, quedó la mitad del animal en buen estado.

Era una pérdida de alimento inaceptable.

Elsa pasaba buena parte con las mujeres del clan en las labores de cosecha y cultivo.

Se veía más relajada con ellas, incluso sonreía de vez en cuando y de manera sincera. Con ellas conversaba más tiempo y de manera más abierta, algo que esperaba que lograra hacer conmigo pronto.

Acompañó a las mujeres del clan a un río que teníamos cerca y que nos abastecía de agua. Era el lugar favorito de todas, la razón era un pequeño páramo que cruzaba el río que tenía una pequeña laguna, alrededor había un gran campo de flores, donde ellas se sentaban a conversar, descansar y tomar el sol, además aprovechaban de bañarse en los días con calor sin que hubiera peligro de un ataque de algún clan enemigo al ser un lugar abierto, muy distinto de los hombres que se entretenían entre mediciones de fuerzas y un juego que hacían con los huesos de los animales muy semejante al de los dados de los humanos.

La primera vez que regresó de uno de esos paseos, Elsa trajo unas cortezas muy blandas de un árbol que nacía en el páramo, comenzando un interesante trabajo de trenzar la corteza creando líneas uniformes y largas.

\- ¿Para qué es?- le pregunté con suma curiosidad.

\- Un pasatiempo- me respondió secamente - Mantiene mi mente relajada… es como tejer.

Me impresionaba la facilidad en que podía hacer eso y el supuesto efecto en ella. Yo no podría hacer eso tanto tiempo, en especial por la manera en que me sentía, aunque debía admitir qye las cortezas tenían algo medicinal, mientras ella las trenzaba formando un patrón muy bonito, yo las arañaba en el bosque dejando marcas en los árboles.

Parecía que había encontrado algo en común con ella.

La fama de mi esposa parecía irreversible. No solamente por ser la última desposada de la dinastía de los lobos alpha o por las marcas que me dejó luego de que el ritual se realizara, dándole un poco de respeto entre los lobos, yo mismo se lo había mencionado en algunas de nuestras pláticas, incomodándole la idea de tener una clase de "renombre" en el clan. Sino que también por la forma de moverse, siempre usando esa bella capucha azul. Ya era conocida como "caperucita" entre mi gente.

Al principio me incomodaba que muchos la llamaran así, era el nombre que yo usaba para hablar con ella en la intimidad; pero lo entendí luego de un tiempo. Aunque, al nombrarla yo, sus facciones cambiaban más radicalmente.

El buen clima comenzaba a desaparecer, lo que hacía a las mujeres aprovechar más el tiempo en el páramo, el invierno llegaría pronto y con ella la nieve y el frío. La laguna se congelaría y las flores desaparecerían de su lugar favorito. No había día que no fueran y Elsa se les sumaba, algo que me incomodaba mucho.

Una vez traté de seguirlas para detener a mi mujer, pero uno de mis hermanos me cortó el paso.

\- Tienes todas las noches a tu mujer contigo, deja que tome aire, se divierta, que pronto la tendrás en tu casa, cerca del fogón y esperándote para dormir.

\- Lo se…- dije- Pero me incomoda que vaya sola.

Debía admitir que esperaba el invierno como nunca. Las mujeres pasaban más tiempo en el pueblo, su condición no era apta para que salieran a diferencia de nosotros. Sería muy agradable estar con Elsa en esas frías noches entre las pieles.

\- No seas celoso- dijo mi hermano- Está con todas las mujeres del clan… dime ¿sabes si ya está preñada aun?

\- No, no lo se…- dije- Me quiero acercar a ella, pero todavía la siento incómoda ante mi presencia… si tan solo tuviera una señal de su estado…-

\- Hay tantas señales…- comentó mi hermano quien era el orgulloso padre de dos cachorros- Pero siempre depende de la mujer de una: hay quienes tienen asco a algún alimento, otras les duele sus pechos y hay algunas que tienen mareos y nauseas… de seguro ella misma se dará cuenta.

Asentí… solo esperaba que Elsa me diera una señal de aquel posible estado mientras recordaba mi sueño.

Al atardecer se escuchó un ruido de desesperación, eran las mujeres que corrían asustadas pidiendo ayuda.

\- Es la caperucita… una hiedra muy venenosa o ¡dios mío!- gritaron.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y corrí hacia ellas, seguido de algunos lobos. Dos de mis cuñadas llevaban a mi mujer desmayada, su capa azul se arrastraba en el suelo, estaba mucho más pálida que lo normal y transpirando. Yo la tomé en brazos, estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

\- Tocó una hiedra venenosa con sus pies, sus espinas son letales- me lloró una de ellas.

\- ¡Llamen al anciano experto en heridas! – grité- Yo la llevaré a mi casa, ¡rápido!.

Corrí con ella, gritando su nombre, tratando que reaccionara. Logré que abriera con pesadez sus ojos.

Llegué a mi casa y la tendí en nuestra cama.

Revisé sus pies, una horrible herida se formaba en uno de ellos demarcando, con tonos grises y negros las venas por donde estaba pasando el veneno.

El anciano se tardaba mucho, necesitaba hacer algo pronto.

Rompí una parte de mi camisa y la até en su pierna, un poco más arriba de donde estaban las venas marcadas para cortar la circulación de la sangre y que el veneno no continuara. Enjuagué un poco la herida con agua y mi propia boca antes de morderla, ella reaccionó a mi mordisco, era buena señal. Succioné un poco de la sangre de Elsa y la botaba al suelo, logré hacer eso unas tres veces antes que llegara uno de los ancianos que preparó un té de hierbas el cual roció sobre la herida de mi mujer.

\- Hiciste bien en botar parte del veneno- dijo- Hará que el medicamento funcione más efectivamente.

Sirvió dos tazas con el té, una me la entregó a mi.

\- Enjuaga tu boca de cualquier posible trazo del veneno y luego te lo tomas, por posible ingesta.

Le hice caso, lavé mi boca y escupí en el piso, el té era muy amargo pero me lo bebí completamente. La otra taza la acercó a mi mujer, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Trataba de dárselo, pero el té se derramaba por su boca cayendo por su cuello.

\- Vamos- dijo él- Necesita tomar estas dosis.

Observé como la antídoto se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de mi caperucita. Bajé mi mirada pensando en que rayos hacer.

\- Permítame- le hablé al anciano tomando la taza de té que tenía en sus manos-

Tomé un poco del brebaje, dejándolo en mi boca. Me acerqué a mi inconsciente mujer y con un poco de fuerza logré separar su mandíbula cerrada. Manteniéndola apretada, puse mi boca a la suya, dejando que el líquido pasara por su garganta, algo del antídoto se derramaba por los bordes de su boca, pero sentía como su garganta se movía ante el líquido que transitaba por él.

Ella comenzó a reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron en conjunto a una tos por el líquido tragado involuntariamente.

\- ¡Esta reaccionando!- exclamó el anciano aliviado- Menos mal, esa hiedra es muy peligrosa, que bueno que no es muy común. Ha tenido suerte.

El viejo lobo tomó las hierbas del brebaje, las machacó con un mortero, generando una pasta, sacó parte de ella y la puso en la herida de Elsa, para luego vendarla.

\- Caperucita- dijo acercándose aella- Tienes mucha suerte de que tus compañeras te hayan traído a tiempo y que tu marido haya sabido que hacer.

Ella todavía estaba algo adormecida por el delirio creado por el veneno, pero me observó un momento, su mirada era neutra pero brillante. Yo hice una pequeña mueca de felicidad ante esto.

Su mirada volvió a la del anciano antes de asentir.

\- Muchacho-me dijo- Debes darle este té de hierba y aplicar esta pasta por una semana. Será el tiempo en que tarde en salir todo el veneno de su sistema.

\- Gracias- dije mientras me entregaba las hierbas y el mortero con la pasta hecha-

\- No podrá salir de la casa por ese periodo – dijo el anciano- La vendré a ver para revisar su estado, pero no creo que tengas nada porque preocuparte. Ella ya está fuera de peligro.

Agradecí nuevamente antes que se marchara. Dejé los medicamentos encima de un mueble para luego acercarme a mi mujer, quien se encontraba con sus ojos semicerrados. Con lo que le quedaba de voluntad, su mirada me seguía, hasta quedar a su lado.

Mi mano se dirigió a un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro, el cual quité para juguetear entre mis dedos. Ella no cambiaba su mirada, atenta a mis movimientos.

\- Me diste un gran susto, Elsa- le susurré-

Ella hizo un pestañeo largo, como queriendo decirme que había escuchado, yo sonreí, se veía adorable haciendo eso.

\- Descuida, estarás bien, yo te cuidaré caperucita.

Mi otra mano toca suavemente su mejilla, inusualmente caliente causada por los síntomas del veneno, y bajando hasta su mentón. Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente, sus labios están como dormidos mientras yo profundizo el beso con delicadeza y apoyo mi cuerpo al de ella, escondiéndola del mundo y dejándola únicamente para mí.

Saber que pude haberla perdido con tanta facilidad me pone nervioso mientras la veo frágil sobre nuestra cama sin batallar ante mí y recibiendo mis labios. Corto el beso suavemente viéndola a los ojos, su mirada dormida y azul se posa sobre mi.

\- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, este lobo puede morirse de la pena ¿sabes?.

Tomo su rostro con mis dos palmas, mis labios besan suavemente su nariz de botón antes de volver a mimar sus labios hasta que ella se queda profundamente dormida por los medicamentos y el cansancio.

* * *

¡Vaya! chicos, deben agradecer el fin de semana largo que tenemos por aquí por tener este nuevo capítulo... ¡EN TIEMPO RECORD!

Originalmente me tardo más en escribir esto, pero, saben hace poco estoy haciendo un ejercicio de escritura bajo el título : Momentum que pueden visitar en mi perfil. Eso me ha ayudado a quitarme un poco el estress de escribir pensando como Hans, ya que trato de hacer drabbles completamente de los personajes estilo canon y me ha liberado mucho de algunos "demonios" que me deja escribiendo esto. Porque realmente no es fácil, pero su cariño a este fic y sus observaciones como comentarios me dan el impulso para seguir escribiendo y espero que este les haya gustado.

Ya saben: sus comentarios son bienvenidos, desde si les gustó, no le sgustó, problemas de redacción, etc. Todo eso me sirve para mejorar y entregarles una historia entretenida.

¡Qué tengan un buen día!


	6. Sangre y Carne

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Sangre y Carne**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Elsa se veía tan tranquila mientras descansaba por los remedios, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente convirtiéndose en algo hipnótico para mí. Había momentos en que me quedaba simplemente observándola con su cabeza semi caída sobre sus cuello, sus pestañas largas sobre su rostro y su cabello suelto y levemente ondulado cayendo suavemente por sus hombros en conjunto a su piel blanca la hacían algo precioso de ver e irreal ante la rutina del clan.

La calma, en el cual se encontraba, rememoró uno de mis preciados recuerdos donde ella es protagonita, del tiempo después de haberla visto por primera vez.

Ya llevaba un año siguiendo sus pasos. Y me había aventurado a salir del bosque y a acercarme a su casa.

Ella vivía en una pequeña cabaña con su hermana y sus tíos. Sus padres parecían que habían muerto hace tiempo.

Los adultos no se encontraban en aquel momento, estaban trabajando en el pueblo y vi que Anna había salido con su capucha rosada, una canasta y una lista en sus manos. Elsa se había quedado sola.

Generalmente ella se quedaba en la casa arreglando el huerto, pero no sentía ni escuchaba los sonidos de sus pies. Sabía que estaba ahí, percibía su aroma que ya había memorizado.

Observé a mi alrededor, no había nadie.

Fue la primera vez me aventuré a acercarme más de la cuenta. Sigilosamente caminé a la cabaña hacia la parte trasera, por donde solía ver a Elsa trabajando. La puerta estaba junta, sin cerrar.

La moví, evitando hacer algún ruido innecesario.

Había entrado en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, di unos suaves pasos hasta entrar al pasillo principal. Olfatee el aire buscando el rastro de Elsa encontrándolo con facilidad. Con pasos quedos y lentos fui hasta una habitación con la puerta semi abierta. Por el rabillo del ojo observé su cabellera platinada, estaba acostada en una cama con los ojos cerrados y un pañuelo en la cabeza profundamente dormida.

Con cuidado y muy asustado, decidí abrir la puerta, pudiendo observar de mejor forma a la muchacha que tenía ante mis ojos y su habitación.

El lugar era pequeño, además de su cama había otra que se cruzaba con la de ella en forma de "ele" , supuse que era la de Anna.

En la cama donde se encontraba Elsa, había un pequeño mueble junto al respaldo de su cama con un plato con agua. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, el paño estaba completamente mojado, parecía recién puesto, supuse que Anna debió cambiárselo antes de salir.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas sobre su piel pálida, su pecho se movía con el ritmo de su respiración.

Mi mano, lentamente, se acercó a una de sus rosadas mejillas. Las yemas de mis dedos se entibiaron inmediatamente ante el tacto con su piel.

Era tan suave sobre mis resecas manos.

Tenía fiebre y estaba sola.

Me sentí algo incómodo. Su hermana, de seguro, volvería pronto. Pero saber que se encontraba sola y con fiebre me asustaba y hervía la sangre.

Me senté en los pies de su cama, hipnotizado por el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de su pecho cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observándola, ¿segundos, minutos, horas? Las medición nde tiempo desaparecieron para mi en aquella habitación.

Mi trance desapareció cuando vi el pañuelo de su cabeza moviéndose, ya estaba seco.

Lo tomé y lo sumergí en el agua para volverlo a poner en su frente. Ella suspiró en sus sueños ante el contacto con el frío del pañuelo.

Me quedé observando su rostro un tiempo, mi mirada bajó hasta sus labios, la fiebre los había dejado muy secos, estaban algo partidos.

Puse mi dedos en el plato con agua y rocé mis yemas sobre sus labios, hidratándolos, comenzando a suavizarlos y devolviendo su color.

Luego de hacer eso, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca y me atrevía a tocarla.

Observé mis manos respirando entrecortadamente, de pronto me había puesto muy nervioso.

Un sonido de Elsa me sacó de mis pensamientos, su respiración sonó agitada por un segundo, dejando sus labios semi abiertos.

Mi mirada quedó clavada nuevamente en su rostro.

Me atreví nuevamente a tocarla, tomé uno de sus mechones de cabello entre mis dedos, era tan suave y olía tan bien.

Elsa hizo otro sonido, haciéndome reaccionar, mi mirada se fijó en sus labios, todavía semiabiertos y húmedos gracias a mí.

No se que me pasó, pero mi cuerpo se acercó más a ella. La palmas de mis manos se posaron en su cama, generando un poco más de peso sobre el colchón, ahora la miraba de frente con mis ojos clavados en sus labios. Me acerco a ella, siento su respiración mientras mis labios están a poco centímetros de los suyos.

Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que eso no era correcto. Debía esperar a cortejarla para un mero acercamiento como ese pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ya la había elegido aún cuando todavía no tenía la edad para ser desposada, sería un roce de labios, no quería nada más…

Sentí unos pies acercarse a la cabaña a milímetros de mi contacto con sus labios.

Era Anna.

Me levanté rápidamente, pero sin despertarla, para salir por la cocina, en el momento en que ella entraba por la entrada principal.

Me escabullí nuevamente por el bosque, subiendo a algún árbol para pensar. Respiraba agitadamente, todavía con el recuerdo de su aroma, su rostro apacible durmiendo y su respiración antes de tocar sus labios.

Mi mano, temblando, se dirigió a mis labios. Todavía recordando lo que iba a ser, suspiré resignado. Estaba odiando a Anna por su llegada, pero también agradecía que hubiera interrumpido lo que quería hacer.

Todavía era un adolescente y ella una jovencita… por más que tenía calculado que solo quería tocar sus labios, mi parte más salvaje estaba gruñendo… ¿qué pude haber hecho después?

¿Empezar el cortejo en el estado en que estaba ella?

Eso hubiera sido terrible y yo como un lobo joven podría haberla matado.

Había otras veces que me había acercado imprudentemente a ella, pero con el recuerdo de aquella vez, entre querer tocarla y tener cuidado con mi propia naturaleza.

Volví a la realidad observando a mi mujer, era como volver a ver a esa niña con fiebre cuando entré a espiarla a su casa, pero esta vez podía tocar sus labios.

Me acerqué a ella y mis labios rozaron los suyos. Me aguanté en no profundizar el beso, no quería despertarla.

Elsa se mantenía recluida en la casa, siendo cuidada por las mujeres de mis hermanos y mi madre. De esa forma, yo podía trabajar en el día para cuidarla en la noche. Algo que esperaba con ansias.

Seguía trabajando en solitario, todavía mis ganas de atender a Elsa como quería me generaban problemas de concentración y de medir mi propia fuerza, había destruido una liebre con mis garras, ni la piel pude salvar.

Había decidido darme un respiro, vagué un tiempo en el bosque. Mis pies me llevaron nuevamente hasta la vertiente, justo en el mismo lugar donde vi a Elsa por primera vez. Desde mi posición observé que la entrada todavía estaba cerrada y el resto de las prendas de Elsa se mantenían en el lugar pero movidas por el viento y el suelo tenía algunas manchas de mi sangre luego de que Elsa me atacara con esa jodida daga.

Observé la vertiente de agua con algo de malicia, de seguro esa maldita hoja de plata estaba todavía en el fondo de ese lugar.

Mis pensamientos se desconectaron al escuchar unos pasos que se me eran conocidos. Me escondí arriba de un árbol. Y pude observar como un grupo de hombres se acercaban al lugar donde me encontraba hace poco, eran dos hombres altos de cabello castaño muy semejantes, salvo que uno tenía una prominente barba y bigote que le cubría buena parte de su cara , seguidos de ellos había un hombre anciano, de cabello canoso, lentes, delgado y bajito con un prominente bigote, el último era el rubio amigo de Elsa.

Kristoff.

Llevaba unas cuerdas y garfios. Se puso en el mismo lugar donde estaba hace unos segundos y observando el mismo paisaje.

\- Si, ahí hay algo…- escuché decirle.

Los ganchos y las cuerdas se pusieron en la tierra y el comenzó a descender por la muralla de vegetación y roca. Apenas si pude ver como él llegaba hasta el resto del vestido de Elsa y lo tomaba con sus manos algo horrorizado para luego observar mi sangre seca en el piso.

\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó.

Tomó la tela y volvió a escalar, llegando hasta el grupo de hombres quienes miraron sorprendidos su descubrimiento. El anciano se alarmó.

\- ¡Hombres Lobos!- exclamó el anciano- ¡Debíamos suponerlo. Matan a Anna y luego esto!.

\- Weselton – dijo Kristoff al anciano- ¿Está seguro?

\- Oh si- exclamó el anciano - Y nada bueno traen esos seres… temo que… Elsa está perdida… si no está muerta

\- ¡No puede estar muerta!-exclamó Kristoff- Si fuera así hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo como el de…

Dejó de hablar, un poco molesto y algo triste.

\- Muchacho- Weselton puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio- Se que amabas a Anna, era tu prometida y Elsa fue una hermana mayor para ti pero, acepta la realidad. Cuando uno se encuentra con un Hombre Lobo, lo único que le queda es pedirle a Dios que se apiade de su alma.

Mi mirada se tensó y pude sentir un gruñido que estaba a punto de escapar de mi boca. Me contuve agarrando firmemente el tronco del árbol, canalizando mi furia en su madera.

Odiaba la manera en que ese anciano se refería a mi gente. Si, había clanes terribles de mi especie, pero encasillarnos a todos en el mismo saco era imperdonable, quería arrancarle el cuello en aquel momento, pero me apacigüé. Podía vencerlos, pero estaban armados y me superaban en número y con Elsa enferma no quería actuar demencialmente.

Veo como Kristoff sacude la cabeza ante el anciano.

\- Tengo la seguridad de que sigue viva- dijo- No hemos encontrado su cuerpo y no voy a descansar hasta verla de nuevo. Por la memoria de Anna, la voy a encontrar.

Sonreí maliciosamente ante lo dicho por Kristoff. Su búsqueda era en vano. Elsa se quedaría conmigo sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara encontrarla.

Yo era su marido, su compañero de toda la vida y si quería separarnos…

… tendría que reunirlo con Anna.

Volví a la casa, dejando atrás mi encuentro con los cazadores para ver a mi mujer. Su pie comenzaba a mejorar.

Ella se mantenía ocupada limpiando hierbas con sus manos o haciendo esas largas trenzas con la corteza que tenía en casa. Había hecho metros de finas líneas que ahora comenzaba a trenzarlas entre ellas, creando una nueva textura larga y firme.

Subió su mirada al verme, yo le sonreí ella simplemente se me quedó mirando.

Preparé un poco de té con las hierbas que me dieron mientras revisaba su pierna. Ya llevábamos unos días de este tratamiento, pero todavía se sentía incómoda cuando le tomaba su pie y le quitaba el vendaje.

La herida estaba completamente sana. El anciano había dicho que como eliminé parte del veneno, la curación fue más rápida, pero de todas forma aplicaba un poco de la pasta hecha con el antídoto para que la cicatrización quedara perfecta.

Puse un poco del antídoto sobre mis dedos y comencé a masajear la herida y cambié los vendajes.

\- Creo que este será el último día de curaciones, caperucita- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me observó, con una mirada extrañamente seria. Yo le sonreí antes de acercarme a su pierna para besar la venda.

Elsa hizo un movimiento rápido y sentí un golpe en mi estómago, dejándome sin aire. Tosí un momento, sorprendido ante la reacción de mi esposa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dije cuando recuperé el aire.

Me observaba con una frialdad que nunca vi antes en sus ojos, una expresión de odio puro.

\- ¿Por qué mierda me salvaste, lobo?- dijo con una voz fuerte y llena de resentimiento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quería morir… - me respondió.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

\- No seas tonta Elsa- articulé con una sonrisa tratando de mostrar normalidad- Por nada del mundo te dejaría morir, ¿quién crees que soy?

\- Un lobo- me dijo fríamente- Un monstruo con aspecto de hombre que engatusa a la gente para saciar su sed de sangre.

Sus palabras me incomodaron de sobremanera, primero ese anciano Weselton y ahora ¿ella?. Mi furia comenzaba a denotarse en la manera en que empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¿Saciar mi sed de sangre?- reí- ¿Acaso piensas eso de mí?

\- Para mí siempre serás el que mató lo que quedaba de mi familia- me dijo con odio- preferiría estar muerta… que me hayas matado en la vertiente, me hubieras permitido suicidarme luego de violarme o que esa maldita hiedra me hubiera infectado toda mi sangre.

Sus palabras me dejan helado. ¿Eso es lo que realmente siente por mí? ¿No ve que estoy loco por ella?. Los ojos de Elsa se agudizan mostrando todo su rencor abre su boca y taladrea una frase que me destruye.

\- ¡Te odio!.

Pierdo mi cordura y me lanzo sobre ella, dejándola tumbada en el piso de nuestra casa, ella chilla y abre sus ojos asustada para luego volver a su mirada llena de odio. Yo la observo por encima, mi respiración esta entrecortada, siento como mis facciones nuevamente cambiaron de la misma forma en que mis garras aparecieron. Mi rostro se acerca al de ella, Elsa se tensa, pegando lo más posible su cuerpo al suelo,

\- Dime, caperucita- le dije al oído- ¿quieres saber como maté a tu hermanita?

Veo como sus ojos se abren, su mirada cambia completamente a una de horror. Una de mis manos se dirige lenta y delicadamente hasta su cuello, presionándolo suavemente, siento como su sangre palpita por el miedo a través de mis dedos.

\- El cuello es el punto débil de muchos animales, el de los humanos es como una rama bajo nuestra fuerza.

Presiono firmemente su garganta, ella lanza un suave grito, completamente asustada.

\- La tomé por sorpresa- le comenté- la arrojé al suelo tomando su cuello casi de la misma manera en que lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Siento como Elsa se tensa y un grito trata de escapar de su garganta, es imposible con mis manos presionando sus cuerdas vocales.

\- Mis colmillos salieron y simplemente la mordí en el lugar exacto donde cortar, su traquea.

Veo una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

\- Debiste ver como su sangre burbujeaba, Elsa- le comenté con una maliciosa sonrisa- ¿te gustaría experimentar lo que tu hermana sintió en ese momento?

Mi lengua se movió a su cuello, limpiando el sudor que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de mi mujer. Mis colmillos aparecieron, los podía sentir crecer. Sin mucha delicadeza levanté su rostro, dejándome ver ese pulcro cuello blanco y transpirado, su respiración era agitada. Hice una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Tienes miedo Elsa?- le dije – Descuida, Anna no sufrió mucho, pero si me dejó muy sucio¿sabes? Ese lugar es muy delicado, un solo mordisco es una mancha de sangre de seguro. Tuve que ir a vertiente a limpiar mi cuerpo luego de matarla, su sangre era dulce. Pero dime, caperucita ¿Qué clase de sabor tendrás tú?

Abrí mi boca, mis colmillos se posaron en toda la garganta de mi mujer, sentía el palpitar de su sangre sobre mis labios. Presioné un poco más, sin llegar a romper su piel, alejé mi boca de su cuello para luego depositar un beso, uno suave, casi invisible ante la anterior fuerza que estaba usando. Ella se tensa cuando siente mi aliento nuevamente en su oreja.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podría hacerte eso?- le digo en un susurro- Tengo mucha paciencia. Esperé y te estudié por muchos años antes del cortejo. Puedo esperar más hasta que puedas aceptarme.

Involuntariamente, una de mis manos se pone en su vientre.

\- ¿Cuánto más debo esperar?- pensé.

Elsa mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con el rostro ladeado. No me quería ver y la expresión en sus labios, fruncidos y con los dientes apretados, me mostraba todo el odio y miedo que me tenía en aquel momento.

Mi boca se dirige nuevamente a su cuello. Besándolo desesperadamente ante las quejas de ella. Mi pelvis se acomodaba entre sus tentadoras piernas.

\- Elsa- carraspeo- No me importa lo que pienses de mí, solo te diré que nunca te dejaré sola. ¿piensas que soy un monstruo? Puedo vivir con eso.

Mi mano levanta su falda, acercando más mi pelvis y mis dientes desatan aquel detalle de tiras sobre su pecho besando donde estaba su corazón. Su palpitar hace que se me acelere la sangre mientras siento como Elsa quiere escapar. Tomo su cuello y la dejo en el suelo sin moverse.

\- Caperucita – le digo respirando agitadamente. Clavo mi mirada a sus ojos asustados.- He sido muy paciente contigo, pero el lobo se aburrió y tiene hambre hace días… va a tener que comerte.

Con una mano en su cuello y la otra en su vestido, logro soltar las tiras de su pecho, mostrándome esas blancas colinas que extrañaba tanto. Un suspiro largo y sonoro sale desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Veo a Elsa incómoda y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Yo no les tomo importancia. Mi labios comienzan a besar sin cuidado su pecho descubierto mientras un sollozo se escucha por parte de mi mujer, mi mano presiona más su garganta silenciándola.

Hoy no quería distracciones.

Mi mano libre deja que mi pantalón se suelte y sin ningún cuidado ni cariño me introduzco en ella. Mi mano en su garganta evita que grite pero se que no lo está disfrutando para nada, no me importa mientras veo como cierra sus ojos y unas lágrimas de dolor caen por sus mejillas.

Me acuesto sobre ella, jadeando cada vez que mi pelvis se mueve hacia delante, introduciéndome más.

Suelto su cuello para abrazarla posesivamente, ella gime, trata de empujarme ante el dolor que le estaba causando pero eso es en vano, sigo gimiendo y moviéndome dentro de ella.

Muerdo su cuello, apenas si siento sus uñas sobre mi carne y sus sollozos en mis oídos cuando me dejo ir.

Las actuales circunstancias me habían hecho ver que esperar por algunas cosas no me darían lo que quería. Si, esperé pacientemente y evité un posible contacto con Elsa aquella vez cuando entré a su casa, pero ya no eramos niños. Ahora era mi mujer y ya no podía esperar… ¿qué pasaría si los cazadores encontraban a Elsa, por más imposible que fuera eso? Necesitaba atarla a mi de la misma forma en que ella me ató cuando la vi bañarse en la vertiente. Haría que tuviera mi cachorro cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Ay... a alguien le ha pasado que el personaje como que escribe su propia historia... este hombre lobo me esta arruinando, en serio, es el peor OOC de la historia.

Bueno, este fic salió mas largo que lo habitual, espero que lo disfruten. Originalmente el capitulo anterior hablaría de Hans contandole a Elsa como asesinó a Anna (el texto de toda esa sección se escribió un semana atras) pero me di cuenta que necesitaba un detonante, por eso el capítulo anterior habla un poco de ese accidente con la hiedro. Ojo piojo! que la hiedra tendrá su vuelta importante en siguientes capítulos como la actividad que Elsa hace para desestresarce.

Bueno como siempre chicos agradeceré sus reviews, me alimentan para seguir trayendole capítulos más rápido!

¡Si te gustó o no te gustó el capitulo me interesa que me lo digan :). Si sienten que faltó algo o ven un error en alguna parte del texto también, me sirve harto sus observaciones!


	7. El Escape del Lobo Blanco

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**El Escape del Lobo Blanco**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Mi concentración en el trabajo cambió completamente. Mis sentidos se agudizaron pasando los días.

Mantuve mi caza solitaria, pero por una buena razón. De vez en cuando me aventuraba cerca del pueblo de Elsa, buscando pistas de aquellos hombres o de personas que se aventuraban más allá de lo necesario.

Estaba en contra de mis obligaciones, no era un guardia, pero saber que estaban buscando a mi esposa me asustaba.

Vivía en un estado de alerta casi todo el día, hasta que llegaba a casa y buscaba a mi mujer.

Cada noche me acercaba a ella, a veces de manera suave, solo para besarla y acariciarla entre las pieles que nos cubrían y mis brazos que la rodeaban completamente. Mi lengua se paseaba por cada parte de su cuerpo mojándola y refrescándola del calor de mi frote sobre ella y la ambientación del fogón.

Otras veces simplemente usaba mi fuerza, respiraba fuertemente sobre su nuca y ponía mis manos sobre sus caderas intensificando el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

En cada momento, buscaba un indicio de que estuviera preñada. Tocaba sus senos para ver si le dolían, sus medidas y su estómago se mantenían iguales. No había ningún elemento que le generara asco, aunque debía admitir que yo le era repelente, pero yo hacía caso omiso a esto último.

Ella pasaba el tiempo en sus actividades con las mujeres y tejiendo frenéticamente esos hilos largos. Estaba tensa desde aquella última curación en su pierna, la cual ahora estaba sana.

Debí haber medido mejor mi lengua y mi temperamento aquel día. Pero saber que la buscaban y que ella simplemente no me quería cerca sacaron lo peor de mi ser.

Tal vez lo que más me dolió fue la manera en que se refería a mí.

"Lobo".

Lo decía de una manera tan cortante y distante en conjunto a conclusiones tan erradas ante mi y mi gente. Si, había matado a su hermana, pero ¿qué hay de malo en derramar un poco de sangre si quieres llegar a un objetivo?

Esos mismos hombres que estaban en la vertiente tenían un visión errada de nosotros.

Había muchos clanes que se regían de distintas reglas. Debía admitir que había algunos muy peligrosos, que salían a cazar a personas no necesariamente para alimentarse y otros que atacaban a otros clanes. Cada uno tenía sus propias reglas y códigos, pero nosotros somos pacíficos, hasta que nos perturban, claro.

Había comenzado a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada, una de las señales que más esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. El invierno llegaría pronto y el movimiento del clan disminuiría. Habíamos logrado recolectar alimento para la temporada, las mujeres estarían con menos cosas que hacer esperándonos en nuestras casas.

Elsa ya se veía cansada y sin ánimos por los trabajos que hacía en el clan.

Ya en las noches no había resistencia de su parte, se entregaba con algo de indiferencia y con ojos de mero cansancio. Otras veces se quedaba dormida mientras veía esas trenzas repartidas por todas partes que tanto empeño la veía hacer.

Había una suave capa de nieve sobre la aldea del clan, comenzando a pintar con tonos blancos las chozas de nuestras casas, los árboles y hacer más necesarias las fogatas alrededor de las calles generando conversación alrededor de ellas.

Elsa se encontraba en una de las calles, observando el paisaje más allá de nuestros territorios, por donde la traje luego del cortejo.

Su capucha azul se veía más llamativa bajo el blanco del paisaje haciéndola algo hermoso que ver.

Me di cuenta que muchos hombres la observaban. No pude descifrar la sensación de esa mirada, pero no era nada malo, tenía algo de respeto y como de nostalgia. En algunos había un poco de seriedad mientras se sentía una pequeña ráfaga de viento en el lugar, haciendo que la capucha y el cabello de mi mujer se movieran con suavidad marcando su perfil.

Realmente era algo bello de ver, mi concentración volvió al oír el murmullo de algunas personas.

\- ¿Es semejante a aquella historia no?- comentó un anciano

\- ¿Hablas de la historia del lobo blanco?- dijo otro

\- ¡Así que pensaste lo mismo!- dijo el anciano con seriedad

\- Si, es imposible no pensar en aquella historia al ver a esa jovencita.

\- Su manera de moverse y como luce bajo la nieve hace recordar esa antigua historia.

\- Un ser bello pero peligroso, llega a dar un poco de miedo que ella esté aquí ¿verdad?

Mi rostro generó una expresión de incomodidad y enfado. Resolví acercarme a Elsa. Toqué su hombro sacándola del trance en que se encontraba observando el paisaje, su mirada se dirige a mi.

\- Está comenzando a bajar la temperatura- le dije suavemente- deberías acercarte al fogón.

\- No es necesario- me dice cortante, devolviendo su mirada al paisaje- no tengo frío.

Le creía, muchas veces la vi jugar en la nieve, completamente descalza junto a su hermana. Sus tíos se enojaban con ella, ya que temían que se enfermara, algo que nunca pasaba. Realmente fue algo extraño, aquella vez que la encontré enferma en su casa hace ya tanto tiempo.

De todas formas, puse mi brazo sobre su hombro acercando su cuerpo al mío, incitándola a que caminara conmigo, no puso ninguna resistencia.

La historia del lobo blanco… una de las más antiguas leyendas de nuestra gente, era contada como un cuento para los cachorros que encerraba una historia algo terrorífica.

El lobo blanco era una figura errática del bosque, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos azules brillantes y su aire elegante lo hacía ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo, pero bajo esa bella figura, escondía una maldición.

La criatura no se aparecía y se contaban con los dedos de las manos quienes lo hayan visto o ver su estela de luz y había buenas razones para eso.

Solía verse cuando había nieve, puesto que se podía camuflar mejor, su visita o aparición era augurio de algo funesto. Tal vez que el invierno fuera más pesado que otros años, una plaga o una guerra vendrían pronto.

Hubo una vez que un clan sufrió de una gran plaga destruyendo sus cultivos antes de la llegada del invierno. Muchos cachorros y ancianos comenzaron a morir, puesto que los alimentos escaseaban y comenzaban a generar peleas, donde solo los más fuertes lograban tener algo de comida, las ansias de poder de algunos generaron conflictos, matando lobos y degollando a sus cachorros, quedándose con sus casas y sus mujeres, para crear su propias dinastías.

Algunos lobos que lograron escapar querían venganza y terminar con su mala suerte. Habían decidido ir en busca de aquel fantasmal lobo blanco.

En el bosque, le preguntaron a un búho anciano, el cual conocía como la palma de la mano aquel lugar, si sabían donde encontrar a esa diabólica criatura.

El búho dijo que el lobo blanco habitaba en las montañas, donde había nieve eterna y podía vivir en soledad. Pero les advirtió: "el lobo blanco nunca ataca, en eso ustedes están con ventaja salvo si se ve amenazado, él es pacífico, solamente desea una cosa, estar en plena soledad; aun así quien se encuentre con aquella criatura perecerá y no vivirá para contarlo".

Ellos escucharon, pero ya tenían en su mente acabar con esa criatura para evitar mayores males.

Lograron llegar hasta la montaña y se transformaron en lobos para seguir el rastro de su presa blanca.

Lo encontraron observando el firmamento mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar. La criatura advirtió del peligro y salió corriendo con agilidad y elegancia, casi como si estuviera flotando sobre el piso. Los otros lobos fueron en su búsqueda, lograron acorralarlo muchas veces, uno logró morderle la pata en un forcejeo, dejándolo herido, pero pudo escapar. Dejando detrás de él, un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve.

Comenzaron a seguirle el rastro a través de las manchas de sangre sobre la nieve. Al paso del tiempo se dieron cuenta que las huellas comenzaban a cambiar, se había transformado justo antes de que vieran un gran risco de piedra. La criatura, ahora transformada en un ser humano, había comenzado a escalar.

Los lobos cambiaron su forma y comenzaron a subir por la empinada roca, lo cual era muy difícil. El frío del lugar hacía que sus cuerpos se entumecieran y fuera difícil poder encontrar un lugar donde sujetarse. Muchos cayeron y murieron por el frío y el golpe. Solo uno llegó hasta arriba, encontrándose nuevamente con el rastro fresco de la criatura que les había traído tan mala suerte. El lobo estaba furioso, él no solo esperaba acabar con la criatura, sino que vengar a sus compañeros caídos ante aquella cruzada.

Siguió con cuidado el rastro, encontrándose con la figura de todas sus calamidades sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

El lobo blanco estaba sentado en una roca, colocándose hielo en la profunda herida que tenía en una de sus piernas sus ojos azules estaban clavados en hacer esa tarea, sin prestar atención alguna a que estaba siendo espiado.

El lobo sobreviviente no apartaba la vista de la criatura, esperaba ver a un lobo y lo que encontró fue otra cosa.

Era una loba.

Su piel era pálida como la nieve, era casi invisible ante el frondoso paisaje blanco y solo se destacaba por la sangre roja que caía sobre su pierna. Su cabello era largo y suelto hasta sus rodillas completamente liso de color blanco, brillando de tonos plateados ante el viento y los suaves reflejos del sol, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido corto hecho también de piel blanca, resaltando lo irreal de aquella criatura tan peligrosa.

El lobo quedó tan fascinado ante ella, que no se dio cuenta que comenzaba a acercarse de manera poco cautelosa, alertando a, ahora bien llamada, la loba blanca.

Ella observó al lobo. Dejó de atender su pierna con una mirada de terror que duró unos segundos, para cambiarla a una de enojo, mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos. El lobo sobreviviente hizo lo mismo. Ambos se observaron, gruñendo y caminando en círculos, esperando que alguien atacara primero. La loba decidió dejar de pensar en un ataque y trató de escapar, pero el lobo logró cogerla de los brazos y tumbarla en la nieve observando su rostro enojado.

La tenía a su merced, podría matarla y toda la mala suerte acabaría por fin. Pero tenerla de esa forma lo hizo pensar de otra manera. No había conocido a ninguna criatura tan peligrosa pero, a la vez, tan hermosa en toda su vida. Su manera de caminar, sus ojos, aquel aire misterioso comenzó a llamarle la atención. Tal vez matándola ni siquiera podría solucionar el problema de su clan, si es que todavía existía su clan a estas alturas.

¿Y si creaba uno nuevo con ella como compañera?

Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, puestos que trató de forcejear con él mientras gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos enojada. Pero en la posición en que estaba ella, el lobo tenía más que ganar.

El inició su cortejo, besando su cuello blanco y soltando su vestido, enseñándole su cuerpo níveo el cual el lobo comenzó a besar ante los reproches de la cautiva loba.

En el momento en que él comenzó a acercarse para marcar su hombro, ella aprovechó un movimiento en falso del lobo para morder su cuello con tanta fuerza que manchó la nieve alrededor de ella.

El había muerto y ella lanzó su cuerpo por el risco.

Ella volvió a su soledad y nadie recordó más a aquel clan ni los lobos que trataron de matar al lobo blanco.

Desde entonces existe el dicho popular que la calamidad se encuentra porque el lobo blanco se cruzó en tu camino.

A mi nunca me gustó esa historia y ahora me disgustaba más la idea que algunos vieran a Elsa como algo así de bello, pero a la vez peligroso.

La historia se presentaba para muchas moralejas, la más enseñada a los cachorros era de que tuvieran cuidado con su curiosidad y escuchen a sus mayores, ya que los lobos habían oído la advertencia del búho y no la siguieron llevándolos a la muerte. La otra más común es que la avaricia te podría matar como lo hizo el lobo que trató de cortejar a la loba.

Pasé por donde estaban los ancianos con un son de reproche antes de llevar a Elsa a nuestra casa.

Las noches eran muy activas ante mi búsqueda de Elsa y comenzaban a cambiar las cosas. Seguía presionándola en nuestro lecho, pero su actitud comenzaba a ser menos fría y más receptiva. Sus manos dejaron de empujarme para evitarme, ahora estaban sobre mí, mis hombros o la nuca, sin mucho agarre, pero la manera que las mantenía era distinta, era muy agradable.

También sus gestos habían cambiado. Gemía conmigo, dejándose muchas veces llevar cuando la besaba o cuando nuestras caderas comenzaban a menearse en sincronía.

Hubo una oportunidad que llevé una de sus blancas manos a mi entrepierna, alertando a Elsa ante mi movimiento y la dureza del tacto.

\- Recuerda que soy tu pareja Elsa- le dije con tranquilidad- también tienes permiso sobre mi cuerpo.

Ella la apartó bruscamente, algo asustada, yo reí.

\- Esta bien, será cuando tu lo desees- agregué con una sonrisa.

El invierno había llegado. Eran los últimos días con un clima bueno para estar afuera. El clan celebraba este cambio de estación con un venado asado en el gran fogón del pueblo, donde todos estaban invitados. Había comida y bebida, los cachorros jugaban alrededor del fuego y las mujeres hablaban animadas entre si. Elsa se encontraba un poco alejada de todo, su mirada parecía que observaba otro mundo por la profundidad que sus ojos tenían, se veía pensativa. Reaccionó en el momento en que le entregué algo de beber, ella aceptó agradeciendo con un gesto de su rostro.

Pasaba la noche y el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, los cachorros se habían ido a dormir y las parejas comenzaban a ponerse cariñosas entre ellos, algunos con besos suaves y algunos abrazos y otros demostrando cosas más profundas en el suelo de la aldea.

Veo a Elsa, algo nerviosa ante esta actuación de mi gente, algo que yo encontraba muy normal. Me acerco a ella y beso su cuello asustándola un poco mientras intensifico el beso y la abrazo.

\- No- dice de manera firme ante mis caricias.

Nuevamente comenzaba a mostrar coraje.

\- Que no te de pena- le susurré mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja generando que su respiración fuera pausada- Esto es normal en nuestro pueblo.

\- No aquí- me dice observándome

La observo algo sorprendido. Ella vuelve a hablar.

\- Vamos a la casa.

Ella me toma del brazo, insistiendo en su petición, yo me muevo mecánicamente hasta nuestra casa ante esta deliciosa invitación.

Cierro la puerta de nuestro hogar y Elsa deja su capucha en el lugar de siempre y comienza a quitarse las tiras de su vestido. Veo como la tela cae mostrando su espalda desnuda así como el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Acuéstate – su voz se me es extraña. Pero le hago caso.

Me acuesto donde siempre y veo como Elsa se aproxima. Se me acercó gateando hasta mi pecho, su mirada se mantenía a la mía. Observándome de manera fija y con un extraño brillo depredador mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Era ese mismo brillo que poníamos nosotros en el cortejo.

Pestañé asombrado y mis mejillas se acaloraron un poco ante su cambio de actitud, no me molestaba. Es más, esperaba que ella se me acercara, pero no que fuera tan pronto.

Mis labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa mientras sentía los dedos de Elsa por mi cuello y llegando hasta mi mejilla, sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de mis patillas. Su mano se deslizó levemente por la marca que me había hecho con aquella daga de plata.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espina generándome una sensación placentera al sentir el tacto suave de mi mujer encima de mi.

Su mano descendió y con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba la comisura de mis labios.

Un impulso me hizo poner mis manos en sus nalgas haciendo que ella se acercara un poco más a mí. La mirada de ella cambio un poco al sentir mis manos sobre ella, pero se serenó rápidamente. Su mirada apacible se mantuvo clavada en mi. Acercó su rostro al mío, observando mis labios.

Cerró sus ojos, dejando la distancia más corta entre nuestros labios.

Inconscientemente, cerré mis ojos, esperando ese contacto con Elsa sin apartar mis manos de su cuerpo mientras sentía que se inclinaba más a mi.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran mientras el dolor aumentaba.

Elsa me observaba con unos ojos que daban miedo por la frialdad que demostraban, su mano libre sujetaba una estaca de madera que se había encajado en mi carne, el dolor era insufrible. Observé a mi mujer con espanto y con algo de ira.

\- Elsa - articulé jadeando- ¿qué mierda hiciste?

Ella hace una mueca en sus labios ladeando una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Qué te creías lobo? – dijo con una voz algo oscura antes de presionar más fuerte la estaca sobre mi.

Grité de dolor.

Se bajó de encima de mí para vestirse, traté de levantarme y encararla de este ataque pero a los segundos comencé a sentirme mal, cansado y con mucho dolor.

Si, la estaca de madera dolía, pero no para una sensación como esa. Hasta que luego entendí.

\- ¿Qué tenía la estaca, Elsa?- jadee asustado y adolorido.

Ella se voltea a verme y sonríe maliciosamente.

\- Veo que el animal piensa- me dice con tono burlón- solo te diré que fue muy difícil dar nuevamente con la hiedra… ese viejo lobo tenía razón, no es muy común, pero quien busca, encuentra.

\- La hiedra…- susurré observando mi herida que comenzaba a sangrar mientras transpiraba.

\- Logré concentrar un poco de su jugo en la estaca.

Bajé la vista, el dolor era insoportable y parecía que el veneno comenzaba a hacerme efecto, me sentía muy mareado, apenas si vi como Elsa, ya vestida, se acercaba nuevamente a nuestra cama, específicamente a su rincón a buscar algo.

Se acerca a mí y siento una extraña presión en mi cuello y en mis brazos. Sin poder hacer nada veo como Elsa me ata con algo, veo una extraña soga en sus manos, reconozco el material...

Eran las finas trenzas que tejía como entretenimiento.

Me da un escalofrío. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo preparando esto?

Siento un pequeño jale que sostiene mi cuello, me ata en unas maderas de la casa. No me puedo mover más.

Veo los pies de Elsa frente a mi. Su mano toma mi cabello y lo tira para observarme. Su rostro es de completa fría indiferencia.

\- Si tuviera mi daga en estos momentos te estaría rebanando el cuello, lobo- susurra- Mantendría tu cabeza en esta misma forma y vería como la sangre cae al suelo como lo hacen con las cabras… tal vez estaría hasta llevándome tu cabeza, como prueba del asqueroso monstruo con cuerpo de hombre me secuestró y abusó de mí.

La miro con rabia, ella simplemente sonríe.

\- Oh perdón, ¿estoy siendo muy directa?- agrega con una mueca- Debí aprender eso conviviendo con animales.

Mi rostro cae en el momento en que ella suelta su agarre. Apenas si puedo mantenerme despierto, veo borrosamente como ella se pone su capucha azul y sale de la casa.

Grito su nombre con la fuerza que me queda, pero el veneno comienza a hacerme efecto, me siento cansado y las cuerdas son demasiado fuertes para mi actual estado, grito, aúllo… pienso que hacer, no encuentro salida a lo que me estaba pasando.

No puedo mantener mi propia cabeza que se mantiene en su posición por las amarras de mi mujer y simplemente cierro los ojos.

Iba a morir.

* * *

Este creo que es el segundo capítulo, en conjunto al primero en que muchos me preguntarán ¿que rayos pasará?

Como ven este capitulo tiene algo más de suspenso y creo que ahora entienden un poco más de la hiedra y porque Elsa se la pasaba tejiendo, la chica es inteligente y vaya que le ha afectado su estancia con los lobos pero ¿a quién culpamos?

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo ¿cual fue su parte favorita? ¿cual no? ¿te gustó este capítulo o no te gustó?**

**Siempre agradezco sus reviews, hacen que escriba más rápido!**

Que tengan un buen día.


	8. La esclava y el lobo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**LA ESCLAVA Y EL LOBO PELIRROJO**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Mis ojos me dolían mucho.

Comencé a abrirlos lentamente sintiendo un punzante dolor en mi pecho. No estaba amarrado a la sogas de Elsa, ahora estaba acostado. Me encontraba en mi casa y mi madre estaba a mi lado lavando unas vendas en un plato con agua. Parece que la alerté con mis movimientos, puesto que dejó de hacer su trabajo para irme a ver.

\- No te muevas- me ordenó- debes mantenerte en reposo.

\- Madre.. ¿qué pasó?- le pregunté- recuerdo que estaba a punto de morir.. esa hiedra, Elsa- veo rápidamente la casa- ¿Dónde está ella?

Ella me calla con los dedos de sus manos en mi boca y con un gesto me pide que me tranquilice.

\- Logramos escucharte- dijo mi madre- pensábamos que era muy tarde, pero encontramos los restos de medicina que le medicabas a Elsa y te lo dimos mientras el anciano médico preparaba una dosis más fuerte.

Observé mi cuerpo, tenía una venda de piel en mi pecho, donde estaba mi herida con la hiedra.

\- La herida fue muy profunda- dijo mi madre- entró a tu torrente sanguíneo de manera violenta… es un milagro tenerte aquí.

Trato de levantarme, pero nuevamente mi madre me detiene.

\- No, estas en reposo todavía- dijo ella- debes estar acostado hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo en este estado?- le pregunté

\- Has estado dos semanas acostado.

\- ¿Dos semanas?- le preguntó asombrado- Y Elsa, ¿donde está?

Ella guarda silencio, debo preguntar nuevamente antes que ella me de una respuesta.

\- No estamos muy seguros- dijo ella – suponemos que debe haber llegado a su aldea, no la encontramos cuando te socorrimos.

\- ¿Y no la han ido a buscar?- pregunté algo enojado y tratando de pararme

\- No te muevas- dijo mi madre- tu herida está abierta todavía, había mucha carne muerta por culpa del veneno de la hiedra.

\- Pero ¿y ella?- pregunté.

\- ¡Ella fue quien te hizo esto!- dijo mi madre- No es importante ahora.

\- ¡Es mi mujer!- dije- debo recuperarla, debe estar conmigo.

\- ¡Basta!- dijo mi madre y me observó directamente a los ojos.

Yo me quedé en blanco. Mientras ella respiraba ruidosamente antes de continuar hablando.

\- Tu padre ha hablado con los ancianos- dijo ella- piensan que sería buena idea que te separes de tu mujer.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente ante aquellas palabras. Yo la observo con duda y con algo de enojo.

\- Eso no existe en nuestra cultura- la recriminé- Será mi compañera hasta que la luna se apague.

\- Ellos piensan que pueden hacer una excepción contigo para que la dejes ir.

\- Pero yo no la quiero alejar de mi- le expliqué- es la mujer que elegí y la quiero conmigo.

\- ¡Mira como te ha dejado!- exclamó señalándome.

\- Eso no me importa-

\- ¡Escúchate por favor!- me grita.

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar, el ambiente estaba tenso. Mi madre me miraba con tristeza y con algo de compasión.

\- Hans- dijo suavemente- ¿alguna vez te conté como nos conocimos con tu padre?

Parpadeo un poco extrañado ante la pregunta que me hace.

\- ¿Te cortejó, no?- respondí

\- Esa es la parte que conoces- dijo ella observando el cielo- Mi gran pecado siempre será nunca contarles esa parte de mi historia, tal vez no estarías en estas condiciones. Eso fue hace muchos inviernos y yo era una adolescente. Hans, debes saber que no soy de estas tierras, si no de más allá del mar, donde los bosques no son tan espesos. Yo era una huérfana por culpa de un incendio que acabó con mi familia, tenía unos dieciséis años y terminé en la calle. Buscaba refugio para dormir y comida entre los desechos que encontraba en el suelo. Verás hijo, era de una ciudad muy grande y no había lugar para gente como yo. Era algo desechable… fui atrapada por unos traficantes de personas y me vendieron por una moneda de oro, junto a otros, a un comerciante de esclavos que nos metió en un barco para cruzar el mar.

Veo a mi madre incómoda al recordar esto, respira profundo antes de continuar.

\- Muchos murieron en el trayecto por enfermedades, hambre o frío… yo me acurrucaba junto a algunos de los cadáveres… buscando un lugar seguro… la misma gente estaba molesta e iracunda, se mataban entre ellos, me salvé de milagro al pensar que yo era parte de esos cuerpos sin vida. Nos salvamos muy pocos y fuimos llevados a un mercado de esclavos donde nos vendían en una subasta. Yo fui vendida a un hombre rico de la zona que tenía mucho poder.

El rostro de mi madre se agita levemente al recordar esto.

\- Él era un monstruo – me dijo- Yo usaba grilletes en mis piernas todo el día trabajando bajo sus depravados ojos… recuerdo que cuando me entregaron a él vi rostros de preocupación entre los asistentes, pronto entendí porque… era un maldito degenerado… no sólo por mis cadenas y el trabajo forzado… me tocaba, se frotaba sin descaro sobre mi cuando trabajaba y en las noches… mis cadenas eran puestas sobre mis manos… en su cama para que yo no escapara y al saciara sus deseos más asquerosos sobre mi cuerpo.

Mi madre pone sus manos sobre su rostro… veo que le complica hablar con esto, pero hace un esfuerzo para seguir.

\- Fue un año muy complicado para mí… hasta que logré escapar… el me persiguió con perros, tuve que entrar al bosque, pero estaba muy cansada y débil. Los animales me lograron acorralar y ya me había dado por vencida… esperaba que los animales me mataran, era más digno que seguir viviendo como esclava. Cerré los ojos resignada, pero oí un sonido distinto que me hizo alertar que había pasado algo. Los perros escaparon y habían unos cuantos muertos, frente a mi había un joven alto de melena pelirroja manchado en la sangre de esas bestias… era tu padre.

Ella sonríe al decir esto.

\- Sus bellos ojos verdes me observaron asustado, preguntándome si estaba bien, yo me desmayé por todo los que estaba pasando. Desperté cuando ya estaba todo oscuro y había una fogata a mi lado, mis grilletes estaban en una esquina, me los habían sacado. Cuando reaccioné me encuentro con la camisa del joven sobre mí, él estaba asaba un conejo. Me lo tendió con una suave sonrisa, fue la mejor comida desde que había perdido a mis padres y había iniciado aquel infierno. Me contó que había oído a unos perros y que le pareció extraño. Cuando me vió acorralada no lo pensó dos veces y los atacó. Yo le agradecí el gesto y le conté mi historia, me escuchó atentamente y con una amabilidad que nunca vi antes. El me contó sobre él… me sorprendí cuando me dijo que era un hombre lobo y que vivía en el bosque, pero luego de lo ocurrido ya nada me parecía extraño. Como no tenía donde ir, me dijo que podría vivir en el bosque, hablaría con los hombres lobos para que me ayudaran y que tuviera una casa. Se lo agradecí.

Tuve una pequeña casa en el bosque, no podía vivir en la aldea de ellos, puesto que no era de su comunidad, pero no me importaba, tu padre me iba a ver todos los días, traía animales que yo preparaba y conversábamos. Me enseñó el bosque, se convirtió en mi amigo.

Habían pasado unos meses cuando algo extraño pasó. Un sonido fuera de lo normal en medio de la noche del bosque… el hombre que me había comprado me encontró.

Salí de la casa, asustada, el me perseguía con un látigo, gritando que era su propiedad… los ataques de su látigo me llegaron y quedé muy adolorida mientras el me arrastraba nuevamente a su casa… volví, pero en un calabozo… el tipo me golpeaba y era más sádico en las noches… quería morirme… tu padre descubrió que había sido secuestrada y me rescató nuevamente, matando a ese hombre, lloré de alivio porque me encontró y ese tipo no me volvería a hacer daño o a cualquier otra persona.

Volví a mi hogar en el bosque agradecida de tu padre. Ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y, a estas alturas, ya me había enamorado de tu padre. Cuando el llegó diciéndome que quería hacer el cortejo accedí… el me había comentado de que trataba mucho antes, cuando me contaba de su cultura…

Los ojos de mi madre brillaron.

\- Fue tan cariñoso conmigo- comentó tocando su hombro, donde estaba la marca de compromiso- cuando me mordió sentí la mayor felicidad del mundo, lo tenía a él y podría iniciar una familia, sería parte de su vida y el de la mía. Y luego llegaron mis pequeños, mis trece bellos tesoros, cada cachorrito más lindo que otro.

Me observa y acaricia mi mejilla, sus mirada cambia un poco asustada.

\- Luego me di cuenta de lo afortunada que había sido- dijo- veía a las mujeres llegar temerosas junto a los lobos, para ellos era una tradición, una forma de casarse y estar con la persona que deseaban, pero para ellas muchas veces era una sorpresa… me sentí identificadas con ellas, recordé cuando perdí a mi familia en el incendio, el barco … ese hombre… para ellas era estar atadas con un hombre como el que me tenía como esclava.

Mis ojos se abren, iba a protestar, pero ella me detiene.

\- Es así hijo mío- dijo ella- para ellas es así… yo he logrado calmarlas luego de ver como algunas son robadas o ven a su familia morir, haciéndolas entender lo que está pasando, muchas toman tiempo de entender y otras no, pero hay tristeza en sus corazones y Elsa… Elsa es la que más he visto tristeza en toda mi vida, hijo.

\- Eso es mentira… - susurro

\- No lo es- me dice ella- En nuestras salidas con las mujeres pasaba gran parte del día llorando por su hermana muerta, yo me la pasaba consolándola con algunas de tus cuñadas… el te odia hijo… no logra entender lo que haces por más enamorado que estés de ella. Elsa, lo que te hizo, es igual a lo que le hiciste a ella con su cortejo, tiene el mismo dolor. Tus acciones las hiciste por amor siguiendo tu cultura, que a veces, todavía me cuesta entender. Elsa hizo lo mismo, pero por justicia.

Me quedó sorprendido por lo que me dice mi madre… ¿tan ciego he sido todo este tiempo?

\- Yo… - niego con la cabeza, bajando mi mirada-yo que puedo hacer… - mis puños se cierran sobre las pieles que me cubren.

Siento la mano de mi madre sobre mi mentón para subir mi mirada.

\- Déjala ir- me suplica- Si la quieres, déjala ir.

¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a ella? ¿tanto me odiaba?

No podía entender muchas cosas, pero que mi madre me haya comentado esto, me dejaba un terrible sabor de boca y un dolor dentro de mí.

Era un egoísta sin remedio. ¿Tanto la había estudiado y observado para no entender como se sentía?.

Mi madre toma mi rostro con sus manos y me abraza.

\- Hijo, eres el que más se parece a tu padre cuando era joven- me dice- Veo lo atento que eres con ella todos los días y lo sobreprotector que eres ante su estado, me duele verte así, que te haya dañado, que casi te mata. A veces se me olvida que eres un adulto, siempre serás el último de mi camada. Pero también entiendo a Elsa, en especial desde que se enteró de su estado…

Mis ojos se abren y tomo las manos de ella con confusión.

\- ¿Estado?- le pregunté y ella muestra duda

\- Nunca… o mi dios, ¿ella nunca te dijo nada?- ella se asusta, alejando sus manos de mi rostro.

\- Madre, ¿de qué hablas?

Ella se sienta, y lleva una de sus manos a su semi canosa cabeza castaña, asustada.

\- Madre, ¿qué tiene Elsa?

Ella me observa asustada, sin saber si debía responder ante aquella pregunta, mira el suelo antes de hablar.

\- Elsa está embarazada…- dice- calculamos que unos dos meses- finaliza.

Me da un vuelco en el corazón y respiro agitadamente… siento que una mueca se forma en mi rostro involuntariamente ante lo que me decía mi madre.

\- Como… - no puedo gesticular bien por la sorpresa- ¿Estás segura?

Ella asiente.

\- Ha estado algo cansada hace un tiempo, se fatigaba con facilidad y debía descansar mucho entre sus actividades. Con las mujeres nos dimos cuenta… ella no podía creerlo tampoco.

Hay un nuevo silencio que yo quiebro tratando de pararme, pero la herida es tan profunda que me vuelvo a acostar y mi madre me regaña.

\- No te muevas- me dice.

\- Debo ir a buscarla.

\- No Hans- dice ella- déjala ir, por tu bien, por el de ella.

\- Esta embarazada, tiene a mi cachorro… somos una familia, madre

Ella niega con la cabeza.

\- Ella no desea ser parte de tu familia, Hans- me dice- por eso se fue, aun estando en el estado en que se encuentra, no te quiere a ti.

\- Pero yo si a ella, y más si tendremos un cachorro- le digo- debo estar con ella, criar a ese pequeño juntos.

\- Cariño, por favor, quédate quieto, si te sigues moviendo la herida se abrirá y estarás más tiempo acostado.

Me rindo, debo hacerle caso a mi madre ya que el dolor es insoportable.

Ella se ausenta, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, todavía choqueado por la noticia que me habían dado y luego, comienzo a entender todo.

Elsa no estaba indiferente y cansada en las noches, eran sus síntomas… su cuerpo estaba agotado del trabajo y de llevar a nuestro hijo… nunca lo noté y jamás me dijo.

¿Cuántas cosas debía aprender de ella? ¿En qué otras cosas me habré equivocado?

Trato de levantarme nuevamente, mala idea, el dolor es inaguantable.

Tengo que ser paciente, se que mi madre me dijo que debía dejarla sola, pero no puedo… necesito hablar con ella, verla y tocar su vientre, la quiero conmigo y con mayor razón, venía un cachorro en camino.

Tendría que esperar unas semanas más. La herida no me dejaba moverme y venía una tormenta de nieve en camino.

* * *

Quiero agradecer publicamente a **adrilabelle **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior en relación a unas dudas que tal vez se generaron con las mujeres de los lobos, espero que con esto queden algunas respuestas y veran que no todos los lobos son malos.

Me gustó mucho hacer este capitulo por la manera en que la madre se preocupa tanto por su hijo.

Y si, por fin chicos y chicas, nuestra caperucita dio positivo en el test de embarazo, ahora la gran pregunta es ver que ocurrirá con esa gestación y si el lobo será capaz de llegar a Elsa.

Como siempre, espero sus comentarios que me hacen escribir con mas ganas y descubrir falencias en la historia o dudas en general.

Si no te gusto algo y me lo quieres comentar, pero te asusta que te ataquen, lo puedes hacer como guest, tal vez no pueda responderte


	9. Esas fuertes cadenas de plata

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Esas fuertes cadenas de plata**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Me sentía mal.

El frío era insoportable, la tormenta no paraba sus actos. Ya estaba plenamente curado de mis heridas, pero la nieve cayendo del cielo hacía que fuera imposible aventurarse más allá de los límites de nuestros territorios. Los mismos guardias debieron dejar sus labores para refugiarse, no se podía ver nada y era peligroso. No habría algún ataque o intruso que se aventurara a hacer algo de todas maneras.

De vez en cuando miraba afuera de mi casa como el paisaje blanco no desistía y los copos de nieve se mantenían en mi campo de visión.

Era lamentable que por más que estuviera preparado por el frío no pueda hacer nada, el rastro de Elsa, si la hubiera perseguido en el mismo momento en que se fue, la hubiera podido encontrar con facilidad, pero ya no tenía ni huellas ni un rastro fresco que seguir con casi un mes de pérdida.

Un mes… había pasado un mes desde aquel momento.

Todavía recuerdo la manera en que se puso sobre mí, sus manos sobre mi rostro y como jugaba con mi cabello. Estaban levemente ásperas por su trabajo en la aldea y su aroma… ese mismo aroma que todavía recuerdo tan bien porque lo memoricé hace años, una deliciosa mezcla de hierbas, daban la sensación de un golpe de aire fresco en un día caluroso. Luego sus ojos fríos, llenos de odio, observándome luego de clavarme esa estaca con veneno, como alzó mi cabeza luego de atarme y como me dijo que me quería muerto. Recordar esa mirada me duele por la manera en me engañó y luego pienso en mi madre y en sus palabras desde el punto de vista de ella y como dijo que Elsa estaba tan dolida internamente.

Me era difícil cuadrar ambas cosas.

Llevo mis manos a uno de los pilares de mi casa y lo rasguño quitándome el estrés y pensando en que necesitaba ver a Elsa.

Me debatía en tratar de hablar con ella o simplemente arrastrarla nuevamente a la casa.

Me preocupaba también que estuviera embarazada y yo no sabía nada de eso. Tanto que soñé con verla en ese estado y ahora estaba tan lejos de ella. Necesitaba tocar ese vientre y cuidar a ese cachorro.

¿Dónde estaba Elsa?

El clima comenzaba a cambiar cuando se escapó, podría perfectamente llegar, con muchos problemas, hasta su hogar, pero en el estado en que estaba podría tener complicaciones. Estaban también los otros hombres clanes enemigos y las mismas bestias del bosque, podrían haberla atacado.

Muevo mi cabeza quitando esa idea de mi mente, necesitaba salir.

Vislumbro que la nevada comenzaba a disminuir, sonrío.

Ojalá se acabara pronto.

Necesito descansar. Me acerco al rincón donde Elsa solía dormir y me convierto en un lobo.

Doy unas vueltas sobre mi peludo cuerpo y me acuesto en aquel rincón lanzando un suspiro. El lugar mantenía fuertemente el olor a ella.

Había pasado muchas noches sin dormir hasta que descubrí que acurrucarme en ese espacio evitaba mi ansiedad y me dejaba tranquilo. Podía cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Mi madre sabe que me siento muy solo en casa, así que me visita con frecuencia con mis hermanos, todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en querer que dejara ir a Elsa de mi vida.

Yo no podía.

Ya había pasado una nueva semana y los copos dejaron de aparecer y solo se podía ver un manto blanco y pulcro alrededor de todo lo que la vista podían distinguir.

Había despertado para el alba, no quería que nadie me viera salir. Me convertí en lobo y me aventuré en la búsqueda de mi mujer.

Convertirme en lobo no me gustaba mucho, me era más fácil estar en mi otra forma, pero aquella figura bestial me cubría del frío y acentuaba mis sentidos.

La única pista cercana que tenia de donde podría haber ido Elsa era su aldea, solamente esperaba que se encontrara ahí.

Mis pasos me dirigieron, en primer lugar, a la vertiente. El agua estaba congelada y un suave manto blanco cubría el suelo donde se efectuó el cortejo ya muchos meses atrás. El paso, el cual había bloqueado con rocas y maderas, se encontraba habilitado.

Me acerco a la aldea completamente escondido entre los árboles, casi no hay movimiento en el lugar por la hora que era, salvo por algunos hombres que comienzan a trabajar en las panaderías y algunos artesanos. Olfateo el aire y el aroma de hierbas llega hasta mi nariz. Es leve, pero el olor de Elsa me es inconfundible. Vuelvo a mi forma humana y comienzo a adentrarme hasta la aldea con cautela.

Estoy nervioso, pero trato de actuar con tranquilidad mientras camino como un pueblerino más mientras busco el rastro de Elsa en el aire.

Ya no estaba en su casa, el aroma me llevaba hasta otro lado, una choza más modesta de techo de paja, hay un olor que reconozco de inmediato y no me gusta.

Era de ese tal Kristoff.

Evito gruñir de enojo, las personas comenzaban a ser más en las calles y siento unas miradas sobre mí. Veo de reojo distinguiendo a los hombres que vi con el anciano llamado Weselton. Me miran cautelosos mientras continúan haciendo sus tareas, estaban cortando madera.

Trato de caminar entre la gente pero siempre con la choza en mi campo de mirada. Llego hasta un lugar apartado y me siento. Necesito una señal de que Elsa esté bien.

Espero unos cuantos minutos y veo como Kristoff sale de la casa y también una figura menuda envuelta en una capucha azul, la reconozco y una sonrisa se muestra en mi rostro.

Era Elsa.

Puedo ver su rostro, estaba pálido, más que antes por el cansancio y la fatiga que debe ser llevar a nuestro hijo, pero sus labios se veían más rojos, sus ojos más brillantes como su cabellos, los cuales esta vez lo llevaba tomado en una larga trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros. No podía distinguir si su vientre estaba desarrollado o no, ya que su capucha la cubría por completo.

Ambos se mueven por el camino principal de la aldea, espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a seguirlos, es fácil saber donde están gracias al color azul de aquella capucha.

Me siento incómodo, hay algo que me molesta, pero no logro descubrir que.

Entran hasta una pequeña capilla. Me escondo detrás de una tienda del sector y observo como Elsa entra hasta aquel lugar, sin antes voltear su mirada y despedirse del muchacho, quien continua su camino hacia otro lugar.

Por fin sabía donde estaba ella. Observo a mi alrededor y espero un tiempo que se me hace eterno. Quiero estar seguro de que no entrará nadie más antes de acercarme.

Era como volver a cortejarla. Mi corazón se mueve frenético dentro de mi pecho y vuelvo a sentir como la parte más animal de mi quiere salir. Me remojo los labios con mi propia saliva al pensar que ella podría estar sola. Mi mente piensa en lo que quiero decirle y entre lo que quiero hacer con ella. Necesito besarla, mojar su cuello, tocar su vientre.

Llevo mis manos a mi rostro, tratando de apartar aquellas distracciones. Debía estar lúcido y concentrado… tantos meses sin verla me estaban volviendo loco.

Respiro hondo antes de dar el primer paso para adentrarme al pórtico de la capilla y decido tocar la manilla de la puerta.

Mi mano se detiene unos momentos antes de notar algo.

Era de plata.

Cierro mis ojos y tomo aire antes de poner mi palma sobre ese espeluznante material, mi palma se quema y debo aguantar el dolor para hacer girar la puerta, siento el olor de mi carne quemándose en el momento en que quito mi mano de la manilla. Quiero gritar, pero alertaría a Elsa, no quería asustarla más de lo que debería.

Muevo la madera de la puerta suavemente, puedo escuchar el sonido de una escoba barriendo el piso.

Elsa estaba en el centro de aquel recinto limpiando el lugar. Llevaba un vestido negro que cubría su cuerpo mientras se distinguía su cabello recogido.

Camino hacia ella lo más sigilosamente que puedo, pero la madera del suelo genera un eco con mis movimientos y ella mueve su rostro hacia mí.

Sus ojos azules se abren de terror al encontrarme en aquel lugar, dejando de barrer el piso. Veo que sus manos tiemblan un poco como sus labios rojos.

La observo un tiempo antes de hablar.

\- Hola Elsa- mi voz retumba en un eco por el lugar.

\- Tu…- se silencia, tratando de entender mi aparición- tu no puedes estar aquí… -volvió a hablr con un leve tartamudeo causado por el miedo- Yo te maté… te envenené…

\- Bueno…- me rasco la cabeza un poco apenado- debiste esperar en terminar el trabajo.

Quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, en especial el de mi mujer, que por la sorpresa y el miedo era un poco más ruidosa.

Doy un paso hacia delante, alertando a Elsa que quería acercarme, ella retrocede, con la escoba señalándome, convirtiéndola en una clase de arma. Extrañamente la encuentro adorable al tratar de defenderse de mi con ese artefacto.

\- No te acerques- me dice amenazante, pero con sus labios temblando- No pienso dejarte vivo esta vez.

\- ¿Me matarás con un palo de escoba? – digo bromeando- ¿está envenenada?

Doy un suave paso hacia delante, ella nuevamente retrocede.

\- Elsa, debemos hablar- digo

\- No tenemos nada de que hablar- me responde sin bajar su improvisada arma.

\- Si, debemos- afirmo- Necesito explicarte muchas cosas.

\- ¿Qué cosa, lobo?- me dice- Tal vez la razón por la cual estas con vida, ¿no tienes alma acaso?.

Me incomoda la manera en que me dice eso, pero trato de mantenerme sereno.

\- Tiene que ver con nosotros- levanto mi mano en dirección a ella- y con el cachorro.

Su mirada muestra sorpresa y baja la vista hacia su vientre unos segundos antes de devolverme una mirada llena de odio.

\- ¡No se de que hablas!

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, Elsa- afirmo- No debes estar aquí.

\- Este es mi pueblo y es donde pertenezco.

\- No, es en nuestro clan Elsa- le digo- se que es difícil de entender, pero en el momento en que te llevé hasta allá es el lugar al que perteneces y ahora con más razón con una vida nueva en camino.

Logro acercarme rápidamente a ella y tomo el palo de madera con mis manos, ella se asusta y trata de generar resistencia, pero es en vano. Le quito la escoba con una de mis manos y con la otra agarro una de sus muñecas.

La observo unos segundos sus ojos azules tiritaban un poco ante la sorpresa de todo esto… como en el cortejo.

Un ruido leve se genera cuando lanzo la escoba al suelo y llevo mi mano hasta su estómago y mis dedos los recorren sobre la tela de su ropa. Solo pienso en volver a nuestra casa, estar recostados entre las pieles que usamos para dormir y poner mi cabeza en ese vientre que comenzará a hincharse pronto escuchando los pataleos de primogénito.

Mis brazos se cierran en su cuerpo y la siento tensa ante esto. Necesitaba olerla y tocarla desesperadamente.

\- Necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo, caperucita- le digo mientras una de mis manos jugueteaba con su trenza.

Observo el lugar donde estamos… era peligroso quedarnos aquí y todavía tenia ese mal presentimiento. Estar en el pueblo me ponía en desventaja.

\- Este no es un buen lugar para conversar- le digo soltando mi abrazo- debemos irnos del pueblo.

Comienzo a hacerla caminar en dirección a la puerta, ella me grita y genera resistencia. Siento una de sus manos tratando de golpearme el brazo pero no siento absolutamente nada mientras me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hasta la puerta.

La entrada se abre de golpe. Veo unas figuras saliendo de ellas y algo que me quema el cuello en un segundo.

Grito de dolor y suelto a Elsa para tratar de zafarme de lo que sea que tengo en el cuello, me queman las manos y me doy cuenta… es una cuerda con suaves hebras de plata, son diminutas, pero ante mi piel queman como brasas de fuego.

Siento nuevas quemaduras en mi cuerpo mientras, de no se donde, salen más cuerdas que comienzan a atarme. Apenas si puedo distinguir dos figuras, eran esos hombres de la aldea que me observaban. Sujetaban fuertemente las cuerdas mientras de atrás de ellos llegaba aquel anciano Weselton y Kristoff, ambos con un rostro de sorpresa.

Escucho a Kristoff gritar el nombre de mi mujer y sus pasos en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, seguido del anciano.

El dolor de las quemaduras es tal que mis rodillas ceden y toco el suelo, mientras mis captores sujetan las cuerdas y se acercan más a mi.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho decir Kristoff a mi mujer

\- Si, no me hizo nada- escucho decirle a ella con una extraña voz de alivio.

\- Menos mal mis hombres pudieron reconocerlo- escucho decir a Weselton.

Logro levantar mi rostro y me encuentro con el muchacho abrazando a Elsa y el rostro de aquel anciano mirándome con enojo y asco.

\- Es como lo describiste, Elsa- dice Weselton- Alto, pecoso y con un cabello tan llamativo como las llamas del infierno, pero ya no hará más daño.

Me había mantenido sereno gran parte del tiempo, pero esta emboscada, la manera en que Kristoff abrazaba a mi esposa y aquellas palabras del anciano sacan una furia descontrolada, mis dientes crecen y siento brillar mis ojos mientras un gruñido nace desde mi pecho en contra del anciano, Logro levantarme para lanzarme contra él. Hubiera logrado mi cometido si no fuera por las cuerdas y ahora aquellos dos hombres que logran contenerme y tirarme al suelo como una oveja antes de ser asesinada.

Los tres dan un paso atrás y logro escuchar un "bestia inmunda" de la boca del anciano. Weselton observa a Kristoff.

\- Llévate a Elsa de aquí- le dice- Nosotros veremos que hacer con esta criatura.

Kristoff asiente y conduce, con cuidado, a Elsa hacia la salida. Deben pasar cerca de mí y yo los sigo con la mirada.

\- Elsa- logro exclamar mientras trato de quitarme de encima a esos hombres sin éxito

Ella me observa, con miedo y preocupación unos segundos, antes de continuar su camino.

\- Elsa…- logro exclamar de nuevo- ¡Recuerda que somos una familia ahora!

Veo como ella deja de caminar, extrañando a Kristoff y al anciano.

\- Se que no lo entiendes- le digo- Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales, te amo Elsa. El cortejo… lo de la vertiente… es la manera de estar con la persona que queremos toda la vida … quiero contarte más… tal vez debí acercarme de otra a forma a ti, pero así son las cosas, no puedo cambiar el pasado…

La veo temblar, sin observarme.

\- Vámonos Kristoff- susurra ella y continua el camino.

No se que me pasa… pero mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y grito lo último que retumba por las murallas de la capilla.

\- ¡Estas esperando a mi hijo Elsa!- grito y siento que se me quiebra la voz- ¡Y quiero estar contigo para criarlo juntos, te quiero Elsa! Te quiero en mi vida y la de ese pequeño también.

Ella para, y siento que el ambiente cambia. La veo temblar y observo a los hombres sorprendidos ante mis palabras. Los ojos de Kristoff tiemblan, lo veo nervioso. Elsa corre hasta la entrada y siento el retumbar de la puerta al cerrarse.

Weselton se me acerca, su mirada es distinta, lo veo extrañamente sorprendido ante mis últimas palabras.

\- Llévenselo- dice a los hombres- Lo quiero encerrado y atado con cadenas … rodeen el lugar con cadenas de plata, no quiero que escape hasta saber que haremos con él…- Veo como lleva una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, algo agotado y tratando de pensar en algo.

Los hombres me levantan y me siento arrastrado por aquellas cuerdas que me queman.

Mientras me conducen siento la mirada de Kristoff sobre mi, me mira con asombro y luego cambia a un rostro serio y con algo de enojo antes de salir apresurado del lugar en busca de mi mujer

Vuelvo a estar herido por los humanos y esta vez no lo siento tanto… el dolor del mi corazón no me dejaba pensar bien ahora. Mientras me conducían a una cabaña de roca y acero, sentía unos grilletes sobre mis pies, muñecas y mi cuello.

* * *

Hola a todos, como siempre gracias por leer.

Me tardé un poco más en este capítulo, porque realmente tuve hartos bloqueos para querer explicar lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante porque como verán... esta comenzando a complicarse el argumento ¿no?

Si me preguntas, prefiero tardarme un poco más en la entrega que darles un capitulo sin mucho que contar, no sería justo para ustedes que escribiera cada semana con material de relleno ¿no? yo los quiero contentos y que se pregunten que pasara.

Como siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y me dicen que les pareció este capítulo.

Tengan un buen día.


	10. El cuento del medallón

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**El cuento del medallón**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

El frío era terrible, las murallas de rocas no mantenían nada la temperatura interior, y las cadenas en mi muñecas y pies no ayudaban en nada. Convertirme en lobo me era imposible, estaba débil y sin fuerzas por la barrera de plata que había afuera de mi prisión. Apenas si podía mantener la cabeza en alto.

Estaba aislado de todo el pueblo, mi único contacto con el mundo era una pequeña ventana por donde podía sentir el aroma del viento y algunos ruidos, además de los guardias del anciano que me traían alimento.

Yo a cada momento pedía ver a Elsa, pero se me negaba, no hablaban conmigo. Simplemente dejaban el plato en el suelo, tenía algo de carne y un pedazo de pan que apenas tocaba.

No entendía que querían conmigo, llevaba dos días en ese lugar. Si hubieran querido, podrían haberme matado, lo demostraron con esas cuerdas de plata. Algo estaba pasando.

En la noche sentí los aullidos de los míos, estaban buscándome.

Bajé la mirada, mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí, como mi padre y mis hermanos, No podía aullar, no me daban las fuerzas por las cadenas de plata alrededor de la choza. Sólo esperaba que pudieran saber donde estaba.

Sentí unos pasos, me debían de traer algo de comer a esta hora. Pero esta vez el guardia había cambiado.

Era Weselton.

Traía un plato de sopa con algo de pan, me lo acercó en el espacio disponible al cual mis manos podían tomarlo. Se veía cansado y más pálido de lo que lo recordaba, parecía que no había dormido bien.

Arrastra un taburete de una de las esquinas y se sienta, observándome.

\- La sopa está caliente y el pan recién hecho- me dice- cómelo.

Esa era una orden, no una petición. Lo quedo observando sin moverme con una cara asesina, él suspira.

Toma el plato y unta el pan en el líquido para darle un mordisco y tragarlo.

\- No está envenenado- me dice para volver a dejar el plato nuevamente en mi espacio de movimiento- Come.

La orden es más fuerte y decido hacerle caso. El plato estaba caliente, se sentía muy bien en mis palmas frías antes de darle un sorbo desde el mismo plato ante la atenta mirada del anciano.

El líquido entibiaba mi cuerpo mientras pasada por mi garganta, haciéndome olvidar unos segundos el frío y el cansancio que tenía, limpio el plato de sopa con el pedazo del pan. Terminando el plato, lo deslicé por el suelo, dejándolo a una distancia que el anciano podría tomarlo.

\- ¿Estuvo buena?- dijo Weselton

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- Elsa es muy buena en estofados y sopas, no me extraña que estuviera deliciosa.

Creo que la expresión de mi rostro cambió, ya que Weselton tenía una mirada extraña, como si hubiera logrado su cometido.

\- Quiero ver a Elsa- le digo.

\- Ella no te quiere ver – me dice el anciano.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Que sabes tu- me contesta

\- Soy su marido.- le afirmo subiendo milagrosamente la voz.

\- No para ella, solo eres un monstruo que la secuestró y abusó de su inocencia.

Trato de mantenerme tranquilo, pero la manera en que el anciano me habla me comienza a sacar de mis casillas.

\- ¡Ya le expliqué mi comportamiento!- grité- ¡Yo la amo!

\- ¡Ustedes lo lobos no saben nada de amor!- escupe el anciano mientras cruza los brazos.

Gruño, y me lanzo sobre el anciano. Las cadenas evitan que llegue hasta él, quien estaba sentado, sin ninguna expresión de miedo y con sus brazos cruzados mientras estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia de su cara. Mis colmillos habían salido y mis ojos brillaban mientras gruñía furioso clavados en los del anciano.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!- le grito y mi voz delata mi cambio. Era más animal que humano al hablar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo!- me recrimina, furioso clavándome sus ojos celestes- Conozco a los tuyos, hace más de cuarenta años.

Siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho. Retrocedo observando que el anciano tenía un medallón de plata en una de sus manos, me la había acercado al cuerpo sin darme cuenta. Se levanta y cuelga esa joya en su cuello con sus ojos fríos y llenos de ira.

\- Tenía veinte años cuando me enamoré de una jovencita ¿sabes?- me dijo tocando el medallón de plata con sus dedos- Era una aldeana de aquí, hija del panadero, no era muy agraciada, pero tenía una sonrisa que te hacía olvidar todo lo malo y que tu día mejorara, tenía el pelo corto y lleno de rulos salvajes y castaños. Su hermana menor era la llamada "bonita de la familia" tenía muchos pretendientes por eso, recuerdo que cantaba y bailaba muy bien en las fiestas del pueblo, era muy popular…

Respira profundamente y me ve con odio.

\- Uno de los de tu clase parece que se "enamoró" de ella- Weselton toma fuertemente su medallón antes de continuar- Supongo que sabes que ocurrió ¿no?… un cortejo como suelen decirle lo de tu especie.

Veo que le complica hablar, mientras respira profundamente y su mano se clavaba más fuertemente en aquel medallón. Su volumen de voz iba en aumento.

\- Todo ocurrió en la misma panadería- logra decir- era este mismo lugar hace muchos años…- dice señalando con su otra mano las paredes- ellos vivían aquí…- Señala una de las esquinas del lugar donde estaba atado. Las habitaciones estaban por ese sector… oímos unos gritos y unos gruñidos. Cuando llegamos encontramos a uno de los tuyos manchado de sangre, con la hermana en sus brazos completamente aterrada, gritando y llorando y la habitación bañada en rojo…

Su mano va hacia sus ojos, siento un sollozo. Levanta su cara para seguir hablando con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¡Ese monstruo había matado al panadero y había destrozado el cuerpo de mi amada…!- esta vez grita-¡apenas si podía reconocerla por lo desfigurada que estaba y envuelta en un mar de sangre!, quisimos detener a ese lobo pero era muy fuerte, logró dejarme una terrible herida en el brazo y dejó ciego de un ojo a uno de los aldeanos antes de salir con la hermana de mi amada… ella lloraba por su padre y su hermana muerta, jamás supimos que pasó con ella…

Me observa y veo como sus ojos tiemblan de rabia aguantando unas lágrimas.

\- Elsa nos contó todo… suponemos que el final de aquella chica de mi juventud fue el mismo- Abusada por un lobo y condenada a ser la "pareja" de aquel asesino.

\- Yo siento mucho lo de su prometida… - comienzo a decirle tratando de apaciguarlo.

\- ¡Mentiroso! – me grita con rabia- ¡No digas que lo sientes cuando has hecho exactamente lo mismo con Elsa!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó enojado.

\- Ah no… - sonríe maliciosamente el anciano- ¿Acaso no mataste a su hermana Anna?

Me quedo helado.

\- ¿No le rebanaste el cuello y la abandonaste en el bosque?- dice el anciano- Encontramos su cadáver, lobo. Le destruiste el cuello y los animales comenzaron a hacer el resto. La dejaste tirada para luego abusar de Elsa y secuestrarla, ¡mataste a Anna para robarte a su hermana, fue lo mismo que le pasó a la mujer que amaba por culpa de uno de ustedes!¡No digas que los sientes!

Da unos pasos rápidos hacia mí, yo me quedo helado cuando se quita la cadena y pone su mano sobre mi cuello con el material tocándome.

Grito de dolor antes de escucharlo hablar.

\- ¡Yo quería tener una familia con ella! ¡casarme con ella! ¡tener hijos! Y un ser como tu la mata dejándome solo el recuerdo de su mechón de cabello en este medallón- exclama quitándomelo de encima.

Respiro entrecortadamente mientras él se aleja.

\- Kristoff está desecho… - me dice- Veo reflejado su dolor en lo que me pasó hace tantos años atrás… pero por lo menos, Elsa logró volver- me observa- Y a la pobre la dejaste embarazada.

\- Si piensas hacer algo contra ella yo… lo amenazo.

El ríe.

\- Elsa no es culpable de tus pecados – me dice – pero tampoco podemos dejar que esa criatura que trae en su vientre esté con ella… le recordará todos los males que su infame violador hizo antes de escapar a su libertad.

Abro mis ojos, asustado.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacerle a mi cachorro?- grito con angustia.

\- No pensamos matarlo- dice el anciano negando con la cabeza- Tranquilo, tampoco es su culpa de que sea el producto de una abominación como lo eres tú, pero tendrá su utilidad.

Su mirada se oscurece un poco antes de continuar.

\- ¿Sabes que hay brujos muy poderosos en algunas partes de este bosque?- dijo el anciano- hay pueblos y familias que les ofrecen un recién nacido por algunos favores especiales, imagínate que nos daría si le entregamos una cría de hombre lobo…

Respiro entrecortadamente de miedo para que luego la ira me consuma, trato nuevamente de lanzarme contra ese anciano, pero las cadenas lo evitan nuevamente.

Una sonrisa aparece en su labios.

\- Esperaremos a que el bebé se geste y lo entregaremos- dijo el anciano- Y tu lobo, luego de que esa criatura nazca te cortaremos la cabeza e iremos por el resto de los tuyos.

Gruño enfurecido mientras el anciano sonríe, toma el plato de comida y se aleja.

\- Tómalo como una vuelta a la vida, lobo- dijo el anciano abriendo la puerta- Solo espero que Kristoff acepte decapitarte, creo que sería una buena venganza para él, ¿no crees?

La puerta se cierra, dejándome solo, con tristeza, ira y con mucho frío.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya parecido interesante este nuevo capítulo.

¿Saben? se me hace interesante unos comentarios en que muchos odiaban a Weselton ¿nunca se preguntaron que habría una razón?

Ojalá les haya cambiado la idea con el anciano, en general, se me hace un interesante personaje.

Sobre el último detalle de los brujos, debo decir que agregué parte de folclor nacional, adoro la mitología de la isla de Chiloé, donde residen los brujos de mi país (Chile) y si, es verdad que muchas familias les entregaban un recién nacidos a los brujos. O eran para comérselos, usarlos en maleficios o hacían una criatura llamada Invunche, mas info en google :)

Espero que estén bien y tengan un buen día.


	11. Luna de Sangre

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Luna de Sangre**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Ha pasado unas dos semanas desde mi encarcelamiento y una desde que Weselton comentó los planes para mí y mi hijo no nato.

Estoy más delgado que antes, pero aun así las cadenas me sujetan firmemente mis extremidades y mi cuello.

Me duelen de sobremanera.

He tratado de zafarme de estas ataduras a cada momento y con lo que mi fuerza me da generándome heridas que arden y suelen sangrar de vez en cuando.

El piso de mi prisión ya está decorado de algunas gotas de mi sangre por mis vanos esfuerzos y mi camisa, ya sucia por el tiempo, tiene una decoración carmín en su cuello.

Escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abrirse y no logro reconocer del todo los pasos, pero si el sonido de un plato con agua que se mueve levemente.

Observo los pies del visitante, se me son algo familiares y me encuentro con los ojos serios y profundos de Kristoff.

Se forma un silencio entre los dos. Es la primera vez que tenemos un encuentro como este. Veo algo de incomodidad en su mirada, es obvio, pienso. Fui quien mató a su prometida de todas formas. Yo no bajo mis ojos y la mantengo atenta y algo sombría. No lo quería cerca de mí.

Le tengo envidia desde que comencé a asechar a Elsa por la extrema familiar con que estaba con ella desde hace años jugando y trabajando juntos, como comían en conjunto a Anna y ahora su cercanía con mi mujer, la manera en que quería protegerla y la abrazaba frente a mí sin ningún reparo.

Y el extraño destino hace que se convierta en mi posible verdugo. Todavía desconozco si el anciano ya le habló de que el sería la persona indicada para matarme clamando una justicia divina y si él aceptó la propuesta.

El baja la vista un poco y abre sus labios.

\- Vengo a limpiar tu heridas- dice de manera mecánica.

Era obvio que no quería estar ahí.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido se me escapa.

El trata de acercarse, pero mis movimientos y gruñidos lo hacen retroceder mientras tanto de alcanzarlo pero las cadenas lo evitan.

Gimo levemente ante el dolor de aquel tirón sobre mi cuerpo.

Él se resigna a no volver a acercarse a mí y desaparece de la misma manera en que vino dejándome nuevamente en mi soledad y con un dolor en mi cuello.

Pasa un tiempo largo y vuelvo a escuchar algunos pasos que si logro reconocer. En mi prisión veo a aquellos dos custodios que Weselton dejó para cuidarme y atarme con aquellas cadenas. Los miro con odio y les gruño mostrando los dientes.

Ellos simplemente bufan molestos, sin decir alguna frase.

Unos pasos leves y una fragancia que conocía de memoria aparecieron en el lugar. Se podía sentir detrás de esos guardias. Olfatee el aire reconociendo aquel aroma a hierbas que me hacía suspirar y me habían traído hasta aquí en primer lugar.

Elsa apareció detrás de aquellos hombres, portando nuevamente aquella vasija con agua, un paño limpio y algunas vendas y hierbas.

Llevaba su cabello en aquella trenza y un vestido gris muy semejante al que le vi aquella vez que la hice mi mujer y que se convirtió en pedazos luego de la marcara de todas la formas que mi cortejo me lo permitió. No llevaba su capucha, permitiéndome ver su rostro.

Mi pecho se infló de alegría al verla, y una sonrisa decoró mi rostro.

\- Elsa- digo emocionado y trato de levantarme.

Ella se queda quieta, mientras los guardias se interponen entre los dos mostrando las cuerdas y un palo de madera con remaches hechos de plata.

\- Vengo a curarte las heridas-dice observándome. Sus ojos tienen una mirada neutra- No me toques ni te acerques a mí de manera extraña.

Observo a los hombres y a mi mujer, incómodo y confundido, decido hacerle caso y me siento.

Ella se acerca a mí, dejando un vasija con agua en el suelo y mojando el paño.

De manera lenta y con algo de miedo, tocó mi cuello donde tenia una herida abierta por mis forcejeos y la fricción de la cadena sobre aquella zona. Siento sus dedos sobre míi y nuevamente me genera un escalofrío placentero, aprieto mis manos al ver como esos guardias me observan con sus armas en alto. Si tan solo Elsa estuviera sola.

Gimo un poco al sentir el paño con agua sobre mi piel, arde mucho mientras Elsa trata de mover un poco mis cadenas, las seca con cuidado para luego poner algo del jugo de las hierbas que lleva refrescando mi cuello antes de vendarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me estas curando?- susurro.

\- Te quieren vivo- responde secamente- Supusieron que me dejarías acercarme a ti sin dañarme.

\- Nunca te dañaría Elsa- le digo observándola y alcanzando su mirada con semblante neutro.

Veo que baja su mirada avergonzada por un momento.

Sin importar su comportamiento, la veo distinta, su estado de embarazada la hacía verse más radiante, su piel estaba más pálida y sus labios y mejillas más rojas.

\- Debes liberarme- le susurro.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- me responde mientras revisa una de mis manos.

\- Elsa, nuestro cachorro peligra, tu y yo peligramos

\- Este es mi hogar- me responde cortante mientras limpia la sangre de mis muñecas.

\- Tu hogar está en el clan, donde estás segura en nuestro hogar.

\- Nunca fue mi hogar- me responde observándome- fue una prisión donde tu me violaste.

La observo, su mirada me llega a penetrar hasta lo más escondido de mi ser. Lo ha dicho de una manera tan directa y con una mirada tan significativa que me ha dejado completamente helado.

\- ¿Y aquel cachorro?- le digo

Elsa no se mueve, observa el piso y su mirada me dice que se ha quedado en blanco. Me observa un momento antes de gesticular.

\- Lo que yo decida hacer con esto- dice señalando su vientre- es asunto mío, lobo.

\- Elsa…

\- Terminé- dice ella y se levanta para dirigirse ante los guardias.

Toma las cosas que trajo para curarme. Me levanto, quiero tomarle su mano pero uno de los palos con chapa de plata me golpea.

Los guardias me quedan viendo, esperan que Elsa salga de aquel lugar antes de que desaparecer dejándome completamente solo nuevamente.

Dejo mi cuerpo caer sobre el piso generando un sonido metálico con mis cadenas. Bufo de cansancio.

Siento más frescas mis extremidades gracias a los cuidados que me dio Elsa. Mis manos se dirigen a mi cuello, y toco las vendas alrededor de mi piel, puedo sentir el aroma fresco de hierbas que utilizó como tratamiento.

Cierro mis ojos recordando el momento en que toca con sus manos mis heridas en ese sector, su tacto suave lo he sentido tan pocas veces y siempre me genera un delicioso escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo.

El más presente fue aquella noche, cuando de manera suave, con una mirada de una loba en celo, se puso sobre mí y luego de manera fría y calculadora me atacó dejándome a punto de morir.

Bufo incómodo, pensando en aquel momento, en donde estoy y lo que me había dicho mi madre.

Mi madre….

Debe estar preocupada cuando descubrió que ya no estaba en la casa, suelo oír de lejos el sonido de mi gente en mi búsqueda. Sus aullidos gritan mi nombre, con las heridas limpias y sanas puedo responderlos, pero de una manera tan débil que dudo saber si me escuchan.

Las palabras de ella me retumban en la cabeza. Sobre la tristeza de Elsa, lo de dejarla ir por su corazón roto y el luto que tiene. De cómo esa misma tristeza y odio que me tiene por matar a su hermana hace que casi muera y, ahora, encadenado, esperando que mi hijo se geste para ser entregado como ofrenda a los brujos, para luego ser decapitado.

Me pregunto si ella desea eso, mi muerte si, pero lo de entregar a nuestro hijo no nato…

Veo firmeza en su voz y en sus movimientos cuando me desea el mal, pero cuando le hablo del pequeño veo que duda.

No la veo segura de que quiera entregarlo.

Es lo que habían dicho mi hermano hace un tiempo atrás, las mujeres se tranquilizan y se enternecen al sentirse que serían madres.

Estoy seguro, muy en el fondo, que el odio que me tiene es cambiado por cariño ante lo que está creciendo en su vientre.

Entiendo que me odie, no puedo hacer nada ante eso. Pero si necesito salvarla de otra tristeza: la entrega de su hijo.

Si tan solo pudiera salir de aquí.

Siento un nuevo aullido del exterior, nuevamente escucho a los míos, pero esta vez no gritan mi nombre, el susurro llega hasta a mi diciendo : "Espera".

Deben tener un plan para liberarme, sonrío ante esto, pero sigo preocupado. Necesito sacar a Elsa de aquí lo antes posible.

Han pasado dos días desde que vi a Elsa por última vez, las noches son frías, pero logro arreglármelas de alguna manera.

Uno de los guardias trae una manta hecha de lana y de cuero de vaca para abrigarme en las noches que comienzan a ser peores.

Se me es gracioso como realmente me quieren vivo hasta la gestación de mi hijo.

En mi mente recuerdo las discusiones que tuve con Elsa, ella llamándome un ser sin corazón ni alma por la manera en que actué con la muerte de Anna.

Si yo no tengo alma, me pregunto que no tendrán estas personas: Encarcelándome, atado con cadenas y dejándome vivo hasta que mi mujer tenga a mi primogénito, con suerte podría oírlo llorar antes que lo entreguen y me decapiten. Me estoy muriendo lentamente aquí, mientras la muerte de Anna fue rápida, no la hice sufrir como lo están haciendo conmigo.

Veo por mi ventana, está oscureciendo y veo unos copos de nieve caer de vez en cuando con la poca vista que tengo. Algunos entran hasta donde estoy por culpa de un leve viento y se posan en mi cara desapareciendo ante el contacto de mi piel. Su caída es tan delicada como los roces de las manos de mi mujer.

Suspiro de agobio ante este pensamiento. Necesito estar con ella y conversar tantas cosas.

Mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando siento el latido de mi corazón acelerado y la sangre bombeándose por todo mi cuerpo, respiro entrecortadamente tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Luego oigo los gritos del exterior y los gruñidos fuertes y cercanos de la manada.

¡Estaban aquí en la aldea!

Escucho un nuevo aullido, es un mensaje.

"La luna llena está con sangre"

El mensaje es claro y sonrío.

Siento unos pasos rápidos que abren con furia mi prisión.

Veo al anciano Weselton llegar, con su ropa manchada en sangre, su cabello canoso revuelto y un ojo cerrado por donde una mancha carmín comenzaba a cubrirle. Lleva en sus manos un hacha y me observa con odio.

\- ¡Lobo, explícame esto!- grita con furia.

Yo no respondo, pero la sonrisa placentera en mi rostro hace entender al anciano que sabía que estaba pasando, pero me mantengo tranquilo, esperando que el bombeo de mi sangre bestial termine su recorrido por mis venas.

Mi sonrisa hace que el anciano se ponga furioso, me muestra sus dientes con odio y bufa ofendido, podía escuchar perfectamente el aire saliendo de su gran nariz.

\- Los tuyos nos están atacando- gruñe-Y nuestras armas no pueden con ellos.

Me señala con su hacha.

\- ¡Qué mierda está pasando!- exclama queriendo una explicación.

No respondo, y puedo oír desde afuera el sonido de la gente gritando, hachas cayendo, gruñidos y dientes rompiendo la carne de algunos humanos. Puedo sentir desde aquí el olor a sangre en conjunto al olor del pasto quemándose.

Mi sonrisa se agudiza y un sonido sale de mis labios.

Un leve risa.

Weselton aumenta su enfado al verme, en especial cuando mi risa se incrementa convirtiéndose en una carcajada, la cual retumba entre las piedras mezclándose con los ruidos del enfrentamiento.

Mi cara sube hasta sus ojos y siento como mi rostro se desfigura por mi risa, convirtiéndose en la de un loco mientras subo el sonido de mi voz. Weselton sube su hacha en manera amenazante esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Mi carcajada comienza a detenerse, pero sin dejar aquella sonrisa de mi boca acompañada de una mirada astuta de mi parte.

\- Pensé que sabía todo de mi raza, anciano- sonrío.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me levanto y me alejo un poco de la muralla, haciendo sonar mis cadenas.

\- ¿Sabe lo que pasa cuando hay sangre en la luna?

El me queda observando, subiendo una ceja. Comprendo que el anciano no entiende mis palabras. Sonrío ante esto.

\- ¿La luna llena es algo bello no? mi gente la venera, porque nos alumbra en las noches y cuando cazamos, es nuestra protectora, una diosa si deseas decirle. Nos nutre de su bondad y nosotros le rezamos aullándole ante su blanca luz- dije- Pero hay veces que sangra, se tiñe de rojo y nosotros lo sentimos en cada una de nuestras venas.

Mi mirada se pone más afilada observando al anciano. Subo mi mano observándola.

\- Es como si la luna nos entregara su fuerza inmortal, nos diera una gota de su propia vida. Nuestra sangre hierve de manera maravillosa, casi tan gloriosa como cuando elegimos a nuestra pareja e iniciamos el cortejo.

Un gruñido animal sale de mi boca y mis colmillo salen de su escondite. Los echaba de menos, tengo que tocarlos con la punta de la lengua ante mi felicidad de verlos de nuevo, mientras mis patillas crecen cubriendo parte de mi cara ante un asustado Weselton. Lo observo nuevamente y río.

\- La luna es más poderosa que un hilo de plata o sus cadenas anciano- le digo.

Tomo las cadenas de mi cuello y como si fueran hechas de madera se trizan al jalarlas dejando que mi cuello respire por primera vez en días.

El anciano grita al ver esto y como, con facilidad, mis cadenas son rotas completamente haciendo que los eslabones sueltos caigan haciendo un estrepitoso ruido dejándome libre.

\- Hoy soy más poderoso que nunca, Weselton.

El grita de enojo y se lanza con hacha en mano contra mi, fuera de su cabales.

Tomo sin ningún problema el mango del hacha, con una mis garras y observo al anciano por unos segundos.

El me mira, atemorizado.

Mi garra libre se levanta haciendo un sonido seco cuando va hacia la piel del anciano.

La siento cálida ante la sangre que ahora la adorna, toda mi mano está manchada de un color rojo brillante al encajarse en el hombro derecho del anciano, quien comienza a respirar entrecortadamente.

\- Tu…- respira con dificultad Weselton- Monstruo asqueroso...

\- ¿Lo dice quien entregará a mi hijo a unos brujos?- le digo con asco- Te lo mereces anciano, por meterte con mi familia.

Weselton comienza a temblar, sus manos ya no pueden sujetar su hacha, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

La herida y la perdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando.

Con mi mano libre, desencajo al anciano de mi brazo dejándolo caer al suelo como un paquete de ladrillos.

Su respiración es leve, moriría en cualquier momento.

Mi instinto me dice que debo terminar con él, pero quiero que sufra, que muera en una gran agonía. Además ya estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Mi lengua se pasea por mi mano ensangrentada sintiendo el sabor amargo de aquel líquido.

No había probado sangre humana de esta forma desde que había salvado a Elsa de aquella hiedra venenosa. La sensación era completamente distinta. Esta vez quería sentir con gusto el sabor de metálico de manera de venganza. Era extraño, pero nada malo en mi paladar.

Mi camisa está manchada por las gotas que cayeron y siento el aroma de sangre seca en mi cara antes de salir de mi prisión.

Era agradable sentir algo de aire fresco mientras había un pequeño camino de nieve con algunas manchas rojas afuera.

Puedo cruzar sin problemas aquella barrera invisible de plata gracias a la sangre de la luna llena en mis venas haciendo que mis instintos más salvajes esté a flor de piel.

Olfateo el aire y mis oídos están atentos al ruido de la batalla.

Busco aquel aroma que necesito, las hierbas de Elsa, su cabello rubio, su pecho blanco y su vientre levemente abultado.

Sonrío, había captado el olor.

Esta vez no tenía un plan para atrapar a Elsa y no habría muertes planeadas.

Habría una masacre que teñiré de rojo como la diosa que me había dado este regalo.

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo a todos mis queridos muchachos**.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han dejado comentarios, pm y han favoriteado esta historia y mil perdones por el atraso, pero en serio que no podía escribir y parece que mi tiempo será más limitado este año, pero no desesperen que sus comentarios me mantienen viva las ganas de escribir esto para todos ustedes.

Cada vez las cosas se ponen más interesantes ¿no? ¿qué opinan?

Quiero agradecer un Guest review super interesante que me llegó hace un tiempo. Comentaba que este fic le gustaba escucharlo con la canción "Howl" de Florence and the machine y bueno, no conocía esa banda y realmente es una canción que va de maravilla a este fic, me impresionó. Muchas gracias!

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y muy en especial, esta vez, que siento que escribí esto sin una edición buena. Si ven algo que no quedó bien se los agradeceré mucho (y más de un lector también)

Que estén super bien y tengan un buen día.


	12. Enfrentamiento

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Enfrentamiento**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Observo el exterior, sintiendo los leves copos de nieves que estaba cayendo del cielo rozando mi piel de una manera agradable.

Tocar el suelo y sentir aíre frio eran vigorizantes luego de estar encerrado por un largo tiempo. No tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a la temperatura gracias a la luna roja que hacía que mi naturaleza cambiara.

Veo el cielo y me encuentro aquella bella perla convertida en un rubí en ese manto oscuro que comenzaba a llorar nieve.

Escucho un sonido metálico y me volteo.

Eran aquellos guardias de Weselton quienes iban en mi dirección con unas lanzas de plata.

Pobres.

Sonrío con prepotencia antes que ellos se acerquen a mi, el que parecía más joven, uno sin barba, es quien me ataca primero con su lanza, la esquivo con facilidad. Vuelve a atacarme tratando de hacerme una estocada en el pecho pero soy más rápido.

En menos de un segundo estoy frente de él y tomo su cabeza, el me observa sorprendido un mero segundo antes de que se escuche el crujir de su cuello quebrado y su mirada pierda completamente la visión quedándose en blanco y su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo sin vida.

El otro, con una barba prominente, grita de furia ante su amigo caído y trata de atacarme por la espalda con su lanza, logro esquivarla con algo de suerte, él es más rápido.

El hombre toma la otra lanza que estaba en el suelo de su compañero caído, y va contra mí.

Veo que el sabe lo que está haciendo, mueve las lanzas de una manera distinta, se me es difícil seguir su ritmo, tengo que defenderme y sería más complicado atacarlo.

Trato de buscarle un punto ciego, pero con las dos lanzas es mucho más complicado.

Hubo un momento en que trato de acercarme a él, pero me roza con la lanza, cortándome un poco de mi cabello rojizo.

Debo retroceder.

El hombre grita y descubro porqué, uno de mis hermanos mayores, en su forma de lobo, apareció por su espalda y ha atacado su pierna, dejándolo desprotegido.

Sonrío y me lanzo sobre él con mis colmillos rompiendo su cuello. Siento como sus venas se parten ante mi tacto y un sonido casi inaudible de dolor sale de su boca. La sangre brota manchándome a mí y su cuerpo, el cual ahora cae derramando sangre sobre la nieve.

\- Hans, ¿estás bien?- mi hermano ha vuelto a su forma original y se acerca a mí- Tienes muchas heridas.

\- Eso es lo de menos- digo con una leve sonrisa, para luego pasear mi lengua alrededor de mi boca, quitando el exceso de sangre- No puedo creer que lograron encontrarme.

\- Nos dimos cuenta cuando quisimos hacerte una visita hace unas semanas- comentó mi hermano- Fue relativamente obvio saber donde estabas, pero no encontrábamos rastros tuyos, pensábamos que te habían matado hasta que oímos los rumores de algunos aldeanos. Hay que agradecer a la luna de sangre. Nos moríamos de ganas de venir a buscarte, pero necesitábamos un poco más de ayuda. Nos dimos cuenta que algunos trabajaban con herramientas y armas de plata. Estaban bien organizados.

\- Es culpa del anciano que los guiaba- le digo- pero descuida, ya me encargué de ese problema- Bendita luna de sangre.

Ambos observamos la luna roja en silencio, agradeciéndole.

Mi hermano baja su vista y hace una seña.

\- Debemos irnos – comenta- transfórmate y sígueme.

Él corre unos metros, pero yo me quedo quieto, mi hermano se da cuenta de esto y voltea con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué esperas?- me dice

Yo niego con la cabeza

\- Debo buscar a mi mujer- le digo.

\- ¿Estás loco?- me dice abriendo sus ojos- Ella casi te mata.

\- Lo sé.

\- Nuestro padre y los ancianos están de acuerdo en que la dejes ir, olvídate de todo Hans, no vale la pena.

\- Está embarazada.

\- ¡Al diablo con ese cachorro!

No me doy cuenta cuando mi puño se levanta y se estrella sobre la mejilla de mi hermano haciendo un sonido seco y rotando su cara.

Se que mi hermano está pensando en mi seguridad, como todo el clan. Pero yo vine aquí sabiendo lo peligroso que era porque necesitaba hablar con Elsa y no pensaba dejarla luego de todo lo que he tenido que pasar y de saber el peligro en que estaba mi primer hijo.

\- Lo siento- le digo antes de transformarme en lobo y salir de ahí.

Logro escuchar un "mierda, Hans" antes de perderlo e ir al pueblo.

La gente se escondía y podía ver a los míos recorrer las calles y atacando a los humanos que trataban de hacerles daño, algunas casas se estaban incendiando y de lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de niños y mujeres gritando.

Todo era caótico y el aroma a madera convirtiéndose en ceniza comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, haciéndome perder la fragancia de Elsa. Los copos de nieve ayudaban un poco a limpiar el aire, pero era en vano, debía actuar rápido. Utilizar mi olfato y el resto de mis agudos sentidos para localizarla: su aroma, el ruido de sus pasos al caminar o el sonido de su cabello al moverse. Cualquier indicio me serviría para llegar hasta ella.

Recorrí el lugar, buscando pistas, no encontraba nada.

Observé a los míos que comenzaban a irse del pueblo. Pronto me quedaría solo y eso seria muy peligroso.

De seguro me matarían.

Mi instinto y raciocinio animal me dicen que debo seguir a la manada. Pero mi otro lado me dice que debo seguir buscando. Todo es confuso hasta que observo una cabaña.

Logro reconocerla por más que exista humo a mi alrededor y el pueblo estuviera en estado de caos. La calle se me es muy familiar, fue la primera que tomé al sentir la esencia de ella. Era la cabaña donde estaba Elsa con Kristoff.

Es la única pista que tengo de ellos, me acerco corriendo y puedo vislumbrar dos figuras saliendo por detrás de ella. Una era alta y fornida y la otra delgada con una inconfundible capa azul.

Había encontrado a mi caperucita y a ese leñador.

Observo que Kristoff lleva una bolsa de cuero sobre su hombro y tomaba de la mano a Elsa, para que apurara su paso. Se dirigían al exterior del pueblo, escapando hacia un sendero del bosque.

Yo no iba a permitirlo.

Gruño y ladro de furia. Comienzo a correr, pasando por maderas quemadas y cuerpos sin vida.

Siento un grito ahogado de parte de ambos cuando me ven frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso y gruñendo de manera amenazante.

Kristoff empuja a Elsa dejándola resguardada a su espalda, mientras saca de sus ropas una daga similar a la que tenía mi mujer cuando la cortejaba.

Comienzo a rodearlos volviendo a mi forma con los ojos clavados en ambos. Veo terror ante mi transformación, tal vez no esperaban verme de nuevo o es por las manchas de sangre seca repartidas por todo mi cuerpo, simplemente no lo se y me da lo mismo en este momento.

Con la mirada fija en ambos, les hablo.

\- ¿Pensaban escapar?- digo con una voz jadeante y furiosa.

\- Aléjate- me amenaza Kristoff empuñando la daga hacia mí- Déjala en paz.

\- Este no es tu problema – le digo- esto es entre ella y yo.

\- Se convirtió en mi problema cuando atacaste a Anna, monstruo- me dice con furia- La voy a vengar , me oyes.

Lanzo una carcajada enojando más al leñador y asustando a Elsa.

\- Oh, ¿la vengarás?- le digo con burla- ¿Qué harás cazador? ¿matarme?

El rechina los dientes, y se lanza contra mí con su daga.

Muestro mis dientes y me lanzo contra él generando un forcejeo. Él es fuerte, es difícil mantenerle la fuerza aunque la luna me haya dado un poco de su bondad.

Siento presión en mi cuello, algo se ha atado en aquella parte y me jala, lejos de Kristoff haciéndome caer al suelo.

Siento muy poca fuerza, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Volteo y observo algo que nunca esperé ver.

Weselton.

El anciano seguía vivo, pero débil. Jadeaba mucho y una gran mancha de sangre se mantenía en su sector derecho, podía ver el agujero de carne viva que yo mismo le hice hace unos momentos. Su cabello caía sobre su cara sucia y transpirada, su ojo manchado en sangre estaba cerrado y mantenía con todas sus fuerzas el hilo de plata.

\- Kristoff, vete de aquí- ordena sin quitarme la vista.

\- Señor…- susurra Kristoff

\- ¡Vete!- grita el anciano.

Veo a Kristoff correr y toma a Elsa en brazos para perderse en el sendero, los observo por el rabillo del ojo, con rabia mientras me quito esa cadena de mi cuello.

\- Eres un viejo persistente, como una plaga- le digo a Weselton.

El sonríe levemente, jadeando.

\- No puedo dejarte con vida- veo como Weselton toma la cadena de plata de su cuello con sus manos- Hice una promesa que nunca dejaría que un lobo volviera ha hacer sufrir a mi gente.

\- Sufrir, ¿no?- le digo con rabia- ¿Y Elsa estaba feliz al saber que su hijo sería entregado?

\- Alguien como ella nunca podría querer a una criatura tan blasfema hecha por alguien como tú, lobo- me dice jadeando- eres un egoísta.

\- Usted también.

Vuelvo a gruñir y mis dientes comienzan a crecer. Weselton saca una estaca con remaches plateados de su bolsillo y me señala corriendo hacia mi con rostro decidido.

Hago lo mismo que él, dejaríamos los dos nuestra suerte en un solo golpe.

Nos acercamos observando nuestros ojos y levantamos nuestras armas: Yo tengo mis garras, él su estaca.

Siento un dolor incómodo en mi hombro mientras veo que mi brazo se encajó en el pecho del anciano dejando que algunos copos de nieve cayeran en mi mano extendida desde la espalda de mi oponente

Escucho a Weselton toser y el sonido de algo de sangre cayendo a la nieve.

\- Agatha…- susurra antes de desvanecerse por completo y dejar de escuchar el ruido de su respiración.

Ya estaba muerto.

Libero su cuerpo y dejo que caiga sobre la nieve tiñéndola de carmín encontrándome con sus ojos en blanco.

La cadena de plata que portaba se ha roto, dejando caer el guardapelo en la nieve.

Me agacho para tomarlo y abrirlo, encontrando, efectivamente, un rulo de cabello con una imagen antigua de una mujer crespa: Agatha.

Observo el cuerpo sin vida del anciano y me acerco a él. Depositando en una de sus manos muertas el guardapelo de plata cerrándola entre sus dedos inanimados.

Podía entender un poco, en este momento, lo que sentía Weselton. Ser separados de la persona con la cual querías pasar el resto de tu vida y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Yo todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Observo el sendero y me dirijo hasta él. Mi encuentro con el anciano fue relativamente corto, podría encontrarlos fácilmente y más aún sin todos los olores que se mezclaban en el pueblo.

Olfateo el aire, tratando de limpiar mis narices del olor a carne quemada y de sangre con el de la nieve y las plantas del bosque. Mantengo cerrado mis ojos hasta que la mezcla de olores se detenga dejándome mi sentido claro.

Observo la nieve encontrando unas huellas grandes y profundas, las de Kristoff.

Ya tenía el rastro y mis fosas nasales estaban en perfecto estado.

Inconscientemente me relamí los labios ante de comenzar a correr por el sendero observando las huellas de mi nueva presa.

El camino se comenzaba a abrir y el olor de Kristoff y de Elsa se hacían más y más fuerte hasta que logré divisarlos. Podía ver levemente la capa azul de Elsa siendo llevada por la gruesa figura del cazador.

Subo mi velocidad con los ojos brillando y mis colmillos al aire.

Un gruñido de mi boca alertó a Elsa, quien me observó para dar un grito.

\- ¡Kristoff, cuidado!- exclamó ella al verme.

Kristoff volteó el segundo justo antes que me lanzara sobre él.

Soltó a Elsa y le entregó la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Para poder sacar su daga.

\- Elsa, corre- exclamó Kristoff observándome.

\- Pero…- dice Elsa.

\- ¡Sálvate! – dice el muchacho.

Me lanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo, quiero morderle el cuello pero el logra golpearme el estómago y que me quite de encima de él.

Lo veo de pie y comienzo a rodearlo mientras gruño. El toma su daga en posición de ataque.

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño- me grita.

\- No pienso dañarla- le digo- ¡Jamás la quise dañar!- mi mirada baja y hago una mueca oscura – Pero contigo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Esto enfurece al cazador y decide lanzarse contra mí gritando. Logró evitar que su daga me ataque tomando su brazo y torciéndoselo por la espalda, logrando soltar su arma.

Él grita de dolor.

Logro someterlo golpeando la parte lateral de sus rodillas haciendo que se arrodille y poniendo su cabeza en la tierra nevada con mi mano libre. Un nuevo grito escapa de su boca.

Mi mujer exclama asustada, sin moverse y con el bolso temblando sobre sus manos.

\- ¡Elsa!- logro gritar haciendo que ella me observe.

Veo miedo en sus ojos mientras sus pupilas me observaban en conjunto a quien tenía acostado en la tierra, mis colmillos estaban peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Sentía a Kristoff bufar asustado pero continuaba tratando de escapar. La luna me daba fuerza más allá de la que el poseía y mi lado animal estaba completamente encendido, era en vano.

\- Debes volver conmigo- articulo

\- ¡No lo hagas!- dice Kristoff debajo de mi con dificultad- Olvídate de mi y ponte a salvo…

Gruño de enojo ante sus palabras, presionando más fuerte mis garras sobre su cabeza y su brazo, haciéndolo quejarse. Elsa grita espantada.

\- ¡Kristoff!- está aterrada y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

\- Creo que quieres ver a Anna, ¿no?- digo con malicia a mi presa mirándolo a los ojos, el me devuelve su mirada de manera peligrosa- Con gusto puedo hacerlo.

Él traga saliva mientras un gruñido sale de lo más hondo de mi ser, comenzando a desaparecer mi raciocinio, solo quería morderlo y ver como salía la sangre desde sus venas.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

Elsa logra llegar hasta mi subconsciente con su grito. La observo llorando, había soltado el bolso. Estaba tratando de acercarse a mi con pequeños pasos, puedo ver levemente su vientre abultado bajo su ropa y de su hermosa capa azul.

Demonios que se ve hermosa en ese estado.

\- Hans- me susurra.

Es tan extraño oírla decir mi nombre, es una caricia hecha de palabras y traída por el viento. Mi lado animal se apacigua, mis gruñidos se convierten en jadeos suaves hasta que logro controlarme. Observo sus ojos azules y llorosos. Ella respira profundamente antes de hablar.

\- Si me prometes no hacerle daño… yo volveré contigo.

Sus palabras me sorprenden de la misma forma que a mi presa, quien continua batallando conmigo.

\- No, Elsa- grita Kristoff- No te sacrifiques no vale la pena.

\- Kristoff… - susurra ella- No puedo permitir que te pase algo, eres lo más cercano a una familia que me queda- se le quiebra la voz antes de continuar- No podría soportar perderte a ti también.

Escucho chillar al rubio y luego un sollozo seguido de un suave moquilleo mientras él baja la cabeza resignado.

\- Por favor- me dice Elsa- es lo único que te pido.

La observo unos momentos hasta dejar de sujetar a mi presa y empujarlo al piso como si fuera una piedra, algo insignificante.

El tose por culpa de mi agarre y por el sabor de la tierra, me observa con odio desde el suelo y yo de manera amenazante.

Camino unos pasos hasta estar al lado de Elsa, sus ojos están hinchados pero luce completamente hermosa.

Mi mano con sangre seca se acerca a su trenza, la cual suelto dejando su cabello nuevamente como aquel día en que la hice mi pareja para toda la vida. Paseo mis dedos por sus cabellos dorados hasta llegar a su nuca, la cual acerco hasta a mí para tocar mi boca con la suya, convirtiéndose en un beso demandante y hambriento incomodando a Elsa, pero ella no batalla y permite que haga lo que quiera moviendo mi lengua salvaje y presionando mis colmillos sobre sus rojos labios.

Meses sin verla ni tocarla me estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba su tacto, su aroma, su boca.

Mientras me alimento del aliento de mi mujer, observo de reojo a Kristoff en el suelo, mi mirada maliciosa lo alcanza y descubro que me mira con furia y apretando sus puños. Sabe que no puede hacer nada y eso me agrada de sobremanera, pero más me producía regocijo era mostrarle como tomaba con propiedad a mi mujer y ella no se resistía, dejando en claro que mi lazo con ella era indestructible y que no le permitiría que la alejaran de mí.

Era mi compañera y la madre de mi futuro cachorro, una mujer de mi clan.

Mi beso salvaje se corta saliendo un ruido lujurioso de mi boca. Echaba de menos sus labios y su piel.

La cubrí con su capucha y la tomé en mis brazos, volteándome al muchacho quien todavía estaba en el suelo mirándome con rabia.

\- Ni se te ocurra seguirnos- lo amenazo antes de desaparecer con mi esposa en la inmensidad del bosque.

Logro estar en un espacio alejado del pueblo, donde sería complicado seguirnos y bajo a Elsa. Le quito su capucha sobre su cabeza para observarla mejor. Tomo su cara con mis manos, la muevo, observando algún posible daño en ella, está perfecta, levanto levemente la capa de su ropa para ver sus brazos y su cuello.

Observo a mi mujer, su rostro observa el suelo y su mirada se ve oscura y triste.

Lo que hice hace poco la tiene así, puedo entenderla y algo de culpa aparece en mi inconsciente.

Mi mano va hacia su barbilla, subiendo su mirada hasta la mía. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y eso me duele, me duele mucho.

\- Perdona todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora- le digo sin saber si me creería.

Ella hace un movimiento con la cabeza para quitar mi mano sobre ella.

\- Solo vámonos, lobo- me dice cortante.

Nuevamente esa frialdad en nombrarme, esta vez me afecta más de lo necesario.

Tomo su rostro para hacer que me observe.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, por favor- le suplico.

\- ¿Como puedo llamarte por tu nombre luego de todo lo que has hecho?- me dice con odio.

\- Se que es difícil de entender- le digo- Pero dime Elsa ¿en serio querías entregar a nuestro bebé? ¿Crees que él merece esto?

Ella no responde. Baja la cabeza y siento que palidece. Su cuerpo pierde el equilibrio, pero logro tomarla entre mis brazos. Ella lleva una de sus manos hasta su frente cerrando los ojos.

\- Estas cansada- le digo- estas mareada por tu estado y lo que ha pasado hoy, caperucita. Esto es en parte mi culpa, lo siento tanto.

La acercó a mi, tomando delicadamente su cabeza con mis manos y le doy un suave beso en la frente, antes de llevarla a mis brazos, lo mejor posible para que no se sintiera peor. Ella no se resiste.

\- Vamos a casa- le susurro y observo como tiene sus ojos semi abiertos por el cansancio y el malestar- Iré lento para que no te sientas peor. Descansaremos entre las pieles y le pediré a mis cuñadas que te preparen un brebaje para que te relajes y que nuestro cachorro pueda estar sano.

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo suavemente, ¿hacía frio? no lo sabía con certeza . La luna roja que nos alumbraba me daba una energía maravillosa, la cual me mantenía a una temperatura que no sentía nada y se la proyectaba a Elsa entre mis brazos.

Seguí el camino hasta mi manada, sintiendo un suave susurro de parte de mi caperucita. Se había quedado dormida. Se veía indefensa y cansada, su piel estaba más pálida y unas líneas moradas se encontraban bajo sus ojos. La he hecho sufrir mucho sin saber, sólo espero que las cosas cambien, necesitaba hacerlas cambiar. Me detengo para acomodar mejor a Elsa entre mi pecho y mis brazos moviendo su capa azul. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella y tocar levemente sus labios dormidos y fríos.

Sólo esperaba que la luna roja me ayudara a proyectar el calor que me daba a mi mujer.


	13. Entre la Daga y el Clan

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Entre la Daga y el Clan**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Voy más despacio de lo habitual en el bosque siguiendo casi el mismo sendero que hice cuando me casé. Esta vez mi mujer está dormida mientras me muevo con la luna roja alumbrando. Tengo miedo de incomodar a mi esposa ante la bella carga que guardaba en su vientre y toda la agitación que le produje.

No pude evitarlo, pensar que mi hijo sería vendido me era inaceptable.

Elsa acaba de perder cualquier posibilidad de volver a su hogar. Solo esperaba que pudiera adecuarse al clan luego de todo esto.

Veo fogatas a lo lejos y reconozco algunos sonidos. Me acerco con cautela y observo a mi clan reunidos, observándome con sorpresa y júbilo.

Veo a mi madre, quien es la primera en acercarse con una expresión de alivio y dicha en sus ojos seguidos de algunos de mis hermanos.

\- ¡Gracias a la luna roja que estas a salvo!- me dice ella acariciando mis mejillas. Luego me observa con espanto al verme envuelto en sangre seca.

\- Descuida- la tranquilizo- No es mía.

Pero su rostro se mantiene igualmente de desconcertado y más al darse cuenta que cargaba nuevamente a Elsa entre mis brazos.

\- ¡Pobre niña!- dice- ¿por qué tuviste que ir por ella, Hans? Mira lo que ha pasado.

Me es incómoda su pregunta, ya que ella me pidió dejarla en primer lugar, pero soy demasiado obstinado ante mis sentimientos y las cosas que deseaba.

\- Madre, si me arriesgué para traerla es porque realmente quiero que esté conmigo.

\- Pero…

Uno de mis hermanos mayores evita que mi madre siga hablando, es a quien golpee en el pueblo de los humanos. Se veía molesto, como buena parte de mi familia.

\- Hans, por culpa de tu escape salimos muy dañados todos- me recrimina- Y no estoy hablando solo del golpe que me diste. Nuestra misión era irte a rescatar, no nos importaba tu mujer.

\- En primer lugar, yo fui al pueblo en busca de ella- respondo.

\- ¿Qué no ves lo que ella se está convirtiendo para nosotros?- dice.

Levanto los ojos y observó al clan. Veo miradas de enojo y de miedo. Algunas mujeres escondían a sus cachorros entre sus faldas.

Todos observaban con recelo aquel precioso paquete envuelto en tela azul que era mi mujer.

\- Muchos de nosotros salimos heridos- dijo mi hermano- las armas de plata nos atacaron, nuestro padre fue herido en un costado con una lanza y otros de nosotros fuimos quemados.

Me asusto, no sabía que mi padre estuviera herido.

\- ¿Cómo está él?- pregunto asustado a mi madre.

\- Está en reposo, los ancianos están velando por su herida, estaba muy cercana a su corazón- comenta mi madre triste llevando una de sus manos al hombro donde está la marca de compromiso que mi padre le hizo tantos años atrás.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Eso no arreglará nada – dice mi hermano- ¿Y la has vuelto a traer? A esa lobo blanco.

Abro mis ojos con sorpresa mientras escucho los susurros de mi gente, siento sus miradas brillantes clavadas en mi mujer. Por inercia la abrazo mas fuerte y la acerco a mi pecho.

\- No la llames así- le advierto aguantándome las ganas de darle otro golpe.

¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano dijera eso? ¿el clan pensaba igual? ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran que mi mujer trajera mala suerte y tildarla de lobo blanco?

Él me gruñe y muestra sus dientes amenazadoramente.

No me aguanto y mis dientes de lobo aparecen y mis facciones cambian antes de gruñir más fuerte y dar unos pasos delante de mi hermano midiendo nuestras miradas y dientes mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a mi caperucita.

Mi madre se entromete entre los dos con sus manos en alto.

\- Basta, no es tiempo de pelear entre ustedes dos- nos dice- Con su padre recuperándose debemos estar unidos, no sabemos que puede pasar. Por favor mis cachorros.

Su rostro muestra preocupación y su voz nos hace recapacitar.

Ella tiene razón, nuestro padre es un regente alpha y cabeza del clan. Si el no está, es como si nos debilitáramos y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Dejo mis acciones amenazantes sobre mi hermano y me retiro hacia el interior del pueblo, sintiendo como sus habitantes me hacen espacio viendo, todavía incómodos, a Elsa dormida.

\- Iré a mi casa- digo- Elsa está agotada. Madre, si puedes ayudarme con un brebaje para su embarazo, te estaré agradecido, ha estado con mucho estrés y se encuentra muy débil.

Ella me observa y asiente. Se que por más que quiera que me separe de ella, entiende como es sentirse en ese estado. Mi madre ha cuidado a cada mujer nueva del clan desde que ella aceptó ser la mujer de un lobo y no hará la excepción con Elsa.

Entro a mi casa, está algo fría por el tiempo en que no se ha calentado con el fogón en medio del invierno.

Dejo a mi exhausta mujer entre las pieles y la cubro, sin antes tocar suavemente su vientre de casi cuatro meses. A simple vista mantiene su figura, pero yo, quien ha pasado innumerables veces mi mano sobre el descubro nuevas líneas y tamaños. Tantos meses sin tocarla me hace ver lo distinto que se ha puesto su cuerpo.

Su piel pálida y ojeras oscuras, labios más rojos, vientre levemente abultado.

La punta de mis manos acarician, sobre su ropa, el borde de sus senos. También están cambiados. Su cuerpo esta mutando de una manera lenta, pero hermosa. Verla en ese estado me dan ganas de besarla y probarla. Su olor es distinto y sus hebras doradas han crecido levemente. Me entretengo un rato tocando las puntas de su cabello hasta darme cuenta de mis manos sucias con sangre seca de aquel anciano.

Saco unas maderas polvorientas para hacer el fogón, calentando nuestro hogar y saco, de afuera de mi casa, algo de nieve en una de las vasijas que tenía.

Pongo la vasija sobre el fuego nuevo, esperando que se derrita.

Mi madre llega y me entrega una tetera con una hierbas especiales, un brebaje que se le da a las embarazadas para calmar sus nervios y darle fuerza a la cría, algo de comida y ropa para Elsa, unas tiras de género, vendas, flores aromatizantes y ropa nueva para mi. Ella se va sin antes agradecerle los detalles.

Minutos más tarde veo como la nieve se disuelve, comienzan a salir burbujas sobre ella informándome que el agua estaba tibia. Separé un poco del agua caliente en una nueva vasija que usaré de lavabo.

Me saco mi ropa, completamente sucia y rota, para comenzar a quitarme los rastros de sangre.

El agua se tiñe roja rápidamente mientras paso el líquido por mis brazos, raspándolo con las tiras de género para eliminar los rastros de sangre seca.

Reviso mis muñecas, y tobillos, tengo todavía las marcas de los grilletes, tardarán en desaparecer. Paso una venda nueva con agua por el cuello teniendo cuidado con las heridas que tengo en ese lugar, luego lo paso por mi cara. El agua apenas si me muestra mi rostro en su reflejo, pero creo saber donde tengo sangre. Mi pecho está sucio y veo la herida que me dejó Weselton, será un interesante recuerdo de aquel hombre. Paso las vendas por mis piernas, quitando la tierra que había en ellas y distintas manchas rojas.

Lanzo algunas de las flores al fogón, eliminando el aroma de sangre seca y de encierro que había en el ambiente dejándolo fresco y limpio. Aprovecho de poner la tetera con las hierbas de té para que se caliente y pongo ha hacer más agua.

Mientras reviso la ropa que mi madre me trajo, escucho a Elsa moverse. Me acerco a ella en el momento en que comienza a abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué…?- comenzó Elsa tratando de pararse.

Coloco mi dedo índice sobre sus labios tibios pidiéndole que no se moviera, ella obedece, pero algo asustada.

\- Estamos en el clan- le digo entendiendo que estaba algo perdida- En nuestra casa, estás cansada por tu estado, pero tranquila- Muevo mi mano hacia uno de sus pómulos- Estarás bien.

Mueve su rostro cortando mi caricia, me observa recelosa y se sonroja levemente al poco tiempo. Se me es extraño esto hasta darme cuenta que estaba desnudo por quitarme la ropa y limpiarme la sangre de mi cuerpo. Hago una leve mueca de una sonrisa ante esto.

Todavía no se ha acostumbrado a que puede tenerme así, si lo desea.

Me levanto y veo como ella baja la vista, yo no le hago caso y voy hacia el fogón en busca del agua que ya estaba tibia y sigo limpiándome con los vendajes. Tenía razón, todavía tenía algo de sangre en mi cuerpo, pero mezclada con tierra.

Mientras termino de asearme, siento la mirada de Elsa sobre mí. No sé lo que esté pensando, pero extrañamente me agradaba que me prestara un poco de atención en la actividad que estaba desarrollando.

Termino de limpiarme y, para no incomodar a Elsa, me pongo mis pantalones.

La tetera comienza a chillar.

Busco unas vasijas que usamos para tomar agua depositando el té en una de ellas. Busco entre las cosas que mi madre nos trajo y encuentro algo de carne cocida, huevos duros y unas verduras hervidas para Elsa.

Acerco algo de la comida y el té a mi esposa, quien me observa de reojo.

\- Mi madre trajo esto para tí- le comento- Debes alimentarte bien, por tí y nuestro cachorro- le sonrío acercando los alimentos.

\- No tengo hambre- me dice.

\- Por favor, Elsa.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, lobo!- me grita.

Hay un silencio incómodo que Elsa rompe abriendo su boca.

\- Acepté venir para proteger a una de las pocas personas que me importan en el mundo, no porque quisiera, ¡no tienes derecho a mandarme!.

\- Tengo muy claro eso- le digo con la mirada sombría- De la misma forma en que tu protegiste a ese muchacho, busco protegerte a tí y a quien llevas en tu vientre.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de proteger algo?

\- ¿Ibas a proteger a nuestro hijo cuando se lo dieran a los brujos?

\- ¡Nunca se lo hubiera entregado a los brujos!

\- Eso quería Weselton.

Ella se calla y baja su mirada.

\- Tal vez era lo mejor… ¿qué haría un niño así en mi pueblo?

\- El no pertenece a tu pueblo, pertenece a nuestro clan.

\- Tu clan, no el mío.

\- Eres una mujer de un lobo.

\- ¡Fui violada por un lobo!

Evito gruñir y lanzarme sobre ella como suelo hacer, asustarla sería perjudicial para ella y para mi hijo. Respiro buscando tranquilizarme.

Tomo la vasija del té que era para mi esposa y me tomo todo de un sorbo.

Sorprendo a Elsa al poner mis manos sobre su mandíbula y junto mis labios a los suyos, haciendo presión con mis dedos logro abrir su boca y le entrego el té de mi boca a la suya, de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Me separo de ella para que reaccione y pueda toser.

Mastico uno de los huevos duros. La tomo de la cintura para acostarla, agarro sus muñecas para que evite golpearme y junto mi boca nuevamente a la suya alimentándola como los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.

Si no quería cuidarse ni por ella ni por nuestro hijo, tendría que ponerme firme y obligarla.

La gestación de un hombre lobo es la misma de un ser humano normal, pero el feto absorbe mucho de la energía y vitalidad de la madre, por eso es importante que se cuiden y alimenten bien. Estamos en medio del invierno, una fecha complicada de alimentos, por eso que nos haya traído carne y huevos es algo bueno, podría darle energías de sobra al cachorro y mantener sana a su madre.

Pero mi mujer, entre el odio que me tiene y su tristeza…

No quiero que se eche a morir, no puedo permitirlo. Podría perderlos a ambos.

Sigo alimentándola a la fuerza, pedazos de carne y verduras son pasadas de manera obligada por mis dientes y molidas por mi saliva antes de ser llevadas a su boca de manera forzada.

Doy un último sorbo al té para entregárselo a Elsa con mis labios. Sus muñecas han dejado de resistirse. Dejo sus brazos para tomar su rostro. El brebaje ya había pasado sin problemas y ahora dejo que mi lengua sienta el paladar de ella, en un beso suave, pero posesivo.

Mi caperucita no se resiste y su lengua se junta a la mía de manera obligada.

Termino el beso, viéndola a los ojos y observo sus ropas. Un vestido gris de género que muestra como su pecho ha crecido.

Elsa se asusta al ver como mis manos se dirigen hasta el cuello de su vestido. Veo como cierra los ojos al escuchar como rompo la tela haciendo un sonido seco, dejándola descubierta de su pecho hasta la cintura.

La observo, viendo como ese cuerpo, alguna vez virgen, se está convirtiendo en el de una madre. Mi mano se dirige a uno de sus pechos descubiertos, sintiendo nuevamente como ha cambiado su tamaño y forma. Apenas si lo toco y Elsa se siente incómoda.

Pensar que en algunos meses mi hijo estaría comiendo de ellos me emociona. Tocaría la misma piel que estoy sintiendo ahora con sus minúsculas manos.

Un impulso me hace acercarme a su pecho y besarlo con delicadeza. Acerco mi boca a su pezón presionándolo suavemente, pensando en aquel pequeño lobo que se alimentará de él. Siento la mano de Elsa agarrar las pieles evitando hacer algún ruido mientras mi lengua juega endureciendo esa parte de su cuerpo.

Quito mi boca de su pecho, dejando una suave línea de saliva sobre su piel. Me alejo de ella limpiando mis labios con mi mano.

\- Mi madre te trajo ropa- le dije parándome – Será mucho mejor que aquel vestido que traes puesto.

Le entrego el vestido, era casi el mismo que usaba antes de escapar, pero tiene unas tiras y una faja que permiten que el vientre se mantenga firme. Yo me alejo un poco para que se cambie tranquilamente dándole la espalda. Quería verla desnuda con su pequeño vientre, pero ya había pasado la línea hoy. No podía ponerla más nerviosa de lo que debe estar en estos momentos.

Ya en la noche, el té la ha relajado lo suficiente para que se quede completamente dormida en el espacio que siempre ocupó de nuestra cama.

La observo con su semblante más tranquilo y sus mejillas con algo de color. Su pecho sube suavemente y de su boca, levemente abierta, escapa el aire de su pulmones que comparte con nuestro primogénito. Sus ojos cerrados marcan levemente sus ojeras y sobre ellas posan sus pestañas largas y oscuras.

Verla de esa manera me recuerda tantos momentos en que la observaba entre las copas de los árboles o cuando caminaba cerca de su casa y la podía ver tomar una siesta, luego de trabajar en su huerto.

Observé como cada año se desarrollaba bajo aquella capucha azul hasta convertirse en una bella mujer.

¿Cuántas veces vi, gruñendo de ira, cuando venían muchachos a invitarla a caminar o se le declaraban?

Perdí la cuenta.

Muchas veces simplemente quise bajar de la copa de los árboles y atravesar con mi brazo a aquellos hombre impertinentes. Recuerdo que estuve a punto de bajar por una persona muy insistente, pero Anna fue en su ayuda y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al tipo, dejando en claro que no molestara a su hermana mayor.

Anna era fuerte, aprendí a observar esas cosas también. Si un lobo alpha la hubiera cortejado habría salido más golpeado que yo del ritual. Pero hubiera sido sencillo emboscarla, era muy ingenua.

Demasiado…

Aparto mis pensamientos de ella y me acerco más a mi mujer. Está tan dormida que no siente mis manos sobre sus hombros , ni mi cuerpo ajustándose a su menuda espalda.

Mi nariz está en su cabeza, sintiendo el aroma natural de su cabello y el de su transpiración que me emociona. Suavemente, mi manos se mueven por su clavícula su pecho maternal para luego bajar por su vientre.

Siento un escalofrío delicioso en mi espina dorsal y mi sangre comienza a calentarse ante el tacto del cuerpo de mi mujer.

Tantas noches sin tenerla así. ¿Cuánto esperé para que la nieve llegara y tener a Elsa en la casa?

Mis pensamientos y mis manos sobre ella hacen despertar mi parte más íntima. Mis manos dejan de atender el cuerpo descansado de Elsa y se dirigen mi entrepierna, presionando mi hombría esperando que libere la tensión del momento.

Los días de invierno son lentos, nuestras cacerías son menos y las cosechas están listas, haciendo que las mujeres se quedaran en sus hogares esperándonos entre las pieles. Pero el ambiente en el clan era extraño.

Mi padre todavía no salía de su gravedad, la herida había sido profunda y muchos lamentaban eso. Especialmente mi familia y yo.

Teníamos prohibido irlo a ver, salvo por mi madre, quien no se despegaba del lugar donde estaban tratando a mi padre.

Al verla, me doy cuenta de tantas cosas, esa devoción que tiene por mi padre es admirable y más la entiendo luego de que ella compartió su historia conmigo. Como me gustaría tener una relación así con Elsa.

Soy visto de reojo entre los míos. Mi esposa en vez de infundir respeto por mis heridas en el cortejo, está generando miedo. Su sobrenombre de "caperucita" a pasado a la historia y simplemente le dicen "la blanca" o "lobo blanco".

Trato de no ponerme furioso por esto pero es casi imposible. Agradecía que el invierno mantuviera a Elsa en nuestra casa y alejada de las miradas impertinentes de mi gente. Hubiera sido mucho estrés para ella.

El invierno comenzaba a desaparecer, el hielo comenzaba a derretirse levemente. Pronto la vida volvería a su rutina.

Elsa llevaba ya seis meses de embarazo y su vientre ya estaba abultado y sus pechos estaban grandes y levemente caídos. Habían sido unos meses difíciles, no hablábamos mucho y tenía que forzarla a alimentarse por su bien.

Mi madre me observaba complicado y me sugirió que la sacara un rato del clan.

\- Se siente encerrada hijo- me dijo- hay unas aguas termales cerca de las montañas, la tranquilizarán y estará en un espacio distinto y agradable.

Agradecí su idea, tenía razón. Un viaje sería agradable.

Llegué a casa y preparé un bolso. Elsa me observaba sin querer preguntar lo que estaba pasando. Me adelanté a ella.

\- Hoy saldremos- le digo- te llevaré a un lugar bonito.

Sus ojos dudan un poco, me acerco a ella tomando suavemente su mentón para que me observe.

\- Confía en mi- le pido- necesitas tomar un poco de aire, no te hace bien estar todo el día encerrada.

Ella me observa, todavía con algo de inseguridad, pero sabe que tengo razón.

Le pongo su capucha y la tomo entre mis brazos con cuidado, está un poco más pesada que antes lo que me da una leve alegría. Nuestro hijo estaba creciendo.

Con delicadeza y con paso suave llegamos en unas dos horas.

La montaña se veía majestuosa, la nieve corría por sus faldas y un leve vapor nos indicaba el lugar donde debíamos llegar.

Era una piscina natural con agua tibia, se podía escuchar el sonido del agua haciendo sus burbujas de agua caliente. El mismo vapor del ambiente generaba una vegetación muy curiosa para ser invierno. Había pasto tierno, algunas flores y arbustos alrededor.

Bajé a Elsa con cuidado para que admirara el paisaje. Veo como observa las flores, se agacha para tocar sus pétalos de manera suave y nostálgica.

Saco una flor de pétalos blancos. Me acerco a ella y coloco la planta sobre sus cabellos. Ella siente el peso de la flor de su cabeza y la toca suavemente.

Me observa unos momentos y se aparta de mí, sujetando su vientre.

\- Lobo- escucho que me llama- dime…¿por qué?

Me es extraña su pregunta y pestañeo extrañado.

\- No entiendo- le digo

Sus ojos están tristes y me observa.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?- me dice- ¿qué hice yo?

Bajo mi vista y siento que me ruborizo.

Su pregunta directa me deja sorprendido, ¿no era claro que estaba enamorado de ella?.

Recapacito, tal vez para mi y mi gente era más fácil de entender que para un ser humano.

Mi madre me dejó pensando algunas cosas luego de que me contara como fue su cortejo.

Respiro ruidosamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Elsa- comienzo- debes saber que los hombres lobos somos seres con un pensamiento fijo y con una lealtad que va más lejos que las estrellas que parpadean con la luna. Cuando un hombre lobo encuentra a su pareja, su mente no puede pensar en otra cosa. No hace falta mucho: una mirada, un movimiento, un aroma. Con eso, alguien puede robarle el pensamiento y el corazón a un lobo.

La observo, sus ojos azules se han quedado prendidos en los míos.

\- Yo era un joven que trataba de cazar una liebre, salí muy herido por mis hermanos mayores, soy el último de la camada, es normal. Estaba con heridas y golpes y me quedé atrás lamiendo mis heridas hasta que te vi a ti, Elsa.

Sus pupilas se dilatan y siento como su respiración cambia.

Camino un poco, acercándome a ella.

\- Te bañabas en las frías aguas de la vertiente, en el mismo lugar donde te marqué como mi mujer. Verte en esas frías aguas fue admirable … yo tenía unos catorce años. Me quitaste el aliento Elsa…

Me acerco a ella de manera rápida haciendo que ella diera un suave paso hacia atrás.

\- En ese momento me convertí en un perro faldero. Te he observado desde entonces, escondido. Descubriendo como eras, quería saber todo de ti. Se que adoras una sustancia dulce llamada chocolate… siento tanto que en mi clan eso no exista… Te gusta el invierno y casi nunca te resfrías… Tus tíos, quienes te cuidaron, siempre te llamaban la atención por andar descalza luego de que nevara. Tu hermana trató de hacer eso una vez y estuvo muy enferma, tu la estuviste cuidando con cariño.

Elsa me sigue observando y veo como su mirada comienza a cambiar, no logro descifrar lo que piensa, pero me da el valor de continuar hablando, sin saber si estaba en lo correcto o no.

\- Vi como crecías y como te convertiste en una mujer madura, presencié cuantos muchachos quisieron acercarte a ti y tu se los negaste, vi como desarrollabas aquel bello huerto en la casa de tus tíos y sacabas frutos de él sintiéndote orgullosa de tu logro, también como jugabas haciendo muñecos de nieve, hacías unos muy específicos: Uno pequeño y uno grande, jugabas a que eran hermanos ¿no? Sus nombres eran Olaf y Marshmellow.

Ella se sorprende ante mis palabras, pero continuo.

\- Estuve ahí aquel día extraño en que te resfriaste. Tus tíos habían salido y me dio coraje que Anna te dejara sola unos minutos. Yo entré en la casa y te cuidé, Elsa. Cambié tus paño en la frente y humedecí tus labios con agua para que te bajara la fiebre… fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de ti… no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de darte un beso, pero necesitaba esperar. Nunca fue fácil verte sin que supieras de mi, por eso es que soy paciente y me preocupa no poder verte. Soñé tanto con cortejarte Elsa, que seas mi mujer y crear una familia contigo…

Tomo su delicada mano y la beso para luego tocarla con mi mejilla que lleva la cicatriz que me hizo hace tanto tiempo. Mi recuerdo de matrimonio.

\- Me costará mucho ganarme tu perdón y tu respeto, lo sé, pero aquí me tienes. Un lobo obstinado que solo busca complacerte, pero es un egoísta sin remedio.

Ella hace un pequeño esfuerzo por soltarse de mi mano el cual comprendo y la dejo libre. Ella se da la vuelta y veo como se abraza a si misma mientras siento su respiración.

\- Esto … no puedo creerlo- comenta Elsa- una sola mirada basta para que alguien como tú se encapriche…

\- No es un capricho Elsa- comento.

\- Sabes todo de mi…- comenta- me has observado y analizado entre las sombras de una manera enferma luego de verme bañándome con agua fría cuando era una niña… para mi es un capricho.

\- No para los hombres lobos.

\- No, para ti no… pero para mi es algo torcido, enfermo- agrega llevándose sus manos a las sienes - ¿Y qué se yo de ti? Con suerte tu nombre, tu rostro y que eres una criatura medio humana y medio animal.

\- Para mi, que sepas eso es suficiente- le digo

-¡ No para mí!- me grita volteando su rostro y veo como sus ojos brillan conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- No llores, por favor- le suplico.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- me dice- Luego de lo que me has dicho y lo que has hecho. Me has apartado de mi vida, yo simplemente quería hacerme cargo de mi huerto y el de la iglesia, ver a mi hermana felizmente casada con Kristoff, que me dieran sobrinos… y ahora…

Toca su vientre y veo como una lágrima se resbala por sus mejillas.

\- Nunca pensé en ser madre ¿sabes?- me dice- No porque no quisiera a los niños, sino porque estaba asustada y no confiaba mucho en los hombres de la aldea. Mis padre murió defendiendo a mi madre. Su mejor amigo quiso abusar de ella borracho y ambos perecieron. Ese supuesto amigo se fue del pueblo limpio de toda culpa- se limpia sus ojos con el reverso de su brazo- la naturaleza de los hombres y las personas me hizo ver que llevar un niño al mundo no valía la pena, no quería que sufriera y ahora estoy en este estado…

Ella me observa y veo un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

\- Y ha sido maravilloso.

Sus palabras me sorprenden y veo como una suave sonrisa triste se posa sobre su abultado estómago.

\- No quería creer lo que tu madre me dijo cuando descubrí mi estado, porque simplemente no podía soportar quedar embarazada por culpa de alguien que me hizo tanto daño. Pero mientras comenzó a gestarse fue una sensación tan placentera, estaba compartiendo mi cuerpo y vida con un ser pequeño e inocente . Siento cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una de sus manos se dirige hacia sus ojos hinchados, limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- No sabes lo difícil que es amar a alguien que comparte un vínculo tan fuerte con la persona que más odias en todo el mundo- me dice- Es muy difícil pensar que quien me ayudó a dar vida a este pequeñito, haya causado la muerte de lo que quedaba de mi familia y me apartó de la vida tranquila que yo deseaba.

Veo como sus manos van hacia sus ropas y palidezco.

Entre las telas tenía la daga de plata que usó contra mi antes del cortejo.

\- ¡Elsa! – exclamo tratando de acercarme muy asustado, pero ella me apunta con la filosa hoja plateada, todavía llorando.

\- Estoy cansada…- dice en un hilo de voz- No quiero pensar que él vivirá como tú, convertido en alguien que aceche a una indefensa persona como lo hizo su padre conmigo, le daré un fin a esto.

Mueve su muñeca y toma la daga con ambas manos señalando su pecho haciendo un rápido movimiento, la daga comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡No, Elsa!- grito.

Se escucha el sonido de la daga sobre la carne y un grito ahogado. Comienza a caer sangre sobre el vestido de mi mujer.

Es mi sangre.

Logro detener con la palma de mi mano la daga a pocos centímetros del corazón de Elsa. Ella no lo puede creer y me observa con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Déjame morir!- me grita- ¡Mi hijo y yo lo merecemos!.

\- Estas equivocada- le recrimino todavía sujetando la hoja de plata que comienza a quemarme la piel.

\- Quiero que acabe todo, ¡todo!- exclama con desesperación.

\- Elsa, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, si quieres que acabe todo, te lo permitiré, pero no arriesgues tu vida ni la de nuestro hijo, por favor.

Logro calmar a Elsa y siento que ya no pelea conmigo, le entrego la daga manchada de sangre a lo que ella se extraña.

Todavía recuerda que dejé esa daga en la vertiente.

De seguro que Kristoff la encontró o ella misma le dijera donde estaba, la recuperaron y la dejó entre sus ropas cuando trataron de huir.

Ella esperaba que la lanzara lejos o dentro de las termas, como lo hice la primera vez.

Hago que presione firmemente la empuñadura de la daga mientras la sujeto con mi manos.

\- Elsa, si deseas que termine con esto, por favor mátame- le digo.

Ella se sorprende de mis palabras.

\- No puedo dejarte morir Elsa, no lo mereces y menos la criatura inocente de tu vientre, pero tampoco puedo dejarte ir. Te seguiría nuevamente hasta el fin del mundo o al mismo infierno, no tienes escapatoria de mi, caperucita. Mataría si pudor y destruiría hogares completos con tal de que estés a mi lado, nuevamente. Yo fui quien empezó esto y conmigo debe terminar.

Levanto sus manos y dejo la hoja plateada señalando mi cuello.

\- Trataste de matarme ¿no?, esta vez debes tener la seguridad que no respire, córtame la cabeza y entiérrala en otra parte si es necesario, dale mi cuerpo a los buitres y escapa. Vive tu vida y cuida a nuestro hijo. Ámalo y nunca le reproches sus instintos, tendrá mi carne y sangre como también la tuya.

Dejo sus manos y la observo. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa ante cada una de mis palabras, pero en el momento de soltar sus manos se volvieron fríos y decididos, el mismo rostro que puso en el momento de envenenarme.

Estaba completamente segura de matarme.

Elsa acerca suavemente la punta de la daga a mi cuello y siento que me quema. Yo respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Digo mis última palabras, antes de saber lo que haría mi mujer.

\- Te amo, Elsa.

Siento el vestido de mi mujer y sus brazos moviéndose para rematar en el sonido de la daga tocando su destino.

Escucho un sonido metálico sobre la roca y los pies de Elsa moviéndose hacia atrás.

Abro mis ojos encontrando la daga tirada y con Elsa mirando otro punto del suelo.

\- ¿Elsa?

No comprendo lo que está pasando, ella "debía" matarme, yo sé que me quería hacerlo, era justo. Algo estaba mal.

\- Es solo un cuello- se dice a sí misma- cuantos animales faene en el pueblo, esto es lo mismo ¿no?. Yo preparé tu asesinato.. no se logró pero en realidad te quería muerto y ahora…

La escucho sollozar.

\- Has hecho tanto daño – comenta- y lo peor es que eres lo único que me queda…

Yo parpadeo, extrañado ante sus palabras.

\- No puedo volver a mi pueblo y no pertenezco al clan… simplemente se que tú eres la única persona que me conoce lo suficiente para dejarme relativamente tranquila… No sabes cuantas veces me he debatido en simplemente odiarte o tratar de entenderte. Odié como te aprovechaste de mí, pero ver como te decidiste en ir a la aldea por mi estado, en lo preocupado que estabas con los planes que tenían con mi hijo… y esta conversación … Nadie me había hablado así, de manera tan abierta y menos tomarme de la manera tan posesiva y sobreprotectora... no desde que estaba mi padre con vida. Me cuidas de una manera amenazadora pero también reconfortante. Yo… mierda… no puedo vivir sin ti ahora.

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa ante sus palabras mientras la escucho sollozar. Ella acaba de decir que me necesitaba.

Me acerco a ella y subo su mentón con mis manos. Sus ojos hinchados siguen llorando. Mi rostro acorta la distancia con la suya y deposito mis labios sobre sus ojos, limpiando de manera suave y delicada sus mejillas. Ella no se inmuta y permite que quite sus lágrimas con delicadeza terminando en un suave beso en su mejilla.

Mi brazos la esconden del resto del mundo y apoyo mi cara sobre su cabeza, tocando sus cabellos sueltos con la palma de mi mano.

\- Elsa, yo no podría vivir sin ti-

Mi nariz se siente mojada y me molestan los ojos, unas lágrimas están a punto de escapar. Había dado un gran paso en mi relación con ella, habíamos logrado hablar tantas cosas que nunca nos habíamos dicho en todo este tiempo. Habíamos limpiado nuestras mentes y corazones para poder empezar nuevamente.

Siento el vientre de Elsa moverse bajo de mi.

Mi pequeño estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Una lágrima escapa por mi mejilla mientras mis labios forman una sonrisa.


	14. El Grito en la Noche

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**El Grito en la Noche**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Aquella tarde pasó lenta y en silencio. No hablamos mucho, tal vez porque habíamos dicho lo que habíamos callado hace tanto tiempo que ya nuestras voces y mentes estaban cansadas.

Simplemente recuerdo que envolví en mi camisa la daga de plata y la guardé en el bolso de viaje. Una parte de mi decía que la botara, evitando que Elsa volviera a pensar en suicidarse, pero era el único recuerdo que tenía de su vida anterior: la gente de su pueblo, de su hermana y de aquel muchacho que trató de defender con tanto valor. Soltarla de la existencia de aquella arma que, personalmente, odiaba mucho era como la última bofetada que podría darle a ella luego de tanto daño.

Pudimos disfrutar las termas, el ambiente cálido era reconfortante. Elsa había entrado a las aguas tibias dejando su ropa doblada. Su cuerpo blanco se ocultó un momento hundiéndose en el agua, para luego aparecer completamente cubierta de vapor para dar un leve suspiro de relajo.

Me recordó un poco aquella vez en la vertiente luego de desflorarla, con su cuerpo adolorido.

Pude apreciar de mejor manera su cuerpo, sus caderas se habían ensanchado un poco dándole curvas a su delicada figura.

Me levanté de donde estaba y de manera delicada comencé a cortar algunas flores. Unos jazmines aromáticos que crecían alrededor de aquel lugar por el micro clima que las aguas generaban.

Elsa sintió mis pasos, puesto que se ladea un poco observando mis movimientos.

Con cuidado, me acerco al inicio de las aguas y deposito cada flor decorando el espacio por el cual mi mujer se estaba bañando dejando un suave aroma a flores en el ambiente, convirtiendo el baño de Elsa en algo más agradable.

Mi madre me había comentado de las propiedades agradables de aquella planta, era uno de los ingredientes del té que se les daba a las madres en gestación por sus propiedades calmantes y su delicioso aroma.

Veo como Elsa toma, con sus dos manos una de las flores y se las lleva hasta su rostro, sintiendo el perfume de la planta.

Ella voltea su cuerpo para verme y logro observar su vientre de seis meses, su pecho hinchado y sus cabellos mojados.

Es algo tan bonito de ver y pensar que fue mi responsabilidad formar aquella figura que me miraba agradecida por el gesto.

Escucho el agua moverse. Elsa se acerca a mi y toma mi mano dirigiéndola hasta su vientre para que sienta el movimiento de nuestro hijo acomodándose.

Estoy seguro que Elsa puede ver mi emoción ante este gesto, y más cuando pongo mi otra mano con delicadeza, esperando un nuevo indicio de mi primogénito ante mi tacto. Mis pulgares juguetean de manera suave sobre la piel de mi mujer mientras siento, nuevamente un movimiento desde el interior de ella.

Le sonrío a Elsa, agradeciendo que me permitiera sentirlo de la manera en que siempre soñé, ella me devuelve el gesto antes de volver a introducirse un poco al agua.

Al poco tiempo decido entrar, se escucha el sonido de mi cuerpo al tocar las aguas calientes hasta sumergirme completamente, la tibieza y sus propiedades naturales son maravillosas aunque sus minerales rozan algunas de mis heridas más recientes generándome un poco de dolor que es aguantable. Veo a Elsa moverse alrededor viendo las flores flotar con delicadeza y tranquila ante mi cercanía. Yo me siento en unas rocas de la piscina y la observo caminar alrededor de las termas.

Algunas de las flores que corté para ella se acercan a mi. Tomo la planta y la olfateo, relajándome.

Siento que me observa y subo levemente mi visión, creo que le parece extraño que haga algo tan natural como olfatear una flor.

La flor de mis manos la pongo arriba de mi puntiaguda oreja y me relajo sobre la roca, sintiendo una leve risa de parte de Elsa por mi comportamiento.

Yo sonrío, me gusta poder generar eso en mi esposa.

El cambio de aire le ha sentado bien. Veo, con el pasar del tiempo, que su rostro tiene un mejor aspecto. Sus líneas moradas, bajo sus parpados, desaparecen y son reemplazados por unas mejillas rosadas y una piel más brillante.

No solemos hablar mucho, pero la forma de comportarse entre nosotros ha cambiado.

Ya no debo obligar a que coma, se alimenta poco, a su ritmo, pero bien, lo que me mantiene tranquilo cuando debo dejarla sola para atender cosas del clan y ayudar en la cacería.

Su vientre a crecido tanto que veo lo incómodo que es para ella comenzar a hacer algunos movimientos, así que decido, con tablas y algunas herramientas de unos lobos viejos, crear una cama que evite estar acostados en el suelo todo el tiempo. El mueble es sencillo: una gran caja de madera elevada y firme, logré juntar plumas y pieles para crear un colchón y le sea más cómodo.

El mueble es lo suficientemente grande para que estemos los dos en un buen espacio.

El tiempo ha hecho cambiar hasta la forma en que dormimos, ya no me da la espalda, duerme con su rostro hacia mi permitiéndome poner mis manos sobre aquella manta de carne que cubría mi hijo y comenzaba a moverse con más esmero ante mi ya reconocido tacto.

Las termas parecen agradar a Elsa, cada cierto tiempo decido llevarla hasta aquel lugar.

Cada vez es un poco más complicado ante el peso y la delicadeza de mi mujer, pero cada minuto lo vale.

Ella entra a las aguas con suavidad dando algunos manotazos mientras escucho el agua a su alrededor. Yo entro, pero me quedo en una esquina mientras mi mujer se pasea alrededor, observo sus movimientos y como las puntas de su cabello bailan en el agua tibia.

En la última oportunidad que fuimos decido entrar al agua y nadar un poco, con lentitud, evitando destruir el ambiente pleno y pacífico de aquel lugar, siento a Elsa que se me acerca y comienza a rodearme con su nado, la observo mientras me camino por el agua, entretenido de ver como se mueve a mi alrededor. Sigo aquel circulo que ella comenzó a generar invisiblemente alrededor del agua, generando una suave remolino que desarrolla el movimiento por nosotros.

Un impulso me hace alzar el brazo, extendiendo mi mano a mi mujer, ella la toma de manera suave pero firme para que yo la arrastre junto a mi. La tomo en brazo y la mezo por el agua con cuidado. Siento sus dedos sobre mi pecho y su mirada sobre mi. Sus ojos están tranquilos y brillaban, nunca los había visto así. Me acerco un poco a ella bajando mi cuello y no puedo dejar de ver su boca semi abierta y roja y menos cuando siento sus yemas sobre mis labios. Mi respiración se entrecorta al ver que Elsa también veía aquel punto de mi cuerpo mientras sentía delicadamente las uñas de sus manos sobre la comisura de mi labios.

Comencé a sentir su aliento a centímetros de mi boca. Ella esta vez, me buscaba, sin trucos ni engaños, lo podía leer en sus movimientos, sería la primera vez que me daría un leve gesto de cariño.

Mi primer beso de Elsa.

Sus manos tomaron mi mentón y su pulgar separó suavemente mi boca, sus ojos se cerraron comenzando a eliminar la distancia y una nueva barrera en nuestra relación.

Un aullido quejoso se escuchó a lo lejos quitándome la mente de aquel momento y haciendo a Elsa alejarse de aquel primer beso. Ambos parecíamos haber despertado de una fantasía.

Ella observó mi alarma en las facciones de mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

\- Nada bueno- respondí- Debemos irnos de aquí, caperucita.

Llevo en brazos a Elsa hasta las afueras de las termas y le pido que se vista, yo hago lo mismo.

Trato de apurar mi paso, pero con cuidado por mi mujer y sea lo que sea que haya sido aquel mensaje de tragedia de mi clan.

Escucho otros aullidos, son llamados, mi familia estaba buscándome, yo respondo haciéndoles entender que iba en camino. Siento la mirada de Elsa sobre mi, esta asustada, no la culpo. Yo tampoco se lo que ocurre.

Llegamos al clan y siento un ambiente extraño, estaba relativamente tarde y veo los fogones prendidos, salvo uno, el principal.

Nos acercamos hasta la gente y veo a mi familia, a los ancianos y a mi madre cuyos ojos están hinchados. Me acerco a ella y veo tristeza en su rostro.

\- Hans- me dice tomando mi rostro en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella niega con la cabeza antes de volverá sollozar.

\- No resistió las heridas- me dice- tu padre…

No pudo seguir hablando, estalla en llanto. Yo simplemente la abrazo, quedando impactado ante la noticia.

Mi padre estaba muerto. Era un hombre fuerte y líder nato. Un alpha del clan que llevó a nuestra familia por el buen camino, él me inició en nuestra primera luna llena de adulto, nos habló del cortejo y de cada una de las enseñanzas que yo traspasaría a mi hijo cuando este naciera. Saber que murió por culpa de irme a buscar y protegerme me ha dejado mal… No era justo.

Los funerales son hechos al día siguiente. El cuerpo de mi padre es cubierto por pieles impregnadas en aceites y flores aromáticas y llevado a las afueras del clan.

La gente lleva antorchas, siendo encabezados por mi y mis hermanos en la procesión.

Rodeamos su cuerpo y lanzamos las antorchas, viendo como aquellos restos se cubrían en llamas generando un aroma a carne y flores silvestres mientras el humo subía hasta el cielo.

No teníamos cementerios como en el mundo humano, somos seres del bosque y debíamos volver a él. El cielo se llevaría nuestra alma convirtiéndolo en una estrella que acompañaría a la Luna y nuestros cuerpos serían llevados por el viento y la tierra, nutriendo a las plantas que alimentarían a los animales y a nosotros en un ciclo sin fin.

Veo a Elsa abrazando a mi madre, devolviendo los cuidados que ella tuvo cuando mi querida caperucita había llegado al clan, tratando de consolarla. Veo que me observa con una leve sonrisa, tratando de hacerme sentir un poco mejor y extrañamente lo había logrado. Mi padre se había sacrificado por mí y había valido la pena, la relación con mi mujer no era perfecta como yo esperaba, pero iba en camino, comenzábamos a entendernos y a aceptarnos y ese gesto ante mi y mi familia me lo había aclarado muy bien.

La primavera había llegado, se sentía en el suave aroma en el aire, los pinos frescos y la tierra húmeda la nieve derritiéndose. Había pasado un tiempo del funeral de mi padre y nuestras actividades volvían: Yo cazaba y Elsa iba de vez en cuando a los huertos. Su estado ahora era más delicado, en cualquier momento podría nacer nuestro hijo.

Su estado me ponía nervioso, muchas veces me aventuraba nuevamente fuera del área de caza y ver que estaba pasando en su pueblo, temía que con el buen tiempo alguien se aventurara a buscarla.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, los restos de aquella batalla ya no estaban y había nuevas tumbas en el cementerio, eran de las tres personas que había matado.

Busqué a Kristoff, hacía sus tareas como siempre y seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, no había alarma ninguna.

El buen tiempo trajo nuevamente las flores al bosque. No podía llevar a Elsa en su estado a las termas, pero si a un espacio donde la vegetación era deliciosa y bella ante todos sus colores y formas, ella se sentaba en una de las rocas y cerca de unas zarzamoras para sacar sus fruto, llevándoselos delicadamente a la boca. También me los ofrecía.

\- Tu siempre hacías esto- le comenté.

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Las zarzamoras en primavera, ibas con una canasta y las recolectabas para tu tía, quien hacía mermeladas y postres en esta época.

Veo una leve mirada de tristeza y me doy cuenta de mi error.

\- Lo siento- le digo- No quería recordarte alguna cosa…

\- Se que no lo hiciste a propósito- dijo ella- Se me es difícil pensar que has estado conmigo tanto tiempo y yo sin saber nada…

\- Logro entenderte ahora lo difícil que debe ser esto- digo mientras tomo uno de los frutos de aquella planta- Mi padre ha muerto por mi culpa, mi está madre devastada… ella realmente lo amaba de la misma forma en que él lo hizo antes del cortejo- Me giro a ella- Mi padre salvó a mi madre cuando era adolescente, ella era un esclava torturada y la encontró antes que unos perros la atacaran, le construyó un hogar y luego de muchos años, luego de hacerse amigos y hablarle de su cultura, le confesó sus sentimientos a ella para cortejarla. Ella me dijo que fue el momento más bonito de su vida… -suspiro entristecido- Me hubiera gustado que haya sido para ti también, nunca tendré tu perdón ante mis acciones.

\- No, nunca lo tendrás…- me dijo en un hilo de voz- yo solo espero poder acostumbrarme a esto.

Acaricia sobreprotectoramente su vientre.

\- Como alpha que soy, tengo posibilidades de aparearme y tener descendencia, no así los lobos de estirpe más baja. Me encanta verte embarazada Elsa, si pudiera me gustaría tenerte siempre así. Que nuestro cachorro naciera y poder hacerte el amor nuevamente para engendrar otro, pero se que no querrás con muchos motivos. Yo aceptaré eso. No pienso obligarte nuevamente.

Ella simplemente me observa, pero entendiendo a que punto quería llegar. Debo comenzar a ser menos egoísta, eso lo aprendí luego de tantos golpes coronados por la muerte de mi padre. El no merecía morir, así como Anna tampoco, había hecho mal, demasiado mal. Ojalá esa chica estuviera viva y me diera un puñetazo en la cara.

Tomo una flor del piso y la pongo sobre el cabello de mi esposa.

\- Ojalá Anna y mi padre estuvieran vivos- le comento- Le hubiera pedido que me dijera como cortejó a mi madre en su momento y Anna estaría aquí con nosotros haciéndote una bella corona de flores…

Hubo un silencio que es cortado por la respiración de mi mujer, un leve sollozo escapa de su garganta, yo meramente la abrazo, dejando que su tristeza escape.

No ha habido otros acercamientos como los de la terma por parte de Elsa y tampoco buscaba uno, no iba a buscar algo a la fuerza nuevamente, no me quiero atrever a destruir los grandes pasos que hemos dado. Me ocupaba más de tenerla tranquila, en especial en las noches. Ahora dormía con su cabeza en mi pecho, poniendo su vientre sobre mi estómago sintiendo los movimientos de aquel pequeño lobo que vería en cualquier momento.

Unos aullidos me hicieron despertar, eran los vigilantes, algo extraño estaba pasando. Elsa se despierta por mis movimientos, asustada.

Yo me levanto pidiéndole que se quede en la casa y que no salga mientras me ponía mis pantalones y abría la puerta.

Veo a los hombres lobos moviéndose, uno de mis hermanos me encuentra.

\- Una invasión de otro clan- me dice- Saben de la muerte de nuestro padre y quieren guerra, es un clan muy salvaje.

Palidezco.

\- ¡Mi mujer ya tiene nueve meses! – le grito asustado.

\- Entonces tendrás que matar a todos los lobos que puedas si no quieres que lo hagan contigo y se la lleven como recompensa.

Me dirijo a los límites del clan observando a como los invasores empezaban a llegar. Sus pieles eran blancans como la nieve y pelo oscuro como el carbón, llevaban marcas de sangre pintada sobre sus caras.

\- Clan de lobos nocturnos- maldije.

Uno de los clanes más peligrosos, aquellos mataban por placer, no debíamos tener piedad, mi mujer peligraría si la encontraban.

Mis colmillos y garras salen sin pensarlo y me lanzo sobre al primer lobo nocturno logrando derribarlo con una cortada letal en su garganta, siento un ataque por atrás, las garras de un lobo perforan mi carne antes de ver como uno de mis colegas logra destruirlo. Mi herida es grave, pero no es mortal, sigo peleando como poseído, pensar en mi mujer embarazada hace que salga todo lo monstruoso que tengo dentro de mí, gruño, mis ojos brillan y mi rostro y cuerpo cambian en un estado semi animal en busca de pieles blancas y cabellos negros, no se cuentos derribo ni cuantos me atacan, siento golpes pero más gritos de lobos. Cuando veo que los límites no hay más invasores respiro levemente viendo como tras mi paso hay muchos heridos y muertos.

No puedo respirar tranquilo luego de oír los gritos en la aldea, veo fuego y lobos corriendo, pero más me intranquiliza que las voces sean femeninas.

Voy a hacia mi casa, la encuentro vacía.

Palidezco.

\- ¡Elsa!- grito desesperado buscando su rastro.

Escucho un gruñido cerca y voy hacia aquella dirección. Un lobo nocturno se agarraba la cara mientras caía un hilo de sangre, cerca de él estaba mi mujer, sujetando su vientre con una de sus manos, temblando, y con la otra tratando de sujetar su daga de plata manchada en sangre.

Bendita daga, menos mal no me deshice de ella.

El lobo la observa lleno de odio y con una sonrisa torcida.

No me gusta para nada eso.

El grita y se acerca a mi mujer tumbándola en el suelo haciendo que suelte su arma y grite de dolor.

\- Eres una mujer muy valiente- dijo el lobo con sus ojos sangrando- Serás una buena acompañante… deja deshacerme de aquel cachorro para iniciar una casta contigo.

Veo su garra alzarse contra el vientre de mi mujer, haciendo esta gritar y pedir clemencia.

Salgo de control.

Apenas el lobo siente mi presencia cuando logro tumbarlo y soltando a mi mujer.

\- No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer ni a mi cachorro- gruño.

El ríe.

\- ¡No lo será cuando te corte el cuello!.

Se lanza contra mi mostrando los dientes, pero logro soportar su fuerza empujándolo al suelo y tratando de morder su cuello.

El logra soltarse con una patada en mi pecho y un golpe en mi cara.

Siento una punzada en mi brazo, el desgraciado había logrado morderme y grito de dolor. Logra tumbarme y me observa con sus ojos negros.

\- Primero te mataré, luego sacaré de las entrañas de esa mujer a tu descendencia para crear la mía- sonrió con maldad.

Me duelo todo y no puedo levantarme, menos cuando el me agarra por el cuello y me muestra sus filosos colmillos listo para el golpe final.

Su mirada cambia a una de espanto y veo como se desvanece. Su agarre desaparece y cae el suelo. Siento el aroma de la carne quemada que sale de él y veo clavada en su espalda la daga de mi mujer.

Levanto mi mirada y veo a Elsa quien me observa entre asustada y aliviada.

\- Hans…- me dice acercándose como puede hacía mi, su ropa y cuerpo están llenos de sangre y tierra, pero no tiene ninguna herida.

Desencajo, tomando parte de la ropa de lobo muerto para evitar quemarme, la daga y la observo.

¿Quién pensaría que le debo mi vida a esa arma?

\- ¿Estás bien?- me interroga mi mujer.

Yo sonrío. Nunca antes se había preocupado por mi, me había salvado la vida.

Tomo su mentón y asiento.

\- Todo gracias a ti, mi caperucita- le digo.

Ella sonríe tímidamente. Pero eso dura poco y veo como sus ojos cambian y toma su vientre, ella pierde levemente el equilibrio.

La tomo de los hombros y siento algo cálido en mis pies, un líquido que caía de las piernas de mi mujer.

Había roto fuentes.

Ella sube su mirada asustada y con dolores.

\- Tranquila… todo estará bien, debemos volver a la casa- le digo con la mayor tranquilidad que pude transmitir.

La tomo lo mejor posible con mis brazos y agradezco que no hayan más intrusos. Encuentro a uno de mis hermanos y le pido ayuda.

\- Elsa va a parir- le digo-Necesito que las mujeres la asistan, ¡ahora!.

El asiente mientras sale en busca de ayuda y yo entro con Elsa a nuestra casa, la deposito en la cama y toco su frente.

\- Tranquila, viene la ayuda, aguanta- le pido.

Ella asiente, mientras respira agitadamente.

Veo como llega mi madre con algo de agua y mis cuñadas con hierbas y me apartan de mi mujer.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos- dice ella- Tu debes ayudar a tus hermanos, Hans.

Yo la observo y ella distingue que no me gusta la idea.

\- Por favor mi querido cachorro, confía en mi.

Asiento complicado y salgo de mi casa sin antes darle una nueva vista a mi mujer que tenía un trapo mojado sobre su cabeza.

Quedaban unos lobos todavía merodeando, logramos asesinarlos sin problemas, pero habían dejado miles de estragos y pequeños incendios alrededor, llevamos los cuerpos sin vida de ellos hasta el centro de la ciudad para saber que haríamos con ellos, probablemente los colgaríamos cerca de nuestros límites como advertencia. Habían lobos heridos y muchos muertos, sus mujeres estaban devastadas, pero en general todo estaba relativamente bien.

En el silencio de la madrugada, se escucha el grito agudo y fuerte de un bebé y por inercia corrí hacia donde venía el ruido: mi casa.

Mi hijo había nacido.


	15. Exilio

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**Capítulo 15**

**Exilio**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Corro dejando atrás cuerpos destruidos, charcos de sangre, olor a muerte y distintas fogatas que había alrededor. No le tomo importancia a aquella dantesca escena, simplemente dejo que mis oídos me guíen mientras siento más fuerte aquel grito de los pulmones de mi cachorro.

Llego hasta la cabaña y abro la puerta, encontrando a las mujeres alrededor de mi mujer limpiándola del sudor, veo un gran charco de sangre entre sus piernas y vislumbro su piel mucho más pálida de lo habitual.

Las mujeres del clan se corren, dejándome ver a mi mujer y me asusto.

No se mueve, y su piel blanca muestra mucho más sus ojeras. Sus labios estaba levemente abiertos y su cabeza girada hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados.

Camino hacia ella, con el corazón en la garganta. Levanto mis brazos y siento que tiemblan al verla así.

-¿Elsa?- le susurro.

No me responde.

Mis manos temblorosas y llenas de sangre seca van hacia su inmaculado rostro, tomándolo con la mayor delicadeza que me permite por lo nervioso que estoy al ver que sus ojos no se abren. Hago que su rostro me observe, sus ojos se mantienen cerrados.

Bufo de miedo.

\- Elsa- digo nuevamente alzando su rostro y acercándolo al mío- ¡Caperucita, por favor!.

Junto mi frente a la suya, que se encuentra fría y siento que nunca va a despertar.

Mi mentón siento un suave aliento, me separo un poco y veo como los ojos de mi esposa reaccionar. Sus párpados comienzan a moverse y puedo ver sus ojos azules.

\- ¡Estás bien, gracias a la luna que estás bien!- digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy cansada- me dice- ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

La pregunta me hace volver a la realidad.

Había oído el ruido de mi hijo pero no lo había visto, escudriño el lugar hasta ver a mi madre con un pequeño bulto en sus manos, tapado por una tela de cuerpo manchada en sangre.

\- Madre- me acerco a ella.

La observo y encuentro extraña su mirada, reconozco algo que no me gusta en ella.

Es temor.

Veo como sus uñas se agarran a las manta que protege a mi hijo y veo un leve tiritón en sus manos. Algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Madre?- mi voz muestra miedo.

Ella sube la mirada hacia mí, asustada y entregándome a mi hijo, se aleja sentándose al lado de Elsa. Yo observo esto con miedo y mis manos, que llevan a mi primogénito tiemblan.

Apenas si pesa sobre mis brazos.

Con miedo muevo la manta encontrándome con lo más bello del mundo y respiro levemente de tranquilidad.

Mi hijo es tan pequeño y apenas si puedo ver como su nariz se mueve para respirar, su piel pálida, como la de su madre, hace resaltar las pequeñas manchas de sangre que tiene en su pecho y cabeza que hacen juego con su cabello rojizo, mi herencia.

Es hermoso en todo sentido.

Lo desvisto completamente para apreciar a mi querido cachorro y mi rostro cambia, entendiendo a mi madre, un escalofrío recorre mi espina.

\- Madre- susurro con miedo y ella esta vez me responde.

\- Lo se, es una niña- comenta casi en un susurro.

Su afirmación me destruye por completo y veo horrorizado al bebé.

\- Es una niña…- susurra con gusto Elsa y yo volteo a verla.

Sus ojos brillan de felicidad y sus labios crean una bella mueca en su rostro. Se ve tan hermosa. Nunca la había visto así.

Me siento terriblemente mal por eso.

\- Entrégamela – dice con el poco aliento y fuerza que tiene luego de todo el trabajo que ha hecho para dar a luz, extendiendo sus manos- Por favor.

Me observa con una súplica en su rostro, yo me quedo helado sin saber que hacer.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Mi madre lo sabe, ella agacha la cabeza así como las otras mujeres.

La razón de buscar a una mujer fuera del clan, a una humana, es porque no nacían lobas en el clan. Corrección, no se permitían a las lobas en el clan como parte de nuestra antigua creencia arraigada en la leyenda del lobo blanco. Fue una loba la que se apareció a aquel extinto clan y destruyó la paz del lugar y trajo la mala suerte y fue ella quien mató a aquel lobo al tratar de ser cortejada. Gracias a la luna, los nacimientos de hembras eran escasos, pero traían miedo, demasiado.

\- Elsa, querida- dice mi madre poniéndose entre mi mujer y yo, evitando que pudiera seguir viéndome- será mejor que te recuestes un poco, estas muy cansada.

\- Quiero tomarla- dice suplicente- por favor.

Mi madre se interpone a la vista de Elsa y yo le doy la espalda sujetando a la niña y dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

\- ¡No, mi hija!- escucho de parte de Elsa- ¡Hans… por favor…!

Me quedo estático en la entrada ante la voz quebrada y débil de mi mujer y su súplica con mi nombre. No soy capaz de verla a los ojos, no puedo. Salgo de la casa, sin antes oír un grito de mi mujer con mi nombre seguido de un fuerte sollozo.

Mientras me alejo, saliendo un poco del clan, pienso como debe estar Elsa y como las mujeres deben estar reteniéndola y como mi madre debe estar explicándole la situación.

Debían nacer hombres en nuestro clan, por eso deseaba un hijo con desesperación, mi madre tuvo trece y no sé si entre sus embarazos hubo hembras, pero si fue así todas desaparecieron.

Fueron asesinadas por mi padre, así estaba escrito y era la tradición.

Escucho los leves quejidos de la niña entre mis brazos mientras me adentro en el bosque.

Paro al estar seguro que estaba lejos del clan y que no se escucharía nada.

Dejo a la pequeña en el piso y la aprecio mejor. Un cuerpo pequeño y robusto de ojos grandes, su piel pálida y su cabello rojo sangre son la mezcla perfecta en Elsa y mi genética. Es un cachorro hermoso pero peligroso.

Sería rápido, su cuerpo es tan frágil que la podría perforar con facilidad, un conejo sería mas difícil de matar que ella.

Me agacho poniéndome de rodillas mientras escucho los ruidos de la pequeña.

No sería la primera vez que mataría a una persona, lo había hecho en el pueblo con ese anciano y lo había hecho con Anna.

Anna…

Todavía recuerdo como lo hice.

Me había presentado de la misma forma en que lo hice con Elsa, hablamos un poco, era una joven muy alegre y demasiado ingenua. Le había contado que me encontré con su hermana, la cual había encontrado un bello lugar de flores y me había pedido que la guiara. La alejé del camino y la hice entrar a un terreno nuevo, en cuanto me dio la espalda tomé su cuello y mis colmillos perforaron su carne.

Sería igual, rápido.

Haría que dejara de respirar en un segundo y enterraría el cuerpo en el bosque.

¿Y luego qué?

¿Tomaría a Elsa a la fuerza para que me diera otro hijo? ¿No le había prometido que no la forzaría?

Esto es distinto, Elsa "debía" entender esta situación.

Levanto mi garra en el aire, mis ojos van directo al pecho de la recién nacido, tomaría menos de un segundo.

Mi mano baja a toda prisa incrustándose sobre la tierra al lado del cuerpo de mi hija.

Mi puño cae al otro lado, rendido.

No puedo hacerlo.

Bajo mi cabeza a la tierra repitiendo aquella frase.

No puedo matarla, no le puedo hacer eso.

¿Cuánto sufrí para dejar embarazada a Elsa? ¿Cuánto ella sufrió en ese estado atentando contra mi vida y la suya propia?

¿Cuánto sufrió mi pequeña y hermosa hija antes de nacer? Su madre queriendo matarla y aquel anciano queriendo convertirla en moneda de cambio para favores de gente y ahora yo, atentando contra ella y separándola de su querida madre que la defendió de aquel lobo que quería sacarla de las sus entrañas y matarla, lo mismo que yo y mi clan deseábamos por haber nacido mujer…

No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Escucho el llanto de mi hija, debe estar asustada y hambrienta ¿cómo no estarlo?

Esto es tan gracioso, tanto que quería su nacimiento y me iba a convertir en su asesino.

La tomo entre mis brazos y la acerco a mi cuerpo, comenzaba a estar fría. La escondo del mundo y me quiebro.

Un sollozo escapa desde lo más profundo de mi y una leve lágrima se asoma entre mis pestañas cerradas.

-Discúlpame, hija- le susurro a ella y acerco mi nariz a aquel botoncito que era la suya.

Ella sigue llorando, llenando el aire y el bosque de lo fuerte y bello de su voz. La beso en la frente, huele tan bien aunque esté manchada de sangre.

La tapo con la manta manchada y me devuelvo por mis pasos, entrando nuevamente al clan. Veo algunos lobos y me cercan el paso. Gruño de enfado.

\- Supimos del nacimiento- dice uno- ¿Por qué no lo has matado?

\- No lo haré- digo con decisión a lo que veo que ellos se asustan.

\- ¿Estas loco?- es la voz de uno de mis hermanos que sale de aquel grupo- ¿Sabes lo que significa ese nacimiento? ¿Lo que puedes traer?.

\- Lo tengo claro, hermano- le digo.

\- Entonces dime, ¿por qué no has hecho lo que debes hacer?.

\- ¡Porque no es justo!- grito- ¿El sufrimiento de mi mujer todos estos meses? ¿El mío?.

Veo como los lobos me observan con recelo a lo que digo, mi hermano vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Traerás un nuevo lobo blanco al clan?- me dice- Deja de ser egoísta.

\- ¡El único lobo blanco aquí soy yo!- exclamo furioso- ¡Yo soy el que les ha traído mala suerte!.

Los lobos se espantan y mi hermano se sorprende de esto.

Si, es verdad, recapacitando, yo soy el culpable de todo esto: La tristeza y depresión de mi esposa, mis propias heridas y casi muerte, que mi padre ya no esté con nosotros es por salvarme, la invasión al clan… todo esto es mi culpa.

Tomo fuertemente a mi hija y entro al clan, los lobos se apartan de mi, con miedo. Siento algunas miradas que trato de ignorar.

Llego hasta mi cabaña y desde afuera escucho los sollozos de Elsa. La encuentro en la cama con su rostro oculto entre sus manos, al sentir que se abre la puerta levanta su rostro, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos. Me observa asustada, mi madre debió contarle lo que iba a ser. Le sonrío.

\- Ella está bien- le respondo mostrando el pequeño bulto que era mi querida hija.

Sus ojos se abren mientras me acerco a ella y le muestro a nuestra hija intacta, sana y salva, vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría y alivio mientras tomaba en sus débiles brazos a la sangre de nuestra sangre y la acercaba a su pecho, besándola con desesperación mientras un susurro salía de su ya cansada voz.

\- Mi niña- recitaba- mi preciosa niña.

Yo la observo unos momentos antes de volver en si.

La cabaña y todo nuestro pueblo era un lugar peligroso para nosotros. Acabo de romper una de las grandes reglas del clan. Si no mataba a mi hija, otros lo harían hasta dejarla fuera de nuestras tierras.

Debíamos irnos de aquí.

Tomo un bolso y comienzo a llenarlo de mantas, artefactos, algo de ropa y comida que había en nuestro hogar. Elsa me observa con sorpresa e interrogación , yo me acerco a ella tomando con delicadeza su mentón.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí. Elsa- le digo- Este lugar no es seguro para nuestra hija, ni para nosotros tampoco.

Tomo una manta de la cama, le pido a Elsa a nuestra pequeña y la envuelvo en ella para entregársela nuevamente. Voy donde tiene su capucha azul y se la pongo sobre su espalda. Me pongo el bolso entre los hombros y cargo a Elsa pidiéndole que sujetara bien a nuestra hija.

Estamos en las afueras del clan cuando siento que alguien me llama, es la voz de mi madre.

Volteo y la encuentro en los límites del clan, la veo cansada y me acerco a ella con Elsa en los brazos.

Se lo que debe estar pensando de mi, estoy actuando sin pensar nuevamente. Iba a abandonar el clan para siempre y no estaba pensando en mi futuro.

\- Madre…- comienzo- Lo siento mucho, pero quiero defender a mi familia y si eso es ir contra las reglas lo haré.

Ella me observa, tomando con suavidad mi barbilla, sus ojos están acuosos y respira con dificultad.

\- Yo te entiendo- me dice- Eres tan parecido a tu padre… dejando todo por las personas que amas: lo hizo conmigo al salvarme la vida y lo hizo contigo al irte a buscar a aquel pueblo, el estaría orgulloso de ti.

Abro mis ojos de sorpresa comprendiendo a lo que iba mi madre, quería despedirse de mi.

Suelta mi rostro, llevando sus manos hacia detrás de su cuello, quitándose una pequeña soga de cuero con una piedra luna en estado puro colgando de ella. Un collar muy antiguo que tenia desde que era un mero cachorro.

Lo observa por un momento antes de hablar.

\- Este fue el primer regalo que me hizo tu padre- me comenta- me regaló esta piedra luna luego de matar a aquel hombre que abusaba de mí, me dijo que me protegería de cualquier cosa, ya sabes lo importante que es este material para nuestras creencias, luego de un año de la entrega de esto, me cortejó y me convertí en su mujer dándome los años más bellos de mi vida.

Coloca el collar sobre mi.

\- Ahora te lo entrego hijo y espero que te proteja a ti, a mi nuera y mi pequeña nieta. Que la luna te guíe mi querido cachorro.

\- Te quiero madre.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y veo que Elsa levanta su mano para tocar la palma de mi madre.

\- Gracias por todo- dice ella con una voz que muestra cansancio.

Mi madre sonríe.

\- Cuídate Elsa y a esa pequeña también.

Ella asiente.

Mi madre se despide con la mano de nosotros hasta que nos perdemos en el bosque.

Nos alejamos lo posible del clan en una zona relativamente segura y cercana a uno de los hilos de agua que alimentan la vertiente cercana al pueblo de Elsa.

La dejo en el suelo un momento y me encargo de buscar agua y calentarla con algo de leña del sector y unos fósforos que había metido en el bolso. Había sacado a mi mujer sin que estuviera completamente limpia de su parto, mi hija también tenía los restos de sangre igual que yo de la pelea con aquel clan. Debíamos quitarnos ese olor, podría traernos problemas. Mientras espero que el agua se caliente en una pequeña vasija que había metido en el bolso, decido quitarme la ropa y lavarme con el agua fría para apurar las cosas. Uso mi blusa como trapo para quitarme manchas de sangre en distintas partes y la aprovecho de limpiar quitándole algunos vestigios de manchas que tenía, lo mismo hago con el pantalón, los cuales dejo cerca del fuego para que se sequen, aprovecho de buscar unos pantalones que había metido en aquel bolso, mientras lo hago observo a mi mujer.

Su rostro estaba sereno observando a aquel pequeño bulto sobre sus blancos brazos mientras le daba alimento.

Un suspiro involuntario sale desde el fondo de mi al ver aquella escena. Elsa se ve hermosa por más que se vea agotada, nunca había visto sus ojos brillar tanto y con tal calidez, tal vez lo más cercano que haya visto aquella mirada era cuando celebraba los cumpleaños de Anna, su hermana, ella se esmeraba en hacerle un regalo. Recuerdo un año, mientras la seguía escondido, que la vi haciendo algo con telas y algodón: Una muñeca. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermana al ver su presente.

Elsa hace un gesto con la mirada, de dolor y me asusto.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le consulto acercándome a ella.

Mi mujer asiente.

\- Si- comenta- Pero es muy doloroso cuando está comiendo, mi pecho no está acostumbrado a que lo muerdan de esa forma.

\- Siento oír eso.

La invito a que tome mi mano y ella la acepta, presionándola fuertemente para mitigar el dolor que era alimentar a la pequeña.

El agua de la vasija estaba ya tibia.

Acerqué el agua y mi camisa, la cual usaría de toalla cerca de las mujeres que más me importaban en aquel momento.

Elsa sintió mis pasos, ya que volteó a verme.

\- ¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto.

\- Sigue hambrienta- me responde.

\- Luego de todo lo que ha pasado… ha tenido un inicio difícil- comento.

El brillo de Elsa se apaga un momento.

\- Tu madre me contó lo que le ibas a hacer- dice en un susurro.

\- No podía hacerle eso… luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que has sufrido- le digo- Elsa, no quiero dañarte más de lo que ya he hecho.

Ella me observa y pone una suave sonrisa.

\- Te estoy muy agradecida.

Siento su cabeza sobre mi brazo , pongo mi cabeza sobre la suya viendo como nuestra pequeña sigue comiendo.

\- ¿Has pensado que nombre va a tener nuestra lobita?- le pregunto.

Ella sonríe y observa con cariño a la niña.

\- Anna- me responde- Su nombre será Anna.

\- Me gusta- le respondo- Si así lo deseas, así se llamara.

La observo un momento y sus ojos vuelven a brillar.

Me levanto de su lado para mojar el ahora paño.

\- Debo limpiarte caperucita- le comento- todavía estas manchada de sangre y aquí puede ser peligroso, así como tendré que limpiar a Anna.

Ella asiente y me permite levantar sus faldas.

Sus piernas pálidas estaban relativamente manchadas, las mujeres lograron limpiarla un poco, en el fondo agradecía eso. Evitaría que calentara agua y me tardara en el proceso.

El agua tibia, en compañía a mi brazo comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, quitando los vestigios del parto de hace unas horas y mostrando la piel pulcra de Elsa, dejando manchada mi camisa en el proceso.

Le pido de por favor que abra más sus piernas, permitiéndome limpiar el sector de su parte más íntima. No se si esté adolorida por el trabajo de parto, pero tengo sumo cuidado de pasar mis manos por aquel sector y aguantando las ganas de acariciarla como me gustaría. No es el momento para ello y ella no está en condiciones para algo así en el bosque.

Cuando termino, Anna estaba más tranquila, casi dormida, lo que me da la oportunidad para limpiarla, la destapo dejándome verla nuevamente y la lavo con el trapo y el agua tibia, ella se queja un poco y me abre sus ojos negros de vez en cuando.

Su mirada es hermosa, ya quiero saber de que color tendrá sus ojos en un futuro, si tendrá los míos o los de su madre o se quedará con ese color oscuro por toda su vida como el cielo que acompaña a la luna.

Busco dentro del bolso y encuentro un vestido simple, el cual le acerco a Elsa para que se cambie.

Luego de que Elsa se pusiera su ropa limpia, le devuelvo a Anna, mientras trato de lavar la ropas manchadas.

Dejo que se sequen ante el calor de la fogata, la cual le agregue más madera para mantener el fuego encendido, espantaría probables depredadores.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo las llamas bailar y escuchando el sonido de la madera romperse ante el calor que emanaban. Volteo al sentir la cabeza de Elsa sobre mi hombro.

Me encuentro con que se ha quedado profundamente dormida con Anna entre sus brazos.

Esta exhausta: el despertar con aquel ataque, el trabajo de parto y el pensamiento de que Anna estuviera muerta han sido mucha carga para ella en lo que vamos del día.

Con sumo cuidado, le quito a nuestra hija de su brazos y trato de ponerla cómoda para que siguiera durmiendo. No la había visto así de tranquila en mucho tiempo, tal vez cuando todavía me escondía de ella mientras hacía su vida en el pueblo.

Vuelvo a recordar aquella vez que la vi enferma en su casa y suspiro.

Anna es quien me devuelve al presente ante sus leves ruidos dentro de la camisa y me la acerco al pecho, huele tan bien.

Todavía no puedo creer que haya atentado contra su vida, será algo que nunca me lo perdonaré.

Ambas duermen, dejándome pensar en nuestra actual situación. No podría volver nunca al clan, de eso estaba seguro. Somos unos desterrados al momento en que me rehusé en asesinar a mi hija.

Las reglas debían cumplirse.

Observo el cielo y suspiro de cansancio.

Es tan poco común nuestra actual posición. Sabía que, hace unos años, un lobo también había sido desterrado por haber roto las reglas, nadie supo que rayos pasó con él.

Actualmente nuestro futuro es incierto, sin conocidos o un lugar donde ir. Con mi mujer cansada por ser madre y una recién nacida.

No tenemos a nadie a quien recurrir, me siento acorralado y pequeño. Acerco más a Anna a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su aroma y me tranquiliza, tratando de pensar en una solución.

Saco algo de comida de aquel bolso, no había comido nada luego de la batalla y todo lo que fue el nacimiento de Anna. Mastico algunas hierbas y tiras de carne salada para volver a tener algo de fuerzas. Metí tantas cosas a la rápida que el debo sacar algunas cosas del bolso para encontrar comida, necesitaba algo más contundente para mi esposa y estaba seguro que había metido un pan en su interior.

Debo usar las dos manos, así que dejo a Anna a mi lado mientras busco algo bueno.

Chillo de dolor, algo me quemó.

Reviso con cuidado el bolso y encuentro la hoja de de mi esposa. Con cuidado, y con una prenda para proteger mi piel, la saco de ahí. Creo que debo entregársela, será útil por cualquier ataque y debo admitir que Elsa sabe como usarla.

Ver mi reflejo en esa arma me hace pensar en un posible plan. Uno muy arriesgado para mi propia integridad, pero podría salvar a mi familia.

Elsa despierta y yo le entrego algo de comer mientras sostengo a nuestra hija.

Luego de dormir, se ve más repuesta lo cual me alegra.

Cuando termina de alimentarse, le entrego a Anna mientras termino de arreglar el bolso y apago la fogata, haciendo entender a mi esposa de que nos pondríamos en movimiento.

Tomo el bolso y a Elsa la agarro entre mis brazos mientras ella sostiene a nuestra cachorra.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta con curiosidad y asustada.

Comprende que cualquier decisión es primordial en este punto, pero esta asustada de cualquier cosa que pase desde ahora en adelante.

Le sonrío con tranquilidad antes de responderle.

\- Iremos hacia la única persona que podrá ayudarnos.- le comento.

Un viaje que me sería sencillo y de algunas horas se transforma en un día completo. Debo hacer paradas, mi mujer le duele el cuerpo y debe alimentar a nuestras hija.

La tomo de la mano mientras Anna comienza a comer y siento como Elsa me aprieta fuertemente. El dolor es gigantesco para ella y lo ha mantenido tan bien.

Caminamos mientras está oscureciendo y parece que Elsa reconoce el paisaje.

\- Este lugar…- me susurra.

Estamos cerca del inicio de lo que era su pueblo, exactamente el mismo lugar por el cual trató de escapar cuando la luna estaba sangrienta.

Ya era de noche y apenas si se veían las antorchas desde nuestra ubicación.

Le pregunto a Elsa si puede caminar, ella no ve problemas ante eso, en especial porque estamos cerca de donde quiero llegar.

Toma a Anna mientras yo arreglo su capucha.

Entramos a los límites del pueblo y mis sentidos se agudizan de miedo y por protección. Sujeto la mano de Elsa y la llevo con suavidad, siempre teniendo cuidado por donde camino, escuchando el aire o sintiendo algún aroma.

No hay nada malo.

Llego hasta una choza que reconocía muy bien y toco la puerta.

Siento los pesados pasos sobre el suelo de madera y la puerta abriéndose, encontrándome con la piel pálida y ojos castaños de su ocupante.

El aguanta la respiración y veo que sus pupilas se dilatan por la sorpresa y el miedo.

\- ¿Tú?- se interroga el dueño con furia en su mirada.

Me aparto un poco para que vea a Elsa, sus ojos y presencia se apaciguan.

\- ¡Elsa!- exclama

\- Kristoff- dice ella con alegría y lo abraza con una de sus manos.

El joven la corresponde y observa sorprendido a mi hija en los brazos de mi esposa. Observa a Elsa y luego a mi.

\- Hola Kristoff- digo por fin- ¿Nos permites entrar?


	16. La Posada del Lobo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**La Posada del Lobo**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Hay un leve silencio entre nosotros que es roto, de vez en cuando, por una leve ráfaga de viento. El muchacho me observa, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Es obvio que desconfía de mi después de todo lo que ha pasado, me impresiona que no me haya golpeado al verme.

Su mirada se dirige hacia Elsa y de manera suave abre la puerta, haciendo un ademán de que entremos. Cierra la puerta y sentimos el ambiente cálido de la casa.

Está hecha de madera, el piso es duro. Veo en una esquina una pequeña chimenea junto a una cocina. Del otro lado hay distintas herramientas, cuchillos, hachas, pinzas y una infinidad de etcéteras que desconozco, junto a ellas hay un gran abrigo de piel que hace recuerdos en mi memoria, solía ver a Kristoff con aquel abrigo cuando se aventuraba al bosque.

Más al fondo veo unas puertas, posibles habitaciones.

El joven nos invita a sentarnos encima de unos troncos que están diseñados como muebles en conjunto a unas pieles y cerca de la chimenea.

Kristoff se sienta y nos observa en silencio hasta que un leve bufido de cansancio se escapa de él y endulza su mirada.

\- Veo que ya nació- comentó Kristoff- ¿Cómo está?

Yo parpadeo unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Nació bien- respondo- Tuvimos un ataque de otro clan en medio de su nacimiento, pero logró llegar sin problemas, tiene una madre muy valiente.

El sonríe

\- Voy a suponer que esta visita no es por cortesía- comentó el muchacho.

Elsa, de manera inconsciente, aprieta a Anna más sobre su pecho. Sería complicado contar esa parte de la historia, pero si necesitaba que Kristoff nos ayudara, tendría que decirle todo.

\- La verdad no- respondo- En estos momentos, hemos escapado del clan… somos unos exiliados.

El muchacho hace un gesto con su cuello, haciéndome entender que ha quedado con dudas ante lo que he dicho. Le cuento todo lo que ocurrió después del nacimiento de nuestra hija, lo de nuestra costumbres y como era imposible que ella estuviera viva por una tradición de mi gente. El guarda silencio mientras relato la historia, observo como mueve sus ojos y su cuello, demostrando que estaba poniendo atención a mis palabras.

Termino mi historia y las razones por las cuales hemos llegado a tocar su manos, que estaban apoyadas en su barbilla, bajan lentamente hasta sus rodillas.

\- Veo que las cosas no han sido fáciles para ustedes- comenta más para el que para nosotros.

\- Kristoff- Elsa por fin habla- ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?

\- Bueno, no creo que deban haber venido aquí tampoco- comenta observándome seriamente- La última vez que nos vimos llegamos a una conclusión bien desagradable.

Bajo la cabeza apenado ante esto. Es obvio que se refería a mi intrusión, a mi clan atacando, las garras que utilicé para matar a esos dos aldeanos y a ese anciano, o la manera en que puse entre "mis colmillos y la pared" a mi mujer para que le salvara la vida. Todavía no puedo creer que haya venido nuevamente al pueblo y esta vez en busca de ayuda.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dice Elsa de manera triste.

\- Bueno- el muchacho se lleva una de sus manos a su rubia melena- Conozco un lugar alejado del pueblo. No está muy lejos, pero no es fácil de atravesar. Está cerca de las montañas, suelo ir a ese sector en busca de hielo y nieve para mi casa y para vender junto a la madera.

\- ¿Cerca de las montañas?- comento.

\- Si- responde Kristoff- Es un páramo precioso, donde hay mucha vegetación, sol y está cerca de la desembocadura de un lago que es alimentado por el rio que nace de esas mismas montañas. Si desean hacer una vida lejos del clan por esa niña, creo que es el lugar indicado.

Me volteo a ver a mi mujer y ella hace lo mismo. Veo su rostro levemente iluminado de alegría.

Era la señal que buscaba para continuar ese consejo.

\- ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta aquel lugar?- le comento

\- No es fácil- dijo Kristoff- Yo los guiaré hasta aquel lugar.

\- Kristoff- le digo- Agradecemos tu ayuda, pero creo que podemos arreglarnos con esto.

\- No podrán- responde- Elsa acaba de ser madre, tienes una recién nacida y no conoces aquel lugar, yo si. Se llegar sin problemas y créeme, habrá problemas.

Sus ojos me alcanzan y los veo fijos en mi, su mirada se pone seria y fría, era más que una advertencia.

Siento el tacto frío y delicado de Elsa sobre mi hombro. Desvío mi mirada hacia ella alcanzando sus ojos.

Me observa con tranquilidad, pero con una pizca de miedo. Siento como en esas facciones se transforman en una súplica silenciosa.

Cierro mis ojos y asiento.

\- Esta bien- respondo- ¿Cuándo partimos?

Veo como el rostro de mi mujer forma una sonrisa.

\- Mañana.- responde Kristoff zanjando la discusión.

Se levanta de su asiento y observa por una ventana.

\- Es muy tarde y la pequeña no debería salir a estas horas. Me dará tiempo para buscar algunas provisiones para el viaje.

Se da la vuelta, enfrentándonos.

\- Se quedarán a dormir esta noche aquí.

Yo respiro incómodo ante esto, pero Elsa hace un gesto de alegría antes de acercarse al dueño de casa y darle un extraño abrazo con sus hombros mientras sujetaba a nuestra bebé.

\- Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Kristoff- le dice en agradecimiento-

\- Tranquila- sonríe el- Estoy feliz de verte sana y salva – baja su mirada para ver a la pequeña- No he preguntado como se llama.

Elsa sonríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Se llama Anna- comenta.

\- Anna… - dice Kristoff en un tierno susurro.

Observo como levanta suavemente la ropa que cubría a mi hija para observar su rostro. Distingo un leve brillo en sus ojos mientras Elsa vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres tomarla?

Me da un escalofrío cuando mi mujer dice eso, mientras observo como ella entrega aquel preciado paquete al leñador. Observo como sus brazos rodean a mi pequeña y toma con sus anchas manos su diminuta cabeza.

Sin darme cuenta aprieto los puños y me comienza a doler las palmas de mis manos. Se que no debo hacer una tontería, pero me molesta la manera en que el es tan cercano a mi mujer y como toma a mi hija, quienes meramente tenemos ese privilegio éramos Elsa y yo.

Busco calmarme, Kristoff es la única posibilidad que tengo para salvar a mi familia ahora, debo hacerlo por ellas. Le había prometido a Elsa, en medio de la euforia de la última vez que estuvimos en su pueblo, que no lastimaría a su amigo si estaba conmigo, ella cumplió su promesa. Trato de calmar un poco mi lado animal, que mis celos y la sobreprotección que me brota se apague un poco.

Lo necesitaba y se lo debía a mi mujer y a Kristoff, quien nos había abierto su casa y nos estaba ofreciendo un lugar donde podríamos iniciar una familia. Observo la ventana y el paisaje negro que había detrás de su vidrio evitando pensar en que el leñador está tan cercano a aquel tesoro que es mi cachorra de lobo, pero el reflejo de la ventana me lo recuerda.

\- Es tan diminuta y bonita- escucho que susurra- Tiene tu rostro, Elsa- agrega.

\- Es muy pequeña para que veamos eso- comenta mi mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos, es tu viva imagen pero más pequeña, tiene tu nariz y tu labios rojos, hasta tu tono de piel… es tan extraño pensar que eres madre.

\- Lo se- comenta Elsa, bajando la voz.

Me da un vuelco en el estómago al oír eso. Eso obvio que Kristoff sabía que Elsa no estaba interesada en eso, lo descubrí en aquella ida a las termas. Todo estaba destinado a que él tuviera una familia con Anna hasta que yo aparecí. Suspiro en silencio. Como debe odiarme en estos momentos sosteniendo a mi hija.

Ya es tarde y Kristoff dice que debemos dormir.

\- Mi habitación es muy pequeña, pero se que Elsa y Anna estarán cómodas ahí.

Yo ladeo la cabeza ante lo que dice el muchacho.

\- Nosotros podemos dormir bien en el suelo- le comento, solo necesitamos algo con que arroparnos.

Kristoff me observa molesto.

Elsa debe estar agotada, dormirá bien con Anna ahí y estará tranquila para poder alimentarla y atenderla cuando deba hacerlo.

\- Kristoff- la voz de Elsa suena suave, pero corta la leve tensión que se estaba formando- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no deseamos ser una molestia.

\- No lo son- dice negando con la cara- Por favor Elsa, usa mi habitación. Dormiré aquí junto a tu marido.

Ella asiente, un poco más tranquila que las cosas parecieran haberse neutralizado. Veo como sus ojos me alcanzan, comunicándome con ellos que por favor estuviera tranquilo y que no hiciera nada para iniciar alguna discusión.

Yo se lo prometo con la mirada.

Elsa toma a Anna en sus brazos y se dirige hasta la habitación de Kristoff, mientras él, de un pequeño baúl, saca unas pieles de animales y me entrega una.

Del fondo de aquel mueble saca una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente, lo abre y toma un leve trago. Yo lo observo y me invita a tomar un poco.

Niego educadamente, el olor de aquel líquido era demasiado fuerte para mi nariz, obviamente no era agua y no quería saber que era.

\- No le digas a Elsa- me susurra- Empecé a tomar esto hace poco.

Guarda la botella y coloca la manta de piel en el piso.

Hay un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Soy el que decide romperlo al respirar fuerte y comienzo a hablar.

\- Kristoff- susurro- Se que no debes estar pensando lo mejor de mi en estos momentos por miles de cosas, de las cuales soy culpable y no lo niego. Pero quiero agradecerte tu hospitalidad, muchas gracias.

El muchacho pestañea extrañado ante mis palabras, pero una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Su mano se me acerca, invitándome a estrecharla. Observo mi propia mano derecha un segundo antes de aceptar el gesto.

Ambas palmas se presionan en un suave movimiento que dura muy poco.

Gimo levemente ante la fuerte presión que ejerce sobre mi mano.

El muchacho, con su gran fuerza, hace que mi brazo se dirija al suelo, tumbándome. No tengo tiempo de saber que está pasando cuando veo un leve brillo de una cuchilla de plata posicionarse en mi cuello generándome un poco de calor ante su cercanía por ser hecha de plata.

Respiro entrecortadamente y más al observar los ojos castaños y fríos con los que Kristoff me observa.

\- Ten por seguro que no he olvidado nada de lo que me has hecho a mi, "lobo"- susurra amenazante.

Trago saliva mientras veo como la hoja de plata se presiona sobre mi garganta quemándome.

Evito gritar y cierro los ojos.

\- No debiste volver, simplemente estas asustado al ver que todo tu plan con Elsa se esta yendo a la basura, me das asco y lo peor es que la pobre no tiene que hacer en estas circunstancias, ten por seguro que todo esto lo hago por ella, lobo- bufa molesto- Si fuera por mi ya te hubiera matado, pero no le puedo hacer eso a Elsa ahora. Quiero que me prometas que velaras por ella, ¿me escuchaste? No quiero verla tan mal como cuando llegó al pueblo escapando de ti. Si la vuelves a dañar no respondo por mis actos, ¿entendido?

Asustado, asiento como puedo.

La presión sobre mi desaparece y Kristoff se vuelve sentar, guardando aquella hoja en su bota, mientras me agarro mi cuello adolorido.

Respira fuertemente antes de levantarse.

\- Necesito un poco más de agua ardiente- dice mientras vuelve a tomar un pequeño sorbo de aquella botella.

No se como logramos dormir. Nos dábamos las espaldas sintiendo la presencia de cada uno, a veces escuchaba a Anna quejarse en la habitación y el sonido de las sábanas moviéndose, Elsa debía estar atendiéndola, quería levantarme, pero presentía que no sería buena idea luego de aquel enfrentamiento con Kristoff.

A la mañana siguiente, ayudo al leñador a preparar unos bolsos, algunos tienen comida, herramientas y otras cosas.

Kristoff saca algunas ropas y me entrega un saco de piel.

\- Póntela- me ordena- evitará que alguien te reconozca hasta que estemos a salvo.

Le hago caso.

Kristoff se aleja un momento y siento nuevos pasos, él aparece con un reno atado a una carreta de madera.

\- Sven- sonríe Elsa y se acerca al animal que jadea y hace unos ruidos semejantes a un perro al verla.

Kristoff carga las bolsas y nos pide subir. No hay tanta gente en el pueblo, lo cual agradezco cuando salimos de la cabaña y nos adentramos al bosque.

El viaje va sin problemas, pero Kristoff tenía razón. Sin él, no sabríamos como llegar, aquel camino lo desconozco, está fuera de los territorios de mi clan, entraba a un nuevo mundo, lo sentía en el aire marcado por otros animales.

\- ¿Cuánto nos llevará llegar hasta aquel lugar?- pregunta Elsa

\- Unas cinco horas- comenta Kristoff- Nos tomaría más si fuera pleno invierno, ahora el camino está mejor de lo habitual.

Vemos como pasan los árboles a nuestro alrededor , el paisaje parece interminable.

Siento un leve olor que llega de improviso. Olfateo fuertemente el aire alertando a mi esposa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No estoy muy seguro- le respondo observando entre los troncos de los árboles- Siento un olor vagamente familiar.

Lo había sentido antes, mi mente me lo dice, debe ser que en mis recuerdos el aroma estaba mezclado, ¿pero con qué?

¿Tierra?

¿Alguna hierba?

Creo recordar un sabor a carne y de sangre en conjunto a ese recuerdo… pero donde… parece ser en el clan…

Sven, el reno, detiene su andar y veo como mueve sus orejas y Kristoff se levanta del asiento de piloto, observando el paisaje.

Ambos saben que algo no esta bien. Yo también me levanto un poco poniendo atención en lo que me decía mi oído y olfato.

La memoria vuelve a mí y de repente y palidezco.

\- ¡Kristoff! Debemos salir de aquí ahora- le grito.

El me observa asustado unos segundos antes de oír unos gruñidos de entre los árboles.

Aparecen rápidamente, con sus pelajes negros.

Lobos nocturnos.

Sven comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede mientras Kristoff, con cuchillo en mano y las riendas aleja a los lobos que saltan sobre la carreta.

Decido ayudarlo.

Me interpongo entre los lobos y mi mujer quien sujeta lo mejor posible a nuestra pequeña, que comienza a llorar.

Los lobos tratan de subir a la carreta pero logro derribarlos con mis garras y Kristoff los deja inconscientes y muertos con una estocada de su daga de plata.

Se escucha el bufido de Sven y la carreta pierde el control, uno de ellos lo ha mordido.

Casi caemos de la carreta, pero Kristoff logra controlar al animal mientras logramos liberarnos de los ataques de los lobos.

No eran tantos, pero si eran muy fuertes.

En el ataque perdimos la bolsa de alimentos y quedamos con distintas heridas.

Kristoff baja de la carreta para ver a Sven, una de sus patas sangra mucho y el animal se queja.

\- No podrá tirar de la carreta- sentencia.

Y no podríamos aunque estuviera bien.

La carreta quedó muy maltrecha, los rodajes de las ruedas se destruyeron al ser de un material liviano, estamos varados a mitad de camino.

Kristoff toma un pañuelo y trata de curar un poco la herida el reno. Yo bufo molesto.

Debí adivinar el aroma de aquellos lobos. Ahora estamos en medio del camino.

\- Kristoff- dice Elsa mientras acuna con sus manos a Anna, quien estaba un poco más tranquila.

El muchacho sube la mirada hacia mi mujer, hago lo mismo.

Elsa tenía su rostro hacia una pequeña desviación del camino y ve algo de humo.

Una cabaña.

Kristoff sonríe.

\- Podemos llegar hasta allá sin problemas- comenta el muchacho- Es una posada, conozco al dueño- Hans ayúdame a cargar los bolsos que se salvaron. Sven llevará a Elsa.

\- No, el está herido- le digo- yo puedo llevar a Elsa sin problemas, el reno será más útil en la carga.

He cargado a mi mujer desde el día en que la hice mi compañera, llevarla por un tiempo no sería nada en comparación a el viaje que hice desde mi clan hasta el pueblo. Además, no confiaba en el reno. Estaba herido y sería fácil atacarlo con esa ventaja. Yo haría eso.

Kristoff bufa molesto pero acepta, mientras carga las bolsas sobre Sven.

El viaje lo hacemos en silencio y con sigilo. Me mantengo concentrado ante cualquier sonido extraño por un posible ataque y levemente alejado del reno si es que los lobos deciden empezar por el herido.

El bosque se abre y llegamos a la posada y su chimenea salvadora.

Sven apenas si llega hasta el pórtico. Está cansado y la herida se ve muy mal.

\- Descuida amigo- comenta Kristoff- voy por ayuda.

Kristoff nos pide que lo acompañemos y entramos a la casa, y se escucha el sonido de una campana.

\- ¡Yoo hoo! bienvenidos – dice una voz grave pero algo cantarina- ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

La voz viene de un hombre muy alto y fornido sentado en un mostrador con las yemas de sus dedos tocándose levemente sobre la mesa de madera.

Llevaba un gorro de lana que hacía juego con su chaleco. Su rostro estaba cubierto por bigote ancho que se unía a su cabello suavemente anaranjado generando un diseño peculiar. Sus ojos azules y grandes eran algo penetrantes lo que me llama la atención.

Tenía algo familiar.

\- Hola Oaken- dice cansado el leñador- hemos tenido un accidente con nuestra carreta. Sven está herido, era quien nos transportaba, debemos llegar al páramo.

\- Oh, ¡qué terrible!- dice el hombre- Pero descuida, uno de mis hijos adora los animales y sabrá como curarlo, ¿ya?, Mientras tanto que tal si les ofrezco una taza de té por cuenta de la casa.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho- dice Kristoff.

El hombre llama a su hijo y hay algo en sus movimientos que me llama la atención mientras llega un adolescente con vendas y desaparece por la puerta.

Pasa un tiempo y salimos a ver a Sven, el hijo del posadero dice que le tomará, por lo menos dos días recobrarse decentemente o más, los lobos atacaron ferozmente su pierna.

Evito gruñir ante esto para no asustar a quienes nos están dando ayuda.

\- ¡Qué mal!- dice Oaken- pero el lugar es grande y les puedo dejar una habitación.

\- No estamos en condiciones para costear una habitación, señor- dice Kristoff apenado- Oaken, no tenemos dinero y perdimos algunas de nuestras cosas.

\- No se preocupen- dice Oaken amablemente- Pueden pagarme haciendo otra cosa ¿ya? Cortar leña o ayudar en la posada. Además no puedo permitir que una recién nacida se quede así.

\- Se lo agradecemos mucho- dice Elsa.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer- dice Oaken- tengo familia y para mi ellos son importantes.

Sven es llevado a un pesebre donde hay cabras y otros animales para que descanse, se ve más tranquilo mientras el hijo de Oaken y Kristoff lo miman y curan.

Mientras pasa eso, no puedo dejar de ver a nuestro anfitrión. Buscando entender porque sus gestos y manera de moverse se me eran tan conocidos. Había algo que no encajaba. Luego lo entiendo, es muy obvio.

\- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros- comento a Oaken – En especial por mi familia.

\- Ha sido un placer- responde él- Para mi, mi familia es importante.

\- Es algo que los lobos tenemos inculcados ¿no?

Kristoff y Elsa observan a Oaken sorprendidos, este sonríe sin negarme la afirmación.

\- Dímelo a mi- dice Oaken- veo que tienes el cuerpo muy herido por lo que sea que los haya atacado ¿ya?

\- Hans…- Elsa comenta- En serio el es un…

\- Si, puedo reconocer el olor y la forma de comportarse de mi clan…- digo- El es un lobo.

Oaken ríe.

\- Vaya – sonríe- Creo que tendremos mucho de que hablar. Esta haciendo frío, ¿por qué no entramos a la casa y les ofrezco esa taza de té? ¿ya?

Oaken nos guía hasta la posada y dejamos a Sven al cuidado del hijo o mejor dicho, cachorro de nuestro anfitrión.

La idea de haber encontrado a un lobo en medio de nuestra tragedia parece ser algo que puso el destino y la luna en nuestro camino. Debo admitir que dentro de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado, esto sería interesante.


	17. Cortejo del omega,Propuesta del alpha

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**El Cortejo del omega, la Propuesta del alpha**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Estábamos en el comedor de la posada. No había clientes aquel día, teníamos la casa para nosotros.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la chimenea mientras se escucha el bullicio de la tetera puesta sobre el fuego comunicándonos que el agua estaba lista.

Oaken retiró la tetera con cuidado y comenzó a depositarla sobre unas hierbas. El aroma de la fragancia que lanzaban algunos pétalos llegó hasta mi nariz, era muy agradable.

Nuestro anfitrión sirvió las tazas , terminando con la de Elsa, a la cual le agregó un par de flores y hierbas más. Reconocí aquella mezcla y sonreí.

\- Son para que recuperes las energías del parto- sonrió el hombre lobo a mi mujer- Te hará bien.

Si estuviéramos en el clan, mi madre me hubiera entregado esas hierbas para Elsa, recordarla me genera un vuelco en el corazón que apaciguo tocando suavemente el collar que me obsequió. Veo como los labios de Elsa tocan la taza para beber el líquido.

\- Esta delicioso- sonríe ella- Se lo agradezco.

Oaken devuelve el agradecimiento con una sonrisa.

Se sienta en la mesa y toma un poco de su propia taza. Nos observa con sus agudos ojos azules antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿supongo que quieren saber algo de mi pasado, ya?- dice Oaken.

Yo asiento antes de tomar la taza y darle un suave sorbo.

\- Bueno- comenzó nuestro anfitrión- Yo fui exiliado hace muchos años, era un mozuelo en ese entonces. Tenía tres años más desde mi primera luna llena de adulto y como ustedes- me señala- rompí una de las reglas tabús de nuestro clan.

\- ¿Ustedes tienen reglas?- consulta sin creerlo Kristoff- Se me es difícil pensar eso.

\- Aunque no lo creas- le comento molesto al leñador- Somos una sociedad estricta y con raíces muy antiguas. Nuestra vida tiene reglas que no deben romperse por el balance y la armonía del clan.

\- ¿Cómo matar personas y raptar mujeres?- escupe Kristoff viéndome fríamente.

Le gruño molesto y me levanto de mi silla. Elsa se asusta, mientras el muchacho se levanta y me mira desafiantemente. Oaken se pone entre los dos, colocando una de sus manos sobre nuestros hombros, mandándonos a sentar.

\- Calma- suplica- No quiero peleas aquí ¿ya?. Comprendo como los dos deben sentirse, pero si quieren quedarse les pido que hagan las paces. Sino, los tiraré por la puerta.

Bufo molesto, pero logro calmarme. Kristoff se sienta cruzando sus brazos.

\- Bien- comenta Oaken antes de seguir- Hay muchas reglas en el clan. Ustedes, por lo que veo tuvieron una niña y el padre, aquí presente, decidió no matarla. Es decir mantuvo el augurio de mala suerte que viene de la historia del lobo blanco.

Oaken lleva su mirada a Elsa y Kristoff.

\- El lobo blanco es una criatura de nuestras leyendas- empieza Oaken explicando- Se cuenta que su aparición es símbolo de calamidad. La leyenda dice que unos lobos, cuyo clan entró en desgracia por un paseo de este animal, decidieron darle caza. Todos murieron, salvo uno que observó su real forma. Era una lobezna, de piel y cabello largo, blanco y ojos azules, una criatura preciosa- Observa a mi mujer de manera curiosa- La descripción me recuerda a ti, querida- dijo con una leve sonrisita.

Elsa parpadeo incómoda ante esta comparación. Nunca le comenté que algunos ancianos hicieron lo mismo hace tiempo.

\- En fin- prosiguió Oaken- El lobo logró acorralarla para matarla, pero decidió que en vez de vengar a su clan, que de seguro ya había desaparecido, podía iniciar uno nuevo con la misteriosa criatura. Así comenzó el cortejo. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcarle el hombro con una mordida, símbolo del cortejo realizado y de la mujer desposada en nuestra cultura, la loba logró morderle de manera fatal, matándolo.

Oaken hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té.

\- Desde entonces una lobezna, en nuestra cultura, es señal de mal augurio. Se debe matar en el momento en que nace- explicó Oaken- Así también la expresión "lobo blanco" quiere decir que alguien trae la mala suerte. Creo que en el mundo humano la expresión es como "se te cruzó un gato negro" ¿ya?

El rostro de Kristoff se tensa y asiente. Elsa baja su mirada y respira con dificultad.

Yo, simplemente, tomo su mano tratando de que se tranquilice. Creo que lo comentado por Oaken la hizo recordar el futuro que le deparaba a nuestra hija cuando me la llevé de nuestra casa.

\- Sobre la razón de mi exilio- volvió a hablar Oaken – Viene un poco de las castas dentro de los clanes. No todos tenemos los mismos derechos dentro del mundo de los lobos. Están los llamados alphas y los omegas. Los alphas son los que toman las decisiones dentro del clan, son los más fuertes y líderes y los omegas son los que sirven, hacen distintas funciones en el interior del clan. El cortejo es uno de los derechos que solamente tienen los alphas, son el gen fuerte de los lobos, por tanto traspasan su genética, no así los omegas. Muchos de estos últimos fuimos cachorros de algún alpha o lobo de un clan derrotado, por lo cual somos inferiores.

\- Entonces, ¿usted es un lobo omega?- comenté.

\- ¡Ya!- sonrió Oaken- Fui exiliado por romper la regla de los omegas, hacer un cortejo.

Oaken suspiró levemente y observó las llamas de la chimenea bailar sobre la madera.

\- Me enamoré perdidamente de una humana- comentó- No podía evitar pensar en ella y actué… mi exilio fue obvio.

Su mirada volvió a nosotros con una bella sonrisa.

\- Ella es la madre de mis hijos, murió hace un tiempo- comentó- Fue difícil al principio, estaba acostumbrado a vivir con mucha gente y me encontré en plena soledad con mi mujer a mi lado con las marcas frescas de mis colmillos sobre su hombro. Pero ella me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante y aquí me tienen, un lobo disfrazado de humano con una bella familia.

Hay un leve silencio, no sabemos mucho que decir hasta que se escucha el sonido de los pies del cachorro de Oaken llegar hasta el comedor.

\- Papá, el reno se quedó dormido- comenta- pero está bien, los remedios le están haciendo efecto.

\- Menos mal- se tranquiliza Kristoff.

\- Ese es mi pequeño- comenta Oaken acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animadamente- Gracias por todo, hijo.

El niño se ruboriza un poco y se va de nuestra vista.

\- Vaya mis modales, no traje algo para acompañar nuestra taza, déjenme ver si tengo algo de pan y mermelada.

El día siguió sin prisa. Luego de aquella conversación y de aquella taza de té, estuvimos ayudando a Oaken en distintas tareas. Kristoff se encargaba de los animales, mi esposa cuidaba a mi hija y se encargaba de limpiar las vainas de las hortalizas sentada al aire libre mientras yo aprendía como cortar leña con un hacha.

Oaken fue muy amable en prestarnos una habitación. Me era extraño dormir en algo tan suave como aquella cama, sentía que las frazadas y mi espalda se hundían y desaparecerían tragados por aquel mueble. Estaba acostumbrado a las pieles a ras del suelo de mi antiguo hogar.

Elsa se veía tranquila me lo decía su respiración al ver como subía y bajaba con suavidad y su cara me comunicaba paz sobre mi pecho. Anna dormía en una cuna improvisada hecha de una canasta de mimbre y cubierta con una manta de lana que amablemente Oaken nos entregó para nuestra recién nacida. La leve luz de la luna apenas si alumbraba la habitación mientras tomaba entre mis manos los cabellos sueltos de mi mujer y jugaba con ellos. Ella inconscientemente se acomodó más sobre mi pecho convirtiéndolo en su almohada.

Debo admitir que es agradable estar así en aquella cálida habitación.

Al otro día, seguimos con nuestras tareas, estoy apilando leña cuando Oaken me llama.

\- Acompáñame a buscar algunas hierbas, ¿ya?- dice con un bolso sobre su hombro

Yo no respondo, mis ojos se dirigen levemente a la cabaña donde está mi hija y Elsa. Oaken parece adivinar lo que pienso.

\- Ella está en buenas manos, no le pasará nada. Confía- me pide.

Le hago caso por mero agradecimiento a su hospitalidad, mas sigo incómodo de estar relativamente lejos de mi mujer y mi hija.

Oaken me hace una seña para que lo acompañe y al final, sedo estando a su lado.

Nos acercamos a una parte abierta del bosque, donde hay un pequeño arrollo que es decorado por una vegetación tierna y nueva con algunas pequeñas flores.

Son plantas que son usadas de medicina y de antiinflamatorio. Los ancianos del clan suelen tenerla en sus botiquines y las mujeres suelen cultivarlas.

\- Sven, el reno, tiene su piel muy hinchada- explicó Oaken- Haré un ungüento con esto y de seguro sus piernas podrán soportar su peso muy pronto.

El exiliado se quita la bolsa de sus hombros y, con una pequeña guadaña comienza a cortar la hierba con sumo cuidado.

Yo lo observo en su tarea. Siento que, cuando corta la planta, un leve aroma se escapa de las hojas tiernas, es agradable en conjunto al viento que suele pasar de vez en cuando.

En ese momento me siento inútil, perfectamente el podría hacer esto por su cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué me pidió venir?- pregunto.

El sonríe.

Había terminado de cortar plantas y decide sentarse en el suelo, me hace una seña para que los siga. Lo hago, pero molesto.

\- Dime Hans- dice - ¿Desde cuando que estás con Elsa?.

\- Desde mediados de este otoño- respondí.

\- Vaya, ya llevas mucho tiempo con ella- comentó- Y dime, como fue el inicio de su relación.

\- Terrible- le dije- Siempre huía de mí- agrego.

\- Y la presionabas en algo.

Asentí.

\- En todo… casi siempre- me sinceré.

\- Kristoff me comentó que ella logró llegar a su pueblo natal, había dicho que te había matado.

Volví a mover de manera de afirmación mi cabeza.

\- Logré sobrevivir de milagro, ella había planeado todo para envenenarme, volví en su búsqueda.

\- Y también la presionaste.

\- Si quiere interrogarme de lo que he hecho mal en esto, tenga por seguro que lo tengo más que claro- le corto- Me he dado cuanta de todo el daño que le he hecho.

Respiro fuertemente y observo el cielo.

\- Inclusive la de querer asesinar a mi hija por la tradición del clan…- digo- Lo iba a hacer, siendo el hijo de uno de los lobos alphas y el último de su camada iba a seguir la tradición sin pensar en nada más. Lo hice en el cortejo y en todo lo demás.

\- Pero no lo hiciste- dijo Oaken buscando tranquilizarme- Eso demuestra que has cambiado.

Lo observo, y veo un poco de tristeza en su mirada. El suspira un poco antes de hablar.

\- ¿No te he contado como fue mi cortejo? ¿ya?

Niego con la cabeza y Oaken comienza a hablar.

\- Por un motivo que no recuerdo, tuve que salir del clan- dijo Oaken- creo que era para buscar plantas o semillas, ya que el invierno estaba terminando y las mujeres prepararían las cosechas para primavera, en ese momento escuché un grito. Era muy agudo, pedía ayuda; seguí el ruido hasta encontrar a una muchacha que colgaba de un barranco. La tierra estaba suelta por la humedad y el hielo. La pobre se sujetaba de unas raíces que estaban a punto de ceder. La tomé de su brazo con mucha fuerza y la atraje hasta a mí. La pobre lloraba de miedo y se abrazó a mi pecho. Tuve que calmarla un largo rato, subió su rostro: estaba con sus mejillas rojas, piel sucia y ojos hinchados. Me agradeció, yo simplemente le dije que había sido un placer.

Oaken rió suavemente.

\- No pude lograr que se despegara de mí- comentó con una sonrisa divertida - se aferró a mi pecho como una raíz a la tierra. Estaba muy asustada, al menor intento de querer separarme de ella, la chica se agarraba nuevamente de mi pecho. Me pedía que por favor me quedara así con ella un rato más, la pobre temblaba. Me comentó que quería buscar unos conos de pino para quemarlos en su casa y darle un aroma fresco, ya que su hogar funcionaba como el lugar de trabajo de su familia y el aire se turbaba mucho. Su hermana se lo prohibió por la nieve y ella no le hizo caso y de seguro ahora estaría enfadada con ella por como estaba: piel sucia, cabellos lleno de tierra y el vestido roto. Así que le dije que no se preocupara, que la ayudaría a que estuviera relativamente decente para que nadie se enojara con ella.

Tomó suavemente una de las hierbas que cortó y las pasó por sus dedos.

\- Logré peinar su cabello y quitarle la mugre y traspasé la tierra de su cara a mi blusa blanca, estaba muy agradecida de mí. No podía hacer mucho por el vestido, pero le dije que le ayudaría a encontrar unos conos, de esa forma tendría la excusa que su vestido se rompió por subir a un árbol o algo así. Así que estuvimos recorriendo parte del bosque en busca de pinos secos o unos relativamente maduros para que tuvieran un aroma delicioso. Me comenzó a hablar de ella: donde vivía, de su hermana y padre, de las cosas que le gustaban y que le desagradaban, era una chica muy amable y bonita además de tener un buen sentido del humor. Yo me puse a hablar también.

Oaken me guiñó un ojo.

\- Le comenté que era un lobo, como no podía aparearme por ser un omega, decirle esas cosas me daban lo mismo. Tal vez sería la única vez que estuviera cerca de una mujer no casada y quería pasar el rato charlando. Ella se puso a reír cuando le dije eso. Me creyó luego de verme subir a los árboles y bajar para conseguir conos así como el uso de mi olfato para encontrar unos en buen estado en el suelo y algunas bayas que compartimos cada cierto tiempo. Estaba asombrada de eso y comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre nuestra cultura. Fue interesante para ella. Logramos recolectar algunos conos luego de un rato. Ella me volvió a agradecer y se despidió de mi sin antes decir esto :"¿Puedes venir mañana a este mismo lugar?"

Pestañé ante esto.

\- A mi me complicó mucho responderle - dijo Oaken algo avergonzado- No tenía permitido salir del clan salvo por algún detalle en específico, pero ella fue tan insistente que tuve que decirle que si… No se como logré, al otro día, fugarme del clan y la encontré nuevamente. Estaba con una canasta en sus manos, al verme sonrió y me la entregó. "Un regalo en agradecimiento" fue su respuesta. La canasta estaba tibia y con una tela que cubría algo. Era unos panes recién hechos con algo de jamón. El olor era delicioso. Me senté a comerlos con gusto mientras ella me observaba contenta. Me había dicho que ella había hecho el pan en la mañana, quería que estuviera recién hecho para mí. Me sentí tontamente feliz cuando me dijo eso, sentí un pequeño vuelco en el corazón. Sin darme cuenta decidimos juntarnos una vez por semana para conversar… lograba esconderme por suerte del clan. Poco a poco comencé a conocerla como ella a mí. Había veces en que pasaba el tiempo escuchándola porque cantaba precioso. Recuerdo una vez que nos vimos y estaba bellamente vestida, me dijo que había un baile en el pueblo y que le gustaría que fuera, yo me negué asustado… estaba arriesgando mucho ya con verla y aparecer en su pueblo sería terrible. Ella me entendió y se sentó conmigo: "Es mejor, sabes, hay muchas personas ahí y son muy molestas, muchos te hubieran molestado porque hubiera querido bailar contigo todo el día" ella me explicó que muchos chicos querían que salieran con ella, pero no le interesaba, todos eran muy tontos y que le agradaba mucho estar conmigo.

Oaken suspiró.

\- Me di cuenta cuales eran mis sentimientos y eran aceptados por ella. Me había enamorado sin darme cuenta y nos comenzamos a ver como amantes. Nuestros encuentros comenzaron a ser más pasionales y mi sangre comenzó a hervir… quería cortejarla… Ella me vio extraño y no pude evitar comentarle lo que me estaba pasando. Le hablé del cortejo, del tabú por mi casta, todo. Ella me sonrió y me dijo: "Yo acepto, te acepto a ti como lobo y el hombre con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida" y me besó. Fue el inicio de nuestro cortejo, ella … se entregó completamente a ese momento.

Se rió levemente.

\- ¿Qué estúpido no?- comentó- Se supone que las mujeres son las que están asustadas por lo que hacemos y su cambio de vida. Pero esta vez era el lobo el que temía en todo. Todavía recuerdo cuando mordí su hombro, ella no gritó, simplemente se abrazó más a mí y acariciaba mi cabello, su única muestra de dolor fue cuando la hice una mujer. Decidimos que, luego del cortejo, no la llevaría al clan... lo abandonaría. Me iría con ella al pueblo a iniciar una nueva vida. La llevé en brazos hasta el pueblo.

Su mirada se nubló y llevó sus manos hacia su rostro.

\- Nada de lo que queríamos se hizo realidad- se entristeció- Su padre estaba furioso, me miraba con asco, pero mucho más a mi mujer. La trató de mujerzuela, de una prostituta al dejarse desflorar por mí. Enloquecí en el momento en que le dio un golpe en el rostro… Apareció el lobo en todo su esplendor. Rompí su cuello y su hermana trató de enterrarme un cuchillo, me lancé sobre ella, hubo muchos gritos y sangre. Mi mujer gritaba en shock ante todo. Me di cuenta tarde de mi error. Traté de tranquilizar a mi esposa, pero era imposible. Había matado a su familia al tratar de defenderla. La tomé en mis brazos buscando tranquilizarla pero sus gritos desgarradores me decían lo contrario. Se culpaba de todo. Llegaron los hombres del pueblo al oír los gritos, tuve que actuar rápido y salir de ahí con ella. Nos comenzaron a atacar, logré golpear algunos antes de poder huir de ahí para siempre.

Escucho esto con la boca abierta, esta historia la conozco. Me la contó Weselton: un lobo que había secuestrado a una chica de su pueblo, el mar de sangre, una hermana y padre muerto. No puedo creerlo. Observo a Oaken con sorpresa. El fue quien se robó a la hermana de la enamorada de Weselton, el causante que aquel hombre me odiara tanto, así como a los lobos, un omega rompiendo las reglas. No sé que pensar.

\- En el clan, obviamente, no nos quisieron. Estábamos solos. Sin amigos ni nadie. Mi mujer seguía llorando, culpándose ella de la muerte de su familia mientras se agarraba con fuerza de mi cuerpo. Todo ese día la consolé. Fuimos a una vertiente de agua fría y la lavé, busqué comida, todo… fue un periodo muy negro. Logré llegar a este lugar ya que mi madre era una mujer de esta zona y me comentaba de su tranquilidad, fue una gran idea, la mejor. Hice una pequeña casa, nuestro primer hijo fue la primera alegría de ella en mucho tiempo y luego siguieron los otros. Logramos rehacer nuestra vida, ella nunca me dijo nada malo de lo ocurrido en su pueblo ni como asesiné a su familia, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era un monstruo y lo que hice fue por coraje y cariño a ella. Yo todavía me lamento haber actuado así, que mi lado animal no se haya controlado. Me gustaría volver en el tiempo, poder conversar con su familia y haber logrado una vida en ese pueblo haciendo pan con mi esposa y que mis hijos conocieran a su abuelo y tía.

Bajo mi mirada, entendiendo un poco como debió sentirse en ese momento. El fue suave y comprensivo en todo con su mujer, inclusive en lo relacionado al cortejo y yo la aseché casi toda su vida y la obligué a comenzar un ritual el cual deseaba hacer, pensando en que es algo que ha pasado de generación en generación, no que estuviera bien o mal o en lo que pensara ella. Yo era de una casta más alta, pero el actuó de mejor forma ante todo: Perdió mucho, si. Pero su esposa siempre lo quiso… yo ni siquiera se si Elsa me quiere o no… nunca me ha dicho un "te quiero" o un "me agradas" nada… nuestro vínculo es Anna. Maté a su única familia para atraparla, Oaken mató a la familia de su esposa para defenderla … en estos momentos, él es un lobo superior a mi en todo sentido.

\- Te comento esto porque se lo difícil que debe ser todo en este momento. Hay muchas cosas en el pasado de su relación que deben ser complicadas. De seguro mi cortejo no es nada comparado al tuyo o como llegó Elsa a tu vida… pero en estos momentos inician una nueva etapa juntos y espero poder ser de ayuda a un lobo de mi clan.

Yo le agradezco el gesto, comprendiendo cada palabra que me dijo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Bueno..- Oaken se pone a pensar- Creo que debes empezar por hacer un cortejo como debe ser.

Parpadeo ante esto mientras el lobo exiliado se levanta.

\- Vamos a la casa, tengo un taller donde podremos hacer algo mientras te explico algunas cosas.

Volvemos ala posada, pero vamos a una pequeña cabaña, cerca del pesebre, donde está el reno. Veo algunas herramientas que desconozco y una mesa.

Por unas horas, veo como Oaken comienza a martillar un material y le da forma mientras está al rojo vivo.

\- ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer esto?

\- Bueno- dijo Oaken – Como omega me tenían para muchas tareas, a veces me acercaba a los pueblos y aldeas y observaba como los herreros hacían esto, aprendí con la mirada.

Oaken ve su pequeña creación antes de dirigirme la palabra.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme eso?- señala mi collar.

\- ¿Para qué?- preguntó mientras el sonríe.

\- Será el detalle perfecto para este regalo. Vamos- comenta al verme dubitativo- es por Elsa.

Me quito el collar y se lo entrego mientras el corta un pedazo diminuto de la piedra luna y comienza a limpiarla y limarla, con algo más de material caliente comienza a pegarlo a lo que hace.

Ya está oscuro cuando termina y volvemos a la casa.

Escucho unas risas delicadas e infantiles antes de entrar a la casa. Observo como Kristoff juega con mi hija haciéndole caras a lo cual ella contesta con risas. Sus manos diminutas tratan de tocar el rostro del leñador mientras Elsa, atentamente, observa la escena. El muchacho acerca su rostro permitiendo que Anna toque la punta de su nariz.

\- ¡Es adorable!- ríe Kristoff con felicidad mientras le da un suave beso en la mejilla a mi hija.

Yo carraspeo incómodo haciendo ver que habíamos llegado.

\- Hola- saludó Elsa alegre- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

\- Bien- respondo aminorando mis leves celos paternales- Fue un buen día de trabajo.

\- Veo que todos están contentos hoy- comenta Oaken- ¿Qué ha pasado?.

\- Bueno- sonríe Elsa- Le he pedido a Kristoff que sea el padrino de Anna y él aceptó.

Yo los quedo viendo.

\- ¿Padrino?- pregunto.

\- Es una persona que no es el padre del niño que jura protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuera suyo.- comenta Oaken- Es una tradición humana.

Observo como Kristoff acuna a Anna con ternura, los ojos del leñador tienen un brillo especial lleno de tranquilidad y cariño a mi hija. Elsa se acerca a muchacho y a nuestra hija y me observa con sus ojos brillantes.

No puedo enojarme con ella y es su hija como la mía así como era una tradición de su cultura.

\- Gracias por aceptar Kristoff- le digo.

El asiente con la cabeza.

Elsa se me acerca y me abraza, esta tibia y es agradable. Yo devuelvo el abrazo.

Oaken hace un sonido de tos con su garganta y me observa. Hace una mueca para que siga adelante.

\- Yo… Elsa- digo- Aprovechando lo de Kristoff y su nombramiento, quisiera sincerarme contigo y con todos.

Ella me observa, pestañea suavemente en manera de duda pero poniendo atención. Siento la mirada de Kristoff sobre mi demostrando curiosidad.

Genial, ahora estaba más nervioso.

Oaken me hace señas para continuar.

\- Elsa- comienzo- Te he hecho sufrir mucho y sin darme cuenta. He cambiado la forma de tu vida cegado por mi propio egoísmo. Pero debes saber algo, en serio te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero estar contigo hasta que la luna se apague.

Ella me observa sin entender nada, yo le tomo de la mano antes de continuar.

\- Y ahora más que tenemos a Anna en nuestras vidas, por eso…

Hago lo que Oaken me explicó hace unos momentos.

Pongo una de mis rodillas sobre el suelo y saco, de mi bolsillo, lo que estábamos haciendo.

Elsa y Kristoff se sorprenden al ver el anillo de metal con detalles de enredadera y la piedra luna como decoración.

\- Elsa ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Veo como ella lleva una de sus manos a su boca, el padrino de mi hija desencaja su boca del asombro.

Hay un silencio largo que hace que me ponga más nervioso, creo que se nota al ver como mi mano comienza a temblar.

Elsa no habla, se queda en silencio y veo como sus ojos brillan de una manera hermosa.

Al final, veo se su respuesta.

El movimiento ascendiente y descendiente me confirman lo que quiere.

Es un sí y no puedo más de la emoción.

Hola a todos, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? espero que les haya gustado y, de paso, haya resolvido algunas dudas que pueden haber surgido y les haya generado alguna sensación ¿a mí? bueno, la última parte de la propuesta creo que anda limpiando lo duro de los primeros capítulos ¿no?

Aprovecho de avisarles una cosa: este es el penúltimo capítulo.

Así es chicos y chicas, este fic está a punto de ser completado, pero igual falta mucho para su final dependiendo de cuanto me tarde en hacer el próximo capítulo y cerrar de la mejor manera este AU.

Un abrazo a todos y espero que, si tuvieron un día pesado, esta actualización les haya mejorado el día.


	18. El sí del Lobo

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**El sí del lobo**

_**Capítulo Final**_

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

Todavía no entendía mucho de lo que Oaken me decía, buscaba comprender un poco ese mundo al cual él se integró luego de su exilio. Debo admitir que veo más a un humano que sabe de lobos que a un exiliado de mi clan, pero busco comprender. ¿Cuántos años habrá pasado con ellos, o buscando integrarse para cuidar de su mujer? En especial, luego de la manera en que sacó a su esposa de su pueblo y no la pudo ingresar a su mundo.

Solo se que Elsa está feliz.

Las cosas fueron extrañas, apenas si recuerdo algunas cosas: La abracé y la hice girar por los aires, los llantos de Anna, encima de su recién nombrado padrino, o como me temblaba un poco la mano al depositar el anillo en su dedo anular como me había dicho Oaken. Luego de eso, no recuerdo mucho.

Cuando volví a entender lo que estaba pasando, Oaken decía que la ceremonia la podríamos hacer aquí mismo, sus hijos nos ayudarían con gusto.

Yo simplemente sonreía, sin entender lo que decía hasta el otro día.

Veo a los niños ordenando el sector interno, donde había un pequeño jardín. Una de las hijas mayores arregla unos floreros mientras Oaken me lleva hasta su habitación y busca entre sus cajones algo. Yo estaba incómodo.

\- Elsa está en otra habitación- respondió Oaken sabiendo en que pensaba.

No la había visto en todo el día, había sido llevada a una habitación por Oaken y una de sus hijas. Kristoff se encargaba de Anna mientras tanto.

El lobo exiliado sacó una blusa blanca y la puso sobre mi, midiendo mi cuerpo con la prenda.

\- Si, esto servirá- dijo en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para qué es esto?-comento

\- Bueno, es parte de la cultura de los humanos, Hans- respondió Oaken-

\- Creí que la respuesta de Elsa sería suficiente.

El hombre lobo rió suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, es el principio, por eso estamos haciendo esto: haremos una ceremonia donde serán marido y mujer. Yo como dueño del lugar puedo autorizarla y además puedo casarlos. Al final diré unas palabras, te debes vestir bien y Elsa usará un vestido de novia. Es parte del ritual de los humanos, no muy distinto a cuando decidiste cortejarla, salvo que esta vez, ella te acepta como esposo.

\- Ella me acepta…- repito- Entiendo.

\- Al final, el matrimonio se hace de dos personas- dice Oaken- de la misma forma en que la quieres, ella te acepta al decir sí.

Oaken me entrega la camisa y unos pantalones que se veían viejos, pero en buen estado.

\- Date un baño, tengo la tina con agua caliente. Elsa le gustará verte como todo un novio.

El se retira hacia la puerta sin antes decirme algo.

\- Casi se me olvida… no puedes ver a la novia, es decir Elsa, hasta el inicio de la ceremonia.

\- ¿Por qué?- digo molesto.

\- Es parte de la tradición – dice guiñando el ojo- Cuando la veas, entenderás.

Cierra la puerta, dejándome la ropa nueva y algunos productos de limpieza.

Suspiro, haciéndole caso.

Es gracioso, pensé en un momento, si estuviéramos en el clan no le habría hecho caso siendo yo de un grado superior que él.

Me quito la ropa y entro a la tina, es extraño sentirse en aquel lugar lleno de agua caliente, comienzo a usar el jabón y la pequeña toalla que Oaken me dejó para limpiar mi cuerpo haciendo que la espuma comenzara a salir levemente gris y marrón por los restos de polvo y sangre que debo tener y no limpié bien luego del ataque y nuestra huida.

Limpio mi cara y cabeza con el jabón sintiendo más fuertemente el aroma a fresco.

Salgo de la tina y me seco con una toalla para vestirme. La ropa me queda ligeramente suelta, me imagino que debió pertenecerle a Oaken hace muchos años atrás.

Un rato después, encuentro al lobo anfitrión abriendo la puerta con una rosa blanca en sus manos y me observa.

\- Sabía que te quedaría bien la blusa- sonrió el hombre mientras se me acercaba.

Colocó la rosa a la altura de mi pecho y la prendó a la camisa con un ganchillo.

\- Ahora eres todo un novio- comentó Oaken antes de guiarme afuera.

Agradecía que por fin podía salir.

El jardín estaba limpio y lleno de guirnaldas de pequeñas hierbas aromáticas y ramos de flores silvestres. Los hijos de Oaken llevaban camisas blancas y las niñas vestidos con arreglos florales sobre sus cabezas. El padrino de mi hija se había bañado también y usaba una camisa blanca. Anna llevaba una blusa diminuta hecha de gasa mientras dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Kristoff.

Hay una pequeña mesa con un mantel y veo algo sobre ella, una bandeja de madera con dos anillos de acero.

Veo con curiosidad esto, puesto que Oaken estuvo midiéndome el dedo anular de la mano luego que Elsa aceptara mi propuesta. Supongo que debe ser parte de esta ceremonia.

Me pide que me ponga al frente de la mesa, mientras él se pone del otro lado, mirándome.

El hijo que cuidaba al reno tiene una pequeña guitarra, que comienza a tocar con una balada suave llenando el aire.

Una fragancia deliciosa me llega hasta la nariz y mi corazón comienza a bombear sangre de manera violenta. Era Elsa.

Volteo y observo como está detrás de la hija de Oaken, quien, con un canastito de pétalos, comienza a hacer un camino que mi mujer sigue.

Mis ojos la alcanzan y de manera instintiva pongo mis manos sobre mi boca, escondiendo mi admiración y sorpresa ante como estaba.

Hermosa era poco, llevaba un vestido simple de tiras, la parte delantera era relativamente más corta permitiéndome ver sus piernas descubiertas y pies descalzos, mientras la parte trasera caía delicadamente hasta el suelo.

Se veía radiante con aquel vestido blanco que marcaba más su pálida figura, sus pechos se veían más grandes al convertirse en madre y su cabello rubio estaba suelto y caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. En su cabeza, había una corona de flores silvestres blancas que la adornaban a la perfección.

Me quedo prendido de aquella imagen y siento que me ahogo, es tan perfecta en miles de cosas. Se parece tanto a aquella primera vez que la vi con ese camisón levemente mojado por el agua fría de la vertiente mientras su cabello era adornado por la corona que mi fallecida cuñada había hecho. Ahora la jovencita que entraba en la adolescencia que observé entre las copas del bosque, cuidé entre las sombras y tomé como esposa se me presentaba recordando cada momento y aquella primera impresión que me hizo convertirla en mi compañera de por vida.

Ahora entendía ese rito en el mundo de los humanos. No podía ver a la novia hasta la ceremonia para poder recordarla por siempre en aquella imagen y vestida de blanco.

Ella avanza, llevando su delicado pie adelante mientras sus manos se esconden en un ramo de flores, quedando hasta mi lado derecho, yo la observo y sonrió, ella me devuelve el gesto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Oaken comienza a hablar.

\- Familia y amigos, nos unimos el día de hoy para celebrar el inicio de una familia- comienza- Tenemos a Elsa y Hans que han decidido unirse en matrimonio.

Oaken carraspea un poco.

\- Debo decir que ya eran un matrimonio de antes, pero desde un lado de la pareja. Es complicado entender las culturas ajenas a uno. Aquí, buena parte, somos lobos pero hemos sido "domesticados" convirtiéndonos en humanos. Así como Elsa, cuando vivió en el clan de Hans, comenzó a convertirse en una mujer de los lobos siendo parte de aquella cultura. Creo que ella se debió sentir muy extrañada de todo, así como Hans debe estarlo ahora.

El observa a Elsa.

\- Querida- comienza- Que hayas aceptado esta propuesta de matrimonio representa mucho para el joven quien tienes a tu lado

Yo me ruborizo un poco.

\- Cuando un lobo decide cortejar a una persona, entrega con eso no simplemente su corazón, al final, te está dando su alma y no podría vivir sin que estuvieras a su lado. Esta propuesta de matrimonio es más profunda de lo que crees. Tu, aunque no lo creas, tienes en la palma de tu mano al novio, al aceptar esto, rectificas que lo quieres contigo por siempre y bueno, ahora tienen una bella niña y que esté con ustedes es más que clara la prueba de que puede dejar todo por tí.

Veo como Elsa asiente con vergüenza. Yo me rasco mi mejilla un poco avergonzado de lo dicho por Oaken por más que todo sea verdad.

La ceremonia continua, mientras Oaken termina su discurso. El me observa y me hace una pregunta.

\- Hans, ¿juras amar a Elsa, respetarla y cuidarla, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y enfermedad?

Observo a Elsa antes de mover mi cabeza de manera afirmativa y mis labios dicen: Si, acepto.

\- Elsa ¿juras amar a este lobo, que ha entregado su corazón y alma, estar con el en las buenas y malas, en la salud y enfermedad?

Ella me observa y baja su rostro apenada antes de decir un suave: Si, acepto.

Oaken toma la bandeja de madera con aquellos anillos y me entrega uno.

\- Hans, este anillo representa la unión, en el mundo de los humanos, que tienes con Elsa. Así como la marca en su hombro representa que es tu compañera en el mundo de los lobos, ahora la convertirás en una mujer casada en el mundo humano.

Observo el anillo y distingo un detalle casi invisible, dentro del él, tenía escrito mi nombre. Observo a mi mujer, y tomo con delicadeza su mano izquierda para depositar el anillo en su dedo.

Ahora , Oaken pone el otro anillo en la mano de mi mujer y comenta exactamente lo mismo. Elsa toma mi mano de manera suave y siento que me voy a desmayar en el momento en que me coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Siento el ligero peso del material y es extraño: Elsa me acaba de marcar como su marido en su mundo.

\- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer- dice Oaken contento. Hans, puedes besar a la novia.

Observo a Elsa quien me asiente suavemente, entendiendo que tenía permitido sellar nuestro compromiso.

Me acerco a ella y tomo con delicadeza su mentón con mi mano, siento sus manos sobre mi pecho y toco con suavidad sus labios tibios y suaves. Mis manos toman con suavidad su nuca para profundizar el beso con gentileza y ella me responde abrazándose a mi cuello.

Siento los aplausos de los hijos de Oaken y el aroma de los pétalos de flores cayendo sobre nosotros. Al poco tiempo Anna comienza a llorar sin entender nada. Mi nariz moquilla un poco ante todo esto luego de separarme de mi esposa. Es tan "agradable" todo. La mano de mi esposa toca con delicadeza mi mejilla con la cicatriz que me dejó en el cortejo, señalándome que todo estaba bien. Yo la abrazo.

Es de noche, hubo una bella fiesta en la cabaña por nuestro compromiso. Estamos cansados de todo y con Elsa nos dirigimos a la habitación que nos entregó Oaken ahora decorada con cintas blancas y flores silvestres. Da la misma sensación del periodo luego de la luna de miel en mi clan.

Observo a Elsa quitándose aquella bella corona de flores y debo pedirle que pare.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- me comenta.

\- No- le sonrío- Pero, es que te ves tan bella vestida así. Me recuerdas cuando te vi por primera vez.

Los ojos de Elsa se abren un poco de sorpresa y veo como se ruboriza. Su mirada baja levemente para ver el suelo mientras se sienta en la esquina de la cama.

Me acerco suavemente a ella, haciendo que mi peso hiciera bajar el colchón del mueble que compartíamos para dormir.

\- Lo siento- comento- Dije algo que no debí.

\- Esta bien- me susurra- No lo hiciste con mala intención.

Creo que el recuerdo de lo que dije, como la espiaba antes de encontrarnos, todavía le incomoda. Luego de la conversación con Oaken puedo entenderla de mejor forma.

\- En serio, te ves preciosa con aquella corona de flores, no te la saques, por favor.

Su mirada se posa en mis ojos, y veo que brillan con suavidad. No puedo evitar acercarme a ella y tocar su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel como el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Hierba fresca, flores silvestre y algo de jabón.

Su tacto es suave y siento que voy a enloquecer.

Siento como respira cuando beso su cuello y como exhala al momento en que la rodeo con mis brazos.

No pone resistencia cuando la acuesto sobre la suave cama y sigo besando su cuello, bajando con lentitud hasta el inicio de su pecho. Respiro con dificultad, la echaba mucho de menos.

Debo parar un momento, antes que mi naturaleza haga algo de lo cual me sienta culpable. Observo a Elsa, cuya mirada está entrecerrada y apenas si distingo sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Uno de sus brazos se levanta hasta tocar mis patillas. Es una caricia suave y delicada.

Quiere que continúe.

Desabotono su vestido de novia, la pieza cae completa hasta su cintura, distinto a lo que hice aquella primera vez en la vertiente y puedo apreciar su pecho descubierto, tan distinto a aquella oportunidad: alguna vez pequeño, lo veo hinchados por su maternidad y llenos de leche para nuestra Anna, quien duerme cerca de nosotros en su canasto de mimbre, completamente ignorante de cómo tenía a su hermosa madre: me la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Mi rostro desciende y mi lengua hace un camino de saliva iniciado en el centro de su pecho y finalizando hasta su mentón. La boca de mi esposa me busca con necesidad chocando con fuerza a la mía, nuestras lenguas juegan en sincronía.

Mis manos se posicionan sobre su pechos y siento que algo le molesta.

Termino ese beso y la observo con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le susurro asustado.

\- Mi pecho me duele un poco- dice avergonzada- Es por amamantar … y están llenos de leche.

Separo mis manos y las llevo a su cintura con cautela.

\- Lo siento- le dije apenado.

\- Esta bien, no lo sabías- me comenta mientras se encuentra acostada.

Hay un leve silencio que yo corto con una pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

Me observa un tiempo mientras siento sus uñas clavarse con delicadeza sobre mi pecho ante aquella pregunta.

De seguro no se esperaba que pidiera su autorización luego de todo lo que le he hecho.

Siento sus manos bajar sobre mí hasta delinear mi ombligo. Suspiro al sentir una caricia sobre la tela que cubría mi miembro con sus uñas.

Es tan delicada, siento como mueve su mano dentro de mi ropa para tocar la piel y mi respiración se corta.

Es la primera vez que ella me tocaba así.

Mi frente se encuentra con su hombro mientras mi respiración se complica en conjunto a aquel masaje íntimo.

\- Elsa…- apenas si articulo mientras me acerco más a ella.

Una de mis manos se aferra a su cintura y la otra comienza a bajar por las faldas del vestido de novia.

Nos sentamos de rodillas observándonos. Logro abrir con necesidad mis pantalones para que pueda verlo y tocarlo con gusto. Ella mueve sus piernas, permitiendo que mi mano pudiera acercarse a su zona más íntima y rozarla con mi mano.

Siento como su palma me acaricia con suavidad rozando la punta de mi miembro, comenzando a hervirme la sangre.

Mi oído recibe un suave gimoteo de parte de ella cuando introduzco dos dedos de manera suave en aquellos labios que esconden su femineidad.

Mis dedos entran y salen en movimientos circulares, mientras siento el pulgar de Elsa juguetear con la punta de mi miembro.

Su dedo presiona la punta de mi pene, lo que me obliga a silenciar un leve aullido que quería escapar de mi boca mientras siento sus labios besar mi cuello.

Mis caricias son más rudas, mientras siento como mi mano se humedece ante el placer que mi mujer callaba, pero su cuerpo no podía reprimir.

Siento como sus caderas se mueven, sincronizándose a mi mano, pidiendo que entrara más, su mano me presionaba con fuerza, teniendo mi hombría a su merced y mi cuello siendo lamido por su lengua.

Estamos así, no se cuanto tiempo, simplemente siento como me hierve la sangre y mi mano se mojaba cada vez más.

Siento la cabeza de Elsa que se aleja de mi y con un gesto suave de sus manos me pide acostarme.

Obedezco.

Me da la espalda, todavía sentada, mientras termina de quitarse el vestido, dejando que la corona de flores fuera su único accesorio.

Su rostro voltea a mi miembro despierto, duro y sin cubrir.

Baja las telas de mis piernas, dejando que toda mi entre pierna esté desnuda.

Yo apenas si lo creo cuando veo como se agacha y siento su lengua tocar el inicio de mi entrepierna hasta llegar a la punta de mi miembro.

Respiro con lujuria ante aquello mientras ella me enseña su retaguardia, apenas si distingo su boca abierta hacia toda mi hombría.

Siento sus labios y lengua presionarlo y respiro fuertemente. Su cabeza sube y baja con suavidad. El sonido de succión se sincroniza con aquel masaje.

Mi mano busca la entrada de Elsa, quiero tocarla, darle el mismo placer que me está dando mientras masajeo su femineidad al descubierto, siento como su boca es más osada y sus manos acarician mis muslos.

Esta húmeda, deliciosamente húmeda.

Ella para su atención al sentir como tomo sus caderas y las posiciono sobre mi rostro. Ese olor me está matando: la mezcla de flores, hierbas y jabón con el olor más íntimo de su entrepierna me hacen querer más.

Mi lengua la recorre salvajemente, abriendo esos labios y buscando entrar por el mismo lugar por el cual nuestra hija vio el mundo.

Me beso son esos labios con pasión mientras siento como Elsa se queja de manera deliciosa, su voz se junta al sonido de mi saliva chocar con su propia piel, es música para mis oídos mientras siento sus manos en mi cadera buscando acomodarse mientras se mena por su propio placer, haciendo que mi lengua se moviera donde ella mandara.

Siento su pecho maternal sobre mi estómago y como sus piernas se abren permitiéndome alimentarme como el lobo hambriento que me sentía de aquel delicioso sabor.

Sus manos se mueven a una de mis piernas, quitándome una completamente mi pantalón permitiéndome abrirme mientras su boca escondía mi hombría y sentía sus delicadas uñas sobre mis muslos haciéndome perder el control mientras las disfrutaba.

Mi boca se mueve más fuerte dentro de ella, desesperada mientras sostengo sus nalgas con mis manos que comienzan a arañar su piel, no le duele por el placer que me muestra en la forma rápida y dominante en que siento su boca subir y bajar con mi miembro escondido en ella.

La sangre se me calienta y siento que voy explotar.

Una de mis manos suelta las caderas de Elsa y la llevo hasta mi miembro y comienzo a jalarlo con fuerza gimiendo descontroladamente hasta que siento que me libero.

Elsa ve como me corro y empiezo a respirar con tranquilidad manchando mi piel expuesta.

Veo con sorpresa como su lengua decide probar mi esencia. La siento lamer la piel alrededor de mi entrepierna, mi ombligo y como limpia la punta de mi miembro.

Yo respiro ante esto, sujetando y acariciando sus suaves nalgas y sus caderas hinchadas.

Sus piernas me dejan de rodear y veo como se acurruca a mi lado. Muevo con suavidad mi cuerpo y ella hace lo mismo para mover las sábanas y taparnos con ella. Estaba transpirada, yo también.

Su corona de flores estaba suelta dejando caer algunas plantas y pétalos sobre su pelo y la cama bañando de su sutil aroma que se mezclaba con la mezcla de nuestro sudor así como el aroma íntimo que poseíamos cada uno.

Yo tenía la fragancia de Elsa, así como ella la mía.

La abrazo debajo de las sábanas y siento sus pies que se enredan con mis piernas.

Respiramos suavemente y el silencio reina. Nuevamente sus manos tocan mi pecho con delicadeza mientras nos observamos.

Deposito un suave de su nariz que se me es devuelto en los labios.

El silencio vuelve a reinar.

Han pasado dos días de nuestro matrimonio y Kristoff se ve contento.

\- Sven está completamente repuesto- nos dice en la mañana-

Yo sonrío ante esta afirmación.

\- Podremos irnos hoy mismo- comenta el padrino de mi hija.

\- ¡Ya!- afirma Oaken- estoy preparando una carreta con todo lo que necesitan para su nuevo hogar.

Ayudo a Oaken y veo cosas que no esperé: leñas, herramientas, comida y telas entre otras cosas. Supuse que lo que he aprendido trabajando en esta cabaña me servirá de mucho.

Kristoff y yo terminamos de acomodar algunas cosas en la carreta que amablemente nos había proporcionado. Ya era el momento de partir, Elsa llevaba consigo a Anna y nuevamente su hermosa capucha azul, se acerca a Oaken y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por todo- dice con sinceridad.

\- Es un placer- dice colocando su manos sobre el hombro de mi mujer- Se feliz, Elsa.

Ella asiente antes de retirarse, yo la ayudo a subir a la carreta.

Kristoff se despide de los niños y de Oaken, quien luego se me acerca y me abraza.

\- Hans, espero que tengas una buena vida- me dice amablemente.

\- Oaken, muchas gracias, no sabes como me has ayudado

\- Ha sido todo un placer, cuida a tu familia y quiérelas mucho.

\- Así será- le respondo.

Sven comienza a caminar haciendo que la carreta se mueva dirigida por Kristoff. Oaken y sus hijos se despiden de nosotros con la mano hasta que los perdemos de vista.

Volvemos al camino que habíamos perdido. Kristoff nos comenta que estamos a una hora de llegar el páramo.

\- El lugar es abierto- comenta el rubio- Tienes el lago y espacio con mucha vegetación.

La conversación vuelve a nuestra vida futura haciendo a Kristoff sonreír de lo que encontraremos.

\- Como hay agua cerca, Elsa podrá crear un bello huerto- esto hace a mi mujer sonreír.

\- Podré tener un huerto- susurra Elsa con alegría.

\- Y Anna tendrá mucho espacio para jugar y recorrer, además cerca del páramo está el valle donde podrán cazar animales y buscar semillas. Estoy seguro que cuando ella esté más grande disfrutará el lugar.

La charla continúa animadamente hasta que se ven unos montes verdes a lo lejos.

\- Ven- dice Kristoff- estamos llegando, luego de este cambio de camino, estaremos llegando en unos minutos.

Llegamos hasta una bifurcación y veo como Kristoff se para molesto y logro entender porque.

Hay un camino que está cerrado, una gran cantidad de madera y rocas han caído sobre él, sería imposible para nosotros dos limpiar el lugar.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- se dice Elsa.

\- Tendremos que usar el otro camino- dice Kristoff molesto- Lo malo es que es un camino antiguo, nos hará movernos en curvas y nos tardaremos un tiempo más… de todas formas no debemos perder la mirada a los montes verdes, ese es el final de nuestro viaje.

El leñador me observa y también a mi mujer.

\- Estén alerta- nos pide- Desconozco este camino y no sé con que nos encontraremos.

Asentimos. Que bueno que mi mujer tiene guardada esa daga en su muslo.

Sven comienza ha mover la carreta.

Al poco tiempo de andar, me doy cuenta de la razón del nuevo camino: por donde íbamos estaba muy oscuro, las curvas hacían que no viéramos buena parte del camino hacia adelante. Con Elsa estábamos atentos observando las montañas, evitando perderlas de vista, pero era una tarea difícil: los árboles eran muy altos y de madera muy oscura.

Debía admitir que estaba incómodo, el sonido de las hojas siendo aplastadas por la carreta me asustaban, sentía que había algo más.

Una tenue luz apareció de entre los troncos de los árboles. Pestañeé un poco, y me froté los ojos. Elsa me observó con duda.

Le dije que no era nada. La luz había desaparecido.

Vaya que fui tonto.

El sonido de unos gruñidos nos alertó que no estábamos solos.

Nuevamente eran ellos: los lobos nocturnos.

Sven no necesitó una orden para que corriera con fuerzas. Elsa se colocó en una esquina cubriendo a Anna y yo ante ellas, esperando algún ataque.

El primer lobo se lanzó sobre mi, logré empujarlo y calló sobre unas maderas antes de perforarlo y tirarlo de la carreta totalmente muerto. Kristoff me hizo una seña para que le entregara algo para defenderse. Vi una antorcha sin encender y se la entregué en el momento en que un lobo quería saltar, el objeto funcionó a la perfección.

Los lobos comenzaron a ser más numerosos y Kristoff tuvo problemas para manejar la carreta, se notaba por los leves vuelcos y lo difícil que me era mantener el equilibrio.

Me asusté cuando Anna comenzó a llorar.

\- No llores Anna, todo estará bien- decía Kristoff mientras mantenía las cuerdas atadas al respaldo de la carreta y tomaba con propiedad su cuchilla, Elsa hizo lo mismo.

Por más que yo y los demás atacáramos, los lobos no se iban, el peso de la carreta era demasiado.

\- ¡Debemos quitar algunas cosas!- exclamé

\- ¡No!, esto es importante, deben construir su hogar- refunfuñó Kristoff

\- ¡No lo podremos hacer si los lobos nos matan!

Mi mirada alcanzó a Kristoff y parece que comenzó a entender la situación.

\- ¡Hans!, toma las riendas y pone a Elsa con Anna de copilotos- me ordena

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo!- me gritó mientras saltaba a la carreta.

Tomé en brazos a Elsa y logré sentarla, mientras Kristoff se iba atrás. Sacó un fosforo de su pantalón que utilizó para encender la antorcha, los lobos comenzaron a acercarse a él mientras lograba quemarlos y golpearlos por los gemidos de dolor que escuchaba.

\- Elsa- dije tomando las riendas- dime donde están las montañas.

Mi esposa me daba las indicaciones, hasta que esperé que me dijera, por las curvas, que estuviera frente de mí.

Hice que el reno cambiara su recorrido, entrando al bosque, dejándome ver las colinas y la luz al final.

Si salíamos de ahí, los lobos no nos vendrían a molestar, era riesgoso pero necesario.

\- ¡Hans, haz que Sven vaya más rápido!- grita Kristoff mientras veía de reojo que tomaba una nueva antorcha y la prendía, teniendo una en cada mano.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – le interrogo gritando

Sus ojos tienen una mirada de decisión que es admirable. Me sonríe y entiendo todo.

\- ¡No hagas una estupidez!- grito.

\- Es la única opción- dice- Hice la promesa de cuidar a Anna.

\- ¡Kristoff!- Elsa grita al entender la locura que quiere hacer.

\- Elsa, cuídate, te quiero mucho. Le mandaré tus cariños a tu hermana.

Los ojos de Elsa se ponen acuosos y no podemos decir nada más, Kristoff salta con la carreta en movimiento y vemos como los lobos se lanzan sobre él. Sus gritos de dolor se mezclan con los de los lobos quienes ven más fácil atacar al caído.

Tomo a Elsa con uno de mis brazos y la escondo en mi pecho, siento como tirita y llora, quiero consolarla, pero en estos momentos lo más importante es salir de aquí.

No permitiré que Kristoff muera en vano.

La luz toca mi piel y parece que hemos salido de una pesadilla, Sven sigue corriendo unos kilómetros más hasta que se calma, escucho que gime de pena al momento de detenerse.

Observo detrás de nosotros y veo como el bosque se pierde en la lejanía como la voz de Kristoff.

Elsa llora, sujetando a Anna. Dejo que se desahogue mientras Sven comienza a caminar con tranquilidad.

Llegamos hasta un rio. Me detengo y le permito a Sven que se hidrate, mientras busco agua para mi mujer. Sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, mientras Anna duerme en su regazo. Dejo un vaso de agua al lado de ella y le pido que me entregue a Anna, quiero que se tranquilice un poco y llore la muerte de su amigo.

Me abrazo al bulto de mi hija y suspiro cansado. Me siento abatido y con una pena terrible, no es por la simple razón de ver a mi mujer así, también es porque siento una verdadera tristeza por aquel hombre al cual le causé tantos problemas y nos ayudó hasta entregar su vida en ello. Cumplió con la promesa de proteger a mi hija, se lo deberé siempre.

Seguimos el camino de hierbas y llegamos hasta el lago que nos dijo Kristoff, cerca de ahí, hay una colina.

Es el lugar perfecto para iniciar nuestra nueva vida.

Le quito las riendas a Sven para que descanse y comienzo a desempacar las cosas, observo a mi mujer con el rostro triste, se queda mirando una roca que se encuentra rodeada de césped. Me acerco a ella.

\- Siento absolutamente todo- le digo y ella sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.

\- El fue un hermano para mi… que haya muerto de esa manera…

La abrazo y siento como nuevamente solloza.

\- Kristoff nos dio la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo- le digo- Le debemos mucho, debemos ser felices por él y por Anna.

Nuestra hija se mueve entre las ropas y frazadas que tiene puestas con tranquilidad, agradezco que sea pequeña como para entender lo que está ocurriendo, pero me da tristeza que nunca recuerde al que fue su padrino.

Veo la roca en el piso y decido hacer algo.

Con una de las herramientas que Oaken me entregó, comienzo a picar la roca generando figuras de manera rústica hasta escribir Kristoff en ella, mi esposa ve esto con curiosidad.

\- No podemos ir a buscarlo- le explico- pero podemos recordarlo. En tu pueblo había un cementerio, digamos que esta roca marcará el recuerdo del hermano que perdiste.

Me levanto para apreciar mejor mi trabajo, las letras se leen a la perfección.

Elsa se acerca y sonríe con pena, su respiración me muestra que está más tranquila.

La rodeo con los brazos, me observa un segundo y me muestra a nuestra hija que dormía, su boquita hacia unos movimientos adorables.

\- Seremos muy felices los tres – le afirmo- Te lo puedo jurar.

\- No me jures nada- me dice Elsa- lo vamos a ser.

Levanto la tela que cubre la cabeza de mi esposa, dejándome ver esas bellas hebras doradas y sueltas como aquella vez en la vertiente, toco con suavidad su cabello a lo que ella me observa.

Siento la fragancia del páramo ante la suave brisa que se estaba formando, mi cabello se mueve, así como la capa bellamente azul de mi mujer.

Me quedo observando sus ojos azules, es extraño, siento que puedo verme en ellos. Son tan transparente como el agua en estos momentos.

Una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y mis labios se abren en una frase mientras sigo acariciando ese mechón de cabello.

\- Mi caperucita- susurro junto al suave viento.

La mirada de Elsa se endulza, dándome un vuelco en el corazón.

\- Mi lobo - me responde.

Mi mano deja de acariciar su cabello para tomar su mentón, ella cierra los ojos mientras junto mis labios con los suyos.

El viento es más fuerte ante nuestro contacto, convirtiéndose en testigo de nuestros sentimientos y promesas así como el inicio de nuestra vida: Será el observador mudo de mis martilleos cuando levante las murallas de mi casa, de Elsa amamantando, mis cacerías en el bosque y de mi mujer arando la tierra. Así como quien le daría el impulso a Anna en sus primeros pasos y de su primer aullido nocturno.

No se cuanto tiempo dura aquel beso así como el viento que nos susurraba en el oído.

Yo estaba con Elsa.

Y eso era lo más importante.

_-FIN-_

¡Hola a todos! Primero quiero disculparme por mi muda participación en mucho tiempo, no solo por no escribir, ¡no he leído nada de nadie!: han habido cosas en la vida real que han generado que no pueda y no quiera escribir, pero lo prometido es deuda, debía cumplir con la entrega de este capítulo que espero que les haya gustado y haya cerrado bien esta historia.

Aun así, si tienen ganas de más, les cuento que nos queda el epílogo el cual inicié cuando escribía el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y que debo editar en muchas cosas por el buen fin y cierre de este extraño Universo Alterno.

Sin más que decir, quiero agradecer el cariño y apoyo hasta este momento.

¡que tengan un buen dia!


	19. Epilogo: Siete Años después

**EL CORTEJO DEL LOBO**

**EPÍLOGO**

**Siete Años después**

**Advertencia: Historia con un trasfondo un poco oscuro que puede mostrar violencia, situaciones comprometedoras y problemas emocionales entre otras cosas. Si no estas acostumbrado o no te gustan estas historias, por favor abstente de continuar por tu bien.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a Frozen y Disney. _

* * *

Me muevo por la vegetación de manera suave, mis pies desnudos sienten la humedad de la tierra por obvia razón. Al iniciar la primavera, la nieve comenzaba a abandonar el ambiente, aunque todavía se apreciaba restos del invierno en las ramas y rocas, inclusive en las cornisas de mi hogar.

Hago memoria de que debo revisar el techo, espero poder cambiar las maderas cuando el verano llegue en gloria y majestad y pueda encontrar madera seca en primavera.

Olfateo con rapidez y siento el aroma que estaba buscando.

Sigo el rastro con cautela, hasta que encuentro a su dueño quien me daba la espalda.

Un pavo salvaje picoteaba despreocupadamente el piso en busca de algo que comer.

Siento mis ojos brillar y mis garras tensarse mientras tocan el piso.

Sin darme cuenta, hago un ruido por culpa de una rama en el suelo de tierra.

Debo estar callado y esconderme, ya que el animal se voltea, moviendo su cuello a mi escondite.

Respiro silenciosamente y espero que el pavo deje de sospechar y vuelva en la búsqueda de alimento en el suelo.

El ave camina sin preocupación con su cabeza en el piso. Cuento hasta tres y salgo de mi escondite.

El lugar se llena de gritos del ave, sonidos de aleteo y un gruñido mío.

Al poco tiempo, camino con el pavo muerto en mi mano, sus alas caen a sus costados por la gravedad al llevar el cuerpo de las patas. Llego hasta un claro del valle, donde hay una luz solar agradable y observo por todas partes.

Un pequeño vuelco me da en el corazón al no encontrar lo que estoy buscando.

\- Anna- digo al aire.

No hay respuesta alguna.

Observo alrededor, incómodo y con algo de miedo.

¿Le habrá pasado algo? El valle es seguro, los lobos nocturnos no se acercan aquí por la buena luz que hay alrededor… pero y si uno decidió pasarse de listo…

\- ¡Anna!- grito mientras respiro asustado.

Escucho el sonido de la hierba moverse y observo una cabellera roja como la mía que aparece entre los arbustos. Está cubierta de tierra, pero sus ojos grandes y azules , que me miran con una profundidad, me hacen olvidar lo sucia que está-

\- ¡Bu!- grita la pequeña al salir.

\- ¡Anna, me asustaste!- exclamé entre aliviado y furioso.

\- Me dijiste que te podía jugar aquí, así que jugué a cazar- me dice la pequeña.

Dejo mi presa en el piso y la saco de los arbustos para poner sus pies blancos como la nieve sobre el suelo.

Su piel pálida tiene, además de mugre por todas partes, leves arañazos por algunas ramas y algo de sangre en su mano la cual tiene un pequeño bulto.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto.

Ella me muestra un pequeño conejo muerto con orgullo.

Me sorprende mucho que ya tenga dotes de caza.

\- Buen trabajo Anna- la felicito con una suave caricia en su cabeza rojiza, su cabello suelto le llega hasta la rodilla- Como lo cazaste tu, te lo podrás comer.

Ella sonríe feliz ante mis palabras y comienza a gritar de alegría y da saltos que hace que su vestido hecho de cuero y telas de leves vuelos en el aire mostrando sus piernas.

Vuelvo a tomar mi presa en una mano, y la mano de mi hija en otra para salir de ahí.

Su madre se enojará conmigo si la ve así de descuidada. Es una cachorro muy hábil, toda una alpha de un clan, pero también es una niña cuya madre se preocupa por ella. La llevo al lago y la comienzo a limpiar.

\- ¡Pero si me lavé en la mañana!.

\- Tu madre se enojará mucho si te ve así, en especial porque es un día muy especial.

\- Si, mi cumpleaños- dice mi niña con felicidad.

Asentí ante esto mientras le arreglo su cabello con unas hierbas aromáticas que hay en el suelo, creando una trenza que toma cada lado de su rojizo pelo para que se vea su rostro, algo que aprendí viendo a Elsa cuando arregla el cabello de nuestra hija o hacía cosas en aquel telar que hace cinco años tenemos en nuestro hogar.

\- Y recuerda que invitamos gente, debes portarte bien-

\- Si papi- me dice Anna.

Observo a la pequeña, es la viva imagen de su madre, su piel, ojos, rostro, tiene hasta sus pecas, pero ese color rojo sangre de su cabello y sus agilidad sobrenatural venían de mí.

\- ¿Tu crees que a mami le guste?- me dijo saltando de alegría y viendo el pavo.

\- Por supuesto- le comente mientras caminábamos- Tu sabes que ella es feliz con cualquier cosa que le traigamos, siempre y cuando volvamos bien, sabes como se preocupa por nosotros.

Elsa se asustaba demasiado cuando salíamos a cazar, no la culpaba, nuestra pequeña era el tesoro más grande de su vida y se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando nos aventurábamos. Logré convencerla diciendo que no nos alejaríamos mucho y que la cachorra debía aprender las artes de la cacería, eran parte de su genética y le serviría para sobrevivir y defenderse en algún futuro.

La casa que construí ya se podía ver. Una figura con capucha azul se movía mientras sacaba algunas de las hortalizas que teníamos en un huerto que ella misma había desarrollado con esmero y dedicación.

\- ¡Mamita!- gritó mi cachorra alzando una de sus manos.

Elsa se volteó. Su cabello, ahora más largo, lo llevaba en una hermosa trenza a medio lado. Sus ojos azules brillaron y sus labios mostraron una hermosa sonrisa al vernos llegar.

\- ¡Hans, Anna!- sonrió ella.

Mi hija, con su agilidad innata, llegó hasta su madre y la abrazó siendo recibida con dulzura por ella.

\- Mira mami, cacé un conejo, papi dice que me lo puedo comer solita.

Mi hija le muestra su presa a su madre. Elsa lo observa entre asombrada y asustada, pero su mirada se endulza.

\- Vaya, te felicito Anna, lo haré como regalo de cumpleaños ¿te parece?- dice ella con alegría

Veo asentir a mi hija antes que volviera a hablar.

\- Y mira lo que trajimos con papi- me señaló.

Elsa volteó hacia mí, mostrando una suave sonrisa. Yo levanté el pavo devolviéndole el gesto en mis labios.

\- Hans, ¡es fantástico!- Elsa se acercó a mi observando mejor el ave. Me abrazó y depositó un suave beso en mis labios con sus ojos clavados en los míos- Los dos deben tener mucha hambre, prepararé un delicioso estofado. Hoy es un día especial y haré lo mejor para ustedes.

\- Gracias, Elsa- le digo cariñosamente.

\- Estofado, ¡qué rico!- sonríe la pequeña Anna.

\- Anna, ayuda a mamá a llevar las hortalizas ¿si?- le digo a mi hija quien asiente llevando la canasta que su madre ya tenía con las plantas y metiendo su presa en su interior, para desaparecer en la entrada de la casa.

\- Déjame llevarlo por ti- dice Elsa señalando el pavo.

\- Elsa, ya sabes que me gusta llevar las cosas a nuestro hogar.

\- Vamos- dijo Elsa- debes de estar cansado de hacer siempre esto.

\- Para nada- sonrío- es una diversión, aunque podría llevar otra cosa.

Me inclino y levanto a Elsa con una mano acercándola a mi cuerpo, ella lanza un grito de miedo para luego verme y sonreír.

-¡Hans!- dice en una mirada algo reprobatoria, para luego relajarla.

Llevo la comida y mi esposa a la casa. Vaya que era un día especial, no todos los días tu hija cumplía siete años.

Mi esposa toca el suelo de madera de nuestro hogar y nos dirigimos a la cocina que hemos construido. Ella comienza a limpiar el conejo que Anna ha cazado y yo me encargo de limpiar el pavo.

Algunas plumas comienzan a caer al suelo, Anna se entretiene jugando con ellas hasta que sentimos el bufido conocido de Sven.

\- ¡Llegó, llegó!- gritó Anna saliendo de la casa.

Escucho las risas de mi hija y la voz grave de nuestro invitado.

\- Que tal pequeña- dice aquella voz- ¿Cuántos años cumples?.

\- Siete- escucho reír a Anna.

Salgo recibir al recién llegado.

Sven jadea contento mientras veo a Anna siendo abrazada por el dueño del reno.

\- Kristoff, bienvenido- digo.

El hombre me observa con una sonrisa ladeada.

Es extraño ver al leñador, su ropas no han cambiado, pero parece que le quedan mas ajustadas por lo macizo que se ha puesto. Su rostro está levemente demacrado por las cicatrices de su cara así como el parche en su ojo izquierdo, no iba a salir invicto de una jauría de lobos oscuros. A Anna, quien no lo conoció de la misma forma que yo, no le importa y se abraza al cuello de su padrino y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti Anna- dice Kristoff bajándola al suelo de césped.

Kristoff camina y se sienta en la roca que tiene su nombre escrito, el muy desgraciado lo había convertido en su asiento preferido de nuestra morada. Revisa su bolso, de donde emerge un pequeño paquete envuelto. La forma alargada de ese regalo no me gusta mucho.

Anna lo abre y encuentra una pequeña daga de madera.

\- ¡Tengo una igual que tu y mami!- exclama con felicidad mi hija al ver su regalo.

\- ¿No me habías pedido eso de cumpleaños?

\- ¡Si!- exclamó la niña abrazando al padrino y depositando un beso en sus labios – Gracias padrino.

\- No hay de que- dice el hombre dándole un pequeño cariño en su cabeza- Anda a mostrársela a tu madre.

Mi hija es obediente con su padrino y entra a la casa, dejándonos a solas.

Kristoff saca de su bolsillo una pequeña botella y le da un sorbo.

\- ¿Trajiste esa cosa acá?- lo reto- ¿Qué te dijo Elsa de que no te gustaba verte con agua ardiente?

El me observa de reojo y da un nuevo trago. Su garganta hace un sonido de descanso luego de beber un poco.

\- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, Hans- me dice guardando la botella

\- Eso mismo dijiste cuando apareciste, luego de que pensábamos que estabas muerto ¿no?

\- ¡Hey!- dijo el hombre- para mi defensa, estaba bien herido. Si a Oaken le hubieran dicho que el camino al páramo estaba cortado y no haya ido a ver como estábamos ni me tendrías aquí… aunque sigo agradeciendo que le pusieras mi nombre a esta roca, lobo.

Bufé un poco molesto, pero sonreí. Kristoff tenía un humor especial y luego de lo que pasó había que entenderlo.

Debo admitir que es un buen amigo.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué le regalaste esa daga a mi hija?

\- No es de plata, no se lastimará- me corta.

\- No cambies el tema.

\- Ella me la estaba pidiendo y creo que es buena idea que sepa defenderse, se que es una loba, pero nunca es malo tener un as bajo la manga.

\- Ella sabrá defenderse. Es una alpha.

Kristoff ríe por lo bajo.

\- Hay lobos afuera que pueden ir a buscarla cuando crezca - terminó Kristoff.

Un leve silencio aparece.

\- No lo permitiré- digo- Ella no será cortejada, quiero que elija a su pareja cuando tenga edad.

\- Soy de la misma idea- dice el leñador- Y por eso quiero protegerla de todas las maneras posibles y que se sepa defender. Si un lobo decide verla , ten por seguro que lo mato a menos que ella no lo quiera. Quiero su felicidad.

\- Gracias Kristoff.

El sonríe.

\- Soy su padrino, mi deber es protegerla.

Elsa va a recibir a Kristoff en conjunto a Anna, quien se abraza a los pies del leñador.

Vaya que es apegada a su padrino.

\- Que bueno que viniste Kristoff ¿dónde está Oaken?

\- Muchos de sus hijos están enfermos y teme estar contagiado y pasarles el mal, pero mandó muchos abrazos.

\- ¡Qué lastima!- exclamó mi mujer- Bueno, que estamos haciendo aquí. Entremos.

La tarde es amena con el estofado y el conejo que Elsa preparó. Anna nos cuenta como fue su cacería con lujo de detalles mientras compartía parte de su presa con su padrino. En la tarde, nuestra hija juega con Sven hasta que comienza a hacer frío, preparamos un té caliente con limón que compartimos en familia.

Al rato, Anna queda profundamente dormida en las piernas de Kristoff. Con cuidado, la toma en brazos y Elsa lo guía a la pequeña habitación la cual construí cuando comenzó a caminar.

\- Me debo ir - comenta Kristoff- Debo irme a refugiar a las montañas para sacar hielo, las maderas están muy húmedas para ser cortadas todavía.

\- Es decir, que no te veremos en mucho tiempo- dice con tristeza Elsa- Por favor, cuídate mucho.

\- Lo haré- dice Kristoff despidiéndose de un abrazo con mi mujer- Hans.

Nos estrechamos las manos como despedida.

Sven comienza a caminar jalando la carreta y al hombre sobre ella. Nos despedimos de él hasta que no lo vemos. Siento la mano de Elsa sobre mi palma, la veo algo triste.

\- Kristoff está muy solo- me comenta- Siento que todavía no puede dejar ir a mi hermana.

\- Lo comprendo- le comento- es difícil dejar ir a la persona que amas.

Hay un leve silencio.

\- Tu has aprendido a vivir con el luto, Elsa- le digo- Y yo con mi culpa, pero se que no me lo perdonarás nunca.

Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos y veo como su rostro me observa con sorpresa.

No hablamos de eso nunca, pero está latente, a cada momento, lo que siente y lo que piensa. Será la espina que tendré clavada en el alma por siempre.

Limpiamos la cocina y disfrutamos un poco más de las maderas quemándose en la chimenea. Mi esposa se pone su capucha azul y me invita a tomar su mano.

\- Demos un paseo nocturno- me dice- Tengo ganas de caminar.

Yo acepto, no es extraño esa invitación, hay veces que salimos a caminar en la noche. La suelo tomar en mis brazos y con mi agilidad la llevo donde ella desea, muchas veces son para buscar hierbas que crecen en aquel momento, otras son porque ella sabe que me es difícil acostumbrarme a una casa como en la que estamos, necesito estar en la naturaleza, entre los árboles y la plantas, oler la tierra y ver la luna en el cielo.

Hecho tanto de menos mi clan, pero se que Anna y Elsa están mejor aquí.

Colocamos amuletos de plata alrededor de la casa, costumbre que hemos tomado al convertirnos en padres. No habría algún lobo que entrara y mi hija no saldría. Llegamos cerca del lago, nos sentamos sobre el césped húmedo observando las ondas de luz de la diosa blanca un buen rato. Pongo mi brazo alrededor de Elsa mientras ella toma mi otra mano, tocando con suavidad nuestra alianza humana en mi dedo.

\- Fue un lindo día- comenta

\- Si, no puedo creer que ya tenga siete años, está tan grande

\- Y bonita- me dice- ¿Sabes que me pidió que le regaláramos cuando sea mayor?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mi capucha azul- dice, a lo que yo sonrío- Quiere tener una para que la llames "caperucita" como a mi.

\- Está celosa- bromeo- aunque podríamos hacerle una, se vería muy linda. Tendría dos caperucitas en mi casa, que lobo tan afortunado sería.

\- Que tal una de color rojo, como su cabello.

\- ¿Una caperucita roja?- comento subiendo mi ceja- No me gusta, que tal una de color verde para que se camufle en el bosque.

Una leve risa escapa de los labios de mi mujer.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A qué un lobo malo se la quiera comer?

Es extraño que Elsa tenga ese son picaresco cuando habla, pero me gusta. Continuo la conversación con esa misma sensación.

\- Bueno, su madre fue al bosque y el lobo se la comió ¿no?.

\- Tal vez tenga suerte y el leñador la salve- comentó.

\- Oh- digo acercándome peligrosamente hasta su rostro dejándome sentir su aliento en mi piel- Espero que el lobo sea astuto y se pueda comer a la caperucita a escondidas, le podría enseñar como hacerlo.

Cierro la distancia y rozo mis labios con los suyos, el sonido del choque de nuestras bocas inunda el ambiente silencioso del páramo.

El beso termina y siento una caricia suave en el rostro gracias a la palma de mi esposa. Ella vuelve a abrir su boca para hablar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me pidió para su próximo cumpleaños?

Su mirada esconde algo, pero no logro descifrarlo, así que pregunto.

\- Cuéntame.

Ella me sonríe mientras se acerca hasta a mi, su boca roza mi oreja.

\- Un hermanito.

Mi corazón se agita ante esta respuesta y trago saliva, pero me mantengo sereno antes de hablar.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- le consulto

\- Que debía hablar con su padre primero- me responde.

Su cabeza se aleja de mi cara y me vuelve a observar.

\- ¿Y? – comenta con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Mi mano se acerca a su trenza rubia y jugueteo con ella entre los dedos.

\- Bueno- comento- Tendré que hacer una habitación nueva, ¿no crees?

Ella sonríe, antes de acercarme a ella para darle un beso.

Este no se genera puesto que ella me empuja, de la sorpresa caigo de espaldas mientras ella comienza a correr muerta de la risa.

\- ¡Oye!- exclamo.

\- ¡Atrápame si puedes, lobo!- me comenta viendo hacia atrás.

Yo niego con la cabeza divertido.

Se me es fácil llegar hasta ella, pero parece que quiere jugar, logro cerrar su paso a lo que ella me empuja divertida para cambiar de dirección, hasta que logro tomarla de la cintura y caemos al piso. Nos reímos en sincronía mientras logro acostarla debajo de mí.

Nuestras risas paran, siento su respiración.

Una de sus manos sube y acaricia mi rostro, justo en el lugar donde quedó la marca de su daga el día en que la cortejé, su dedo recorre la línea con suavidad antes de verme directamente.

\- Que ojos tan grandes tienes- me dice en un susurro.

Yo sonrío, llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla.

\- Son para verte mejor- respondo con el mismo nivel de voz.

Sus dos manos recorren mi mentón, tocando mis patillas.

\- Que orejas tan grandes tienes.

Mi cuerpo se acomoda al de ella, bajando lentamente, dejándola atrapada.

\- Son para escucharte mejor- le digo.

Mi rostro baja hasta casi tocar su nariz y siento sus dedos juguetear con la punta de mis labios.

\- Que dientes…- se detiene ante el movimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo. Mi pelvis roza la suya en un suave meneo, dejándome con la sangre hirviendo y a mi mujer con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrojadas- que dientes tan grandes tienes.

Mi lengua recorre su cuello, muriendo en el inicio de su oído. Mi voz es un gimoteo ahogado, pero logro responderle, mientras siento como lo más oscuro de mi quiere despertar.

\- Son para comerte mejor, caperucita.- le digo en su oreja.

Su mano me hace voltearme y juntar mi boca a la suya, es un beso hambriento y húmedo, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan con el choque de nuestras lenguas mientras el cuerpo de mi mujer comienza a ajustarse a mi entrepierna y frotándose sobre la piel.

Bajo por su cuello escuchando su respiración, mis manos sueltan la cinta que la cubría de esa hermosa capucha azul mostrándome su pecho cubierto de aquel vestido de pieles y telas que ella hizo gracias a los materiales que Oaken le entregó ya hace tanto tiempo.

Levanto su cuerpo, ella se agarra a mi succionando mi cuello mientras trato de abrir el ganchillo de su espalda.

Es inútil y lo siento mucho al oír el sonido de la tela rompiéndose. Mi mujer tiene pocos vestidos bellos, pero a ella parece importarle poco cuando logro bajarle la tela de los hombros dejándome ver su piel y cuerpo. El vestido cae a su cintura y me quedo viéndola.

Una de mis manos se dirige al inicio de uno de sus pechos, marcando líneas invisibles con las puntas de mis dedos coronando su pezón duro con líneas blancas que decoraban su seno levemente caído. Alguna vez pequeños, anteriormente hinchados de leche y ahora de aquella forma.

La he hecho cambiar tanto, así como su piel caída de su vientre y esas estrías blancas en sus caderas. ¿Qué cambios tendrá a nuestro segundo hijo? Me muero de la curiosidad.

La acuesto y beso la punta de su pecho. Un suspiro escapa de ella cuando mi lengua juega con su pezón y mis colmillos comienzan a degustarlo. Sus brazos se levantan tomando mi cabeza y empujándolo a su pecho con necesidad. Siento sus dedos jugar con mi cabello mientras una de mis manos pellizcan su otro seno.

Su cuerpo se ladea, me permite parar y bajar lo que queda de su vestido y quitarme la camisa.

La vuelvo a besar mientras mi mano acaricia su vientre, siento su piel levemente suelta y aquellas cicatrices en su cintura, son diminutas pero de una textura deliciosa.

Elsa corta el beso para permitir que un gemido escape de su boca. Mi mano a entrado en su entrepierna y comienzo masajearla cada ves más a su interior.

La tela de mi pantalón me molesta. Debo parar un poco y quitarme la última prenda de mi cuerpo.

Elsa me observa y espera que me acerque a ella para juntar nuevamente nuestras bocas. La tomo posesivamente del cuello para besarla. Ella no se resiste, le gusta.

Su mano tantea el aire hasta entender que busca. Con mi mano libre tomo su brazo y permito que me acaricie y esta vez yo gimo ante su tacto y la fricción que estaba generando. Hago lo mismo que ella mientras mi mano se pierde en la humedad de su sexo.

Nuestras frentes se juntas y nuestros alientos se mezclan ante nuestros mimos. Estoy duro, necesito aquel calor que Elsa es la única que me puede dar.

\- Elsa…- apenas si digo y ella entiende.

Su mano me suelta y la mía sale de su entrepierna.

La mirada de mi mujer parece perdida cuando se acuesta levantando sus piernas. Está extasiada, ¿cuántas veces la quise ver así?.

Comienzo a entrar. Está tan cálida, entro con tanta facilidad, estamos hechos uno para el otro.

Elsa suspira cuando me siente y su respiración comienza a unirse a mis movimientos Me agacho para verla. Sus ojos me observan con tranquilidad pero demostrando que estaba incómoda.

Tomo su cabeza y ella mis brazos, mis movimientos son más rápidos haciéndome sentir la calidez y la carne de mi mujer mientras oigo sus lamentos que me excitan más. Busco entrar más, descubrir aquel mundo del cual soy dueño y señor mientras siento un suave "Oh" de ella con un son gustoso.

Me levanto un poco y tomo una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y comienzo nuevamente a moverme. Ante aquella nueva posición. Veo como se muerde el labio de placer y unos gimoteos se nos unen: Tanto míos como los de ella.

Exprimo con necesidad uno de sus senos mientras sigo embistiéndola. Su mano baja hasta su entrada, tocándose. Buscando que su piel se abriera y relajara dejándome que entrara más. Sus manos me rozan y es una descarga eléctrica para mi.

Respiro antes de bajar su pierna y soltarla. La libero de mi y me observa. Tomo su mentón y la beso. ella responde mientras me froto con desesperación mi hombría.

Iba a terminar pronto.

Le pido, con un gesto, que me de la espalda. Necesitaba hacerlo así. Recordar mis orígenes del apareamiento que ha pasado en generación en generación.

Su pecho toca el césped y sus nalgas quedan expuestas, las tomo con gusto y acaricio con suavidad.

Un leve quejido suena de parte de ella cuando le doy una nalgada, necesitaba eso para saber que esto no era falso y que era real.

Entro en ella nuevamente, estoy tan duro que el calor de su interior me hace hervir más. Ella también lo siente, el suave gemido de su boca me lo advierte.

Mis manos agarran su cadera y comienzo a embestirla, esta vez no se guarda el dolor, gusto y lujuria, yo me le uno ante frases y gruñidos.

El lobo estaba despierto, pero esta vez estaba domesticado.

El sonido del aplauso de nuestras carnes resuena en el agua.

\- Caperucita…- susurro abrazándome a ella desde atrás.

Apenas si puedo hablar, mi respiración se me corta, mientras mi frente toca su transpirada espalda.

\- Mi lobo…- apenas si la oigo- Hans…

Su pelvis se sincroniza a mi cintura y mis manos suben, toco sus senos que bailan en el aire, los exprimo y toco con necesidad mientras mi respiración es más fuerte y oigo a Elsa gritar.

Mi cuerpo se detiene y todo se termina, me siento liviano mientras siento como me vacío en ella. Elsa respira y siento como sus manos tocan el césped, rendida.

Levanto mi rostro y aúllo como no lo había hecho en años. El eco de mi gozo se extiende por el lago.

Ambos respiramos, buscando tranquilizarnos, observando el cielo. Siento frío, es obvio por nuestros cuerpos transpirados. No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que siento a Elsa levantarse de la capucha azul.

Veo su cuerpo pálido moverse hacia el lago, sus pies entran para luego darse un chapuzón, su cuerpo sale inmediatamente a la superficie.

Todavía se me es extraordinario que Elsa pudiera soportar tal frío.

Aunque no veo lo malo en esto. Me levanto y me hago de valor para darme un chapuzón, acompañándome a mi esposa.

\- ¿Cómo está el agua?- me pregunta.

\- Fría- respondo a lo que ella se ríe.

Logro eliminar la distancia y me acerco a ella abrazándola, es agradable sentirla así aún en un ambiente tan frío.

Muevo su trenza y los cabellos sueltos para apreciarla mejor, me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te amo- le susurro-

Ella me sonríe y se acerca a mi depositando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Respiro silenciosamente. Tal vez lo que nunca logre es que me diga eso, ¿cómo culparla? Luego de todo lo que hice me sorprende que esté conmigo. Tal vez, algún día, pueda escuchar un "te quiero" de sus labios. Pero no hoy.

Su cabeza deja de estar en mi pecho y me observa. Sus ojos parecen reflejar la luz de la luna en el cielo. Se ve hermosa.

Se aferra a mi cuello acercándose a mi para juntar nuestros labios. Enredo mis brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo y siento sus fríos senos sobre mi pecho.

El beso es suave, dulce y silencioso, roto por el suave choque de nuestros labios y el sonido del agua a nuestro alrededor.

Me sentía tranquilo, el frío no me molestaba al lado de ella.

Salimos del agua y nos volvemos a acostar. Esta vez, mi esposa decide sentarse sobre mi. Nuestros labios se juntan y siento ella acomodarse sobre mi pelvis. Mis manos recorren su espalda con cuidado, pero haciendo que mis uñas crearan unas líneas sobre su piel, mientras ella juega con mi cabello.

La noche sería larga y deliciosa. Como las muchas que me imaginé al lado de Elsa cuando la vi bañarse en la vertiente. Mi cortejo e inicio de vida con ella no había sido perfecto, ¿qué cosa lo es? Lo importante es que tenía a mi familia, la cual crecería pronto.

Me abrazo a su cintura al sentir como ella se levanta y observo su cuerpo blanco y frío. Suspiro al ver como ella baja sobre mi hombría y se frota contra ella. Busca mi boca y se la entrego. Los dos hemos cambiado, yo me he domesticado y ella se ha asilvestrado.

Mis ojos se posan en el cielo y encuentro a aquella perla blanca en el cielo y le agradezco en silencio.

Por todo: por mi mujer, mi hija, pero más por abrirme los ojos.

Me abrazo a Elsa y dejo que la luna sea la testigo de nuestro cariño y de la creación de un nuevo cachorro.

_-Que las luna nos vigile, que la luna nos ampare.-_

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Damas y caballeros, doy por concluida la historia de _"El Cortejo del Lobo"._

Creo que muchos se sorprendieron de que Kristoff esté vivo. Bueno, siempre fue mi primera opción, en el borrador del epílogo estaba vivo, pero también me tentaba que muriera. Fue el final más extraño, pero espero que les haya gustado en cierto modo. Y adoro como se comporta con la pequeña Anna.

Inicié esta historia en un momento complicado en la vida real que me permitió desahogarme a través de la escritura y, aunque sigo con problemas fuera de la pantalla, puedo decir que su finalización me libera de una parte de mi tristeza que, si se preguntan no tiene nada autobiográfico. Mis problemas reales son como los de cualquiera de ustedes pero que se almacenaron, extrañamente, en una gran bolsa que dio en el blanco.

Ha sido difícil escribir esto. Nunca pensé en lograr terminar esta historia y más ante lo complicada que se tornó. Abrí esta cuenta en para escribir cosas cortas y mejorar mi estilo de escritura, pero me sorprendió mucho el buen recogimiento de este proyecto. Nunca pararé de agradecerles su cariño.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes han favoriteado y seguido esta historia.

**Agradecimientos muy especiales a:**

_Pam19, A Frozen Fan , pazhitaa714, adrilabelle, EriNeglop, karell, F, RitSunny_

Quienes en sus comentarios en el primer capítulo, hicieron que esta historia no se quedara en un capítulo único.

_Agradézcanles a estas personas por llegar hasta esta instancia._

**También quiero agradecer a :**

_Chica sombria, Mashiiro kokoro , rose, Ana Victoria, 45elsafer, , Clo, leila, Erza Fullbuster LOVE , Maria, The Lonely Frozen Wolf , Romina 90, Black Cronos, JustOneMorePerson, Moon Pride3, Clo, SerenaSaori , Naomi Ushiromiya , Let It Go Frozen , Charlotte Baudelaire, Sara99 , Butterfly Comte , AngelesOfficial , Catle, Moniii , mitsury sorame, AlbaSky._

Y todos los comentarios anónimos que me han llegado por, no simplemente de leer, si no por darse el tiempo y dedicación de entregarme sus comentarios, feedback y su opinión de esta historia. Porque cada vez que veía un nuevo mensaje comentándome que les parecía lo que escribía o que cosas quedaban inconclusas me hacían querer terminar esta historia y mejorarla.

Fue una historia cruel y estoy segura que muchos se sintieron incómodos en muchos momentos y no son los únicos, me sentí bien extraña escribiendo algunas partes y como algunos capítulos eran tan oscuros. Me sorprendió que no tuviera un comentario con tono odioso sobre como sufría Elsa puesto que este mundo alterno fue bien mezquino y machista en mucho sentidos… yo siempre lo sentí así.

Sin más que decir, me despido, dándoles un gran abrazo a todos por su tiempo en que escribiera y realizara este proyecto, espero que les haya gustado y bueno ¿qué parte les gustó? ¿cuál no? ¿su personaje favorito y el que no?

_¡Nos vemos en otra historia!_

_PD: Este fic fue editado en Abril del 2016 para que puedan seguir disfrutándolo. También si les gusto este universo, quiero invitarlos a que vean mi cuenta wattpad, que se encuentra en mi perfil, para que sigan una historia inspirada es este relato con personajes nuevos y originales :) _


	20. EXTRA: Gracias Edición Nueva Historia

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

Esta nota aparte es simplemente para nuevamente agradecerles sus lecturas y mensajes sobre esta historia. Me siguen llegando alertas de esta historia por lo cual estoy muy agradecida.

Hace unas semanas me di el tiempo de corregir cosas técnicas de la historia para ustedes: quienes lo leyeron y para quienes les podría interesar.

También, gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios tan bonitos que hablaban de que les gustó como construí este mundo de hombres lobos, es que tomé la decisión de volver a trabajar con él de manera más profunda.

Esa es la razón por la cual me hice una cuenta en Wattpad y ahora me atrevo a recrear este universo con nuevos personajes más interesantes y ver si puedo responder posibles dudas en relación al mundo de "El Cortejo del Lobo" Esta será la primera vez que muestre algo más original, ¡estoy asustada y nerviosa ante eso! ¿Podré hacer cosas más originales? Esta será la primera historia, la siguiente vendrá y será con otro tipo de universo si todo sale bien. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y lecturas en este nuevo proyecto ¡YA ESTÁ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!.

La historia se llama **"El Cortejo de Velkan"**, anteriormente quería llamarlo como el protagonista pero en esa red ya existía uno así.

Los datos se encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction y tambien estaré poniendo los links en mi blog si es que no tienen perfil en esa página tengan la posibilidad de decirme que les pareció. Agradecería, como siempre su feedback para seguir mejorando.

En fin queridos, no los molesto más y vuelvo a mis cosas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y el apoyo!

¡Qué tengan un bonito día!


End file.
